Gone
by Izzybella12
Summary: Sequel to Wrath. Dark!Percy. Percy's allowed Kronos to take him as long as the Titan Lord doesn't kill his friends with an advanced poison of what he used to kill Percy's dead sister. Will Percy be willing to cooperate, or will the Titans have to resort to desperate measures? Can Percy's friends save him in time or are they already too late? Will Percy ever come back? OOC sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Like it says in the summary, this is the sequel to my story Wrath. Please read that before reading this. Thanks! The title is temporary, you can tell me ideas anytime you want. I'm always open to suggestions in any way shape or form. I also take constructive criticism, but I do not tolerate flames at all. So please be polite. Thanks. I want to thank everyone that read, reviewed, favored, or followed Wrath. I still own nothing at all except the plot, and I still hope you enjoy this story! Oh and I almost forgot: if you review, I don't care if you say you hate me or something. I get it. **

**Annabeth's POV **

Why Percy why?

The sun shone through the open window, making my tears glisten on my cheeks.

Why percy? I thought you loved me...

I ran to the Big House as fast as my legs would take me. Nobody knew yet. Soon, they'd all be upset like I am, crying to try and dull the pain.

"Chiron! Chiron! Oh Chiron, it's horrible! How could he!" I screamed when I saw the blue house in my sights.

"Who child? What's wrong?" my mentor asked.

"It's... It's Percy. He... He gone Chiron! He left a note that says it all! He never loved me Chiron!" I wailed.

The centaur took the wrinkled note from my clenched and sweaty hands. He smoothed it out and read it. The longer it took Chiron to read it, the more his eyes widened.

"Child," he told me once he was done, "call a counsellor meeting. Immediately."

I ran off to gather the campers needed for the meeting.

€€€€€€€ LINE BREAK €€€€€€€

Everyone sat around the Ping pong table in the rec room. Clarisse with her new red bandana, Travis and Conner plotting a new prank, Will Solace chatting with Lou Ellen, Clovis snoring in the corner, Thalia and Nico holding hands under the table, Lacy from Aphrodite checking her appearance in a mirror, Kaite Gardner watching the Stolls apprehensively, Jake Mason from Hephestus tinkering with something on the table, Pollox from Dionysis fiddling bored with a grape vine. Chiron was watching me with worried eyes as I restrained myself from crying.

Eventually, Clarisse had enough of the silence, since both Chiro. And I had no idea how to start the meeting.

"Well? Speak up someone! Chiron, you called this meeting! Can we finally start it?"

The old centaur looked at me. I sighed, but spoke.

"Well, today I went into Percy's cabin to say good morning to him and wake him up, since he usually oversleeps. I found he wasn't there. At all."

"What do you mean Annabeth?" asked Katie.

"The-the cabin was cleaned out, even the Minotaur horn was gone. It was like Percy never came to camp at all," I explained about to cry.

"Was anything there at all? Other than furniture I mean?" asked Will.

"Well, there w-was a n-note. Sitting on the b-bedside t-table."

"What did it say?" spoke Jake curiously.

"I-i can't. I-I can't s-say. Chiron, w-will you r-read it f-for me?" I stammered. He nodded.

"_To Everyone_," Chiron read. "_I can't believe you all trusted me all these years. I've been working for Kronos ever since I was 7 years old. He found me right after Anne died and I found out it was the Olympians. We've been working as a team ever since. I didn't join him in the Titan War, because I needed you to trust me. It seems our plan worked. I was the spy all along. Silena was just a decoy spy. Sure she worked for us, but I was always the real deal. Now, my master is rising again, and I have gathered enough information to form a plan myself. I never loved anyone there and I was never a real friend to anyone. It was all an act that I've perfected all these years. If anyone wants to join my master as he fully rises, IM me and I will ask the Crooked One if you are excepted. To those of you who wont join, beware. _

_Yours Never Sincerely, Perseus Jackson."_

The room was silent for a moment before it erupted into chaos.

"Was that really-"

"I don't believe-"

"Kronos rising again?"

"Stupid Prissy-"

"How could he-"

"-that couldn't be Kelpy-"

"SILENCE!" yelled Chiron. Everyone immediately shut up. Chiron rarely yells, so he's either angry or stressed. Or both.

Everyone stared ex at the centaur except me. I was busy holding my head in my heads and sobbing, gut wrenching sobs. I felt a gruff hand on my shoulder and looked up into sympathetic brown eyes. Gasps went around the room.

"It's okay Princess. It couldn't have been him," consoled Clarisse in a soft voice.

"B-but it's h-his handwriting a-and e-everything!" I hiccuped.

"But think about it. Would Prissy really do something like that? He is your boyfriend."

"Was. Was my boyfriend. And what do I know? I thought he loved me, but it was an act. What do I know?"

"Everything. I thought children of Athena were supposed to know things. Are you saying you aren't a child of Athena?"

I stared red at the daughter of Ares for a moment. "Well, I guess I know stuff, but not the romance kind. That's a child if Aphrodite'a thing. And incase you can't tell, I'm no daughter of Aphrodite."

"But I am," spoke a girl. Lacy stood up. "I've seen the way he looks at you Annabeth. If that's not true love I could see, nothing is. Unless his acting was so good he could fool _all_ the Olympians, Percy wasn't acting. He really loved you."

I was starting to feel better, but I still had some doubts. "Then why'd he write the letter?"

No one answered. Not even Chiron.

"Maybe he had to," suggestes Nico. "Maybe he was forced to write that by something. Whether it was Kronos, a demigod, a monster, or creature, maybe Perce was forced to write it. Maybe he didn't want to leave but something in that kelp-filled Brain if his told him it was the better choice for all of us."

I nodded. Two more questions. "Who? Who would do it?"

"Can we really narrow down the list Annabeth?" Asked Thalia. "How many things want to kill Percy? One, two? Try a million. Even ones he's never met want to kill him! That's like asking who's in Tartarus right now. That's who wants to do it. Everything in Tartarus."

One question left. "Where is Percy then? Can't we IM him? His IMs are opem since it said so in the note."

Everyone nodded. "Anyone got a drachma?"

Lou Ellen brought one up to me and I made a rainbow. "Please show me Perseus Jackson, Unknown Location," I asked the rainbow.

Soon, an image came up of Percy in a small room holding a whip.

"Percy!" I called. He turned towards me, trying to suppress a smile.

"Hello," he replied coldly.

"Percy, where are you? We need you to tell us so we can come protect you and get you back!"

"That is classified information." Percy held up a paper that read _Albany_. I raised me eyebrow.

"Please?" I fake begged.

"No." Another paper. This one said _He can hear all_.

"Please Percy! Why are you here?"

"I said so in the note. I take it you read it?"_ No choice_.

"Of course we read it! Why Percy? Why'd you do it?" I asked. It had two meanings. Why'd you have no choice?

"He was there for me when the Olympians killed my sister."_ He did it. Threatened me._

"You could've fought through it!"

"The Olympians made their choice when Anne was murdered." _No other option. This or death. Not me. _

"Percy! Please don't! I can't lose you! I can't lose us!"

"There was no us. You never had me to begin with. Any of you." _I'm sorry. I have to. _

"Perseus?" Came a voice from the background behind Percy. Percy's eyes widened.

"Yes master?" He asked.

"Is it that dreadful camp? Have they got any campers to give us?"

"No master. They have been demanding why I did this to them and so on. I've tried to explain the situation to these nitwits. I believe they fully know now. Should I hang up?" asked Percy. He looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Not yet. I have to things to say. One for you and one for them. Let's do you first."

"Sir?"

"What," Kronos picked up one of Percy's papers, "is this? You gave the enemy our location and revealed secrets. You did not break yuor deal though, so I cannkt release Anne's disease upon them. But you have been trading information with the enemy! When you got here, I told you if you disobeyed me, there would be punishments. You were already on thin ice. It seems it's time of desperate measures. Christina! Josh!" Two demigods melted lted from the shadows. "Take Perseus down to the punishment room. It seems he needs a change of... mind if you will." The Titan lord was sneering at us sadistically while Percy was cornered. The two teens grabbed his arms and dragged him away from the room screaming.

"Now that we're done with that," Kronos turned to us. "You're turn to learn a lesson. Soon, I will have the son of Poseidon right in the palm of my hand. In the matter of an hour, his mind will be mind. You'll never see your hero like you rekember him to be. I will turn him to my side, claim his mind, cleanse him, make a mindless warrior and slave in his place. Say good bye to Perseus Jackson. Forever."

With that, Kronos swiped through the IM cutting it off. Everyone had looks of shock on their faces. I sat down and sobbed, only to be comforted by Clarisse.

"Say good bye to Perseus Jackson..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked this story so far! Thank you for the reviews! I have some news that I think is awesome! One: I've had my braces on for almost two years and I'm getting them off on Monday the 18th! That's in about two days! XD It's also on everyone's favorite son of Poseidon's birthday! XD All the true PJO fans wear blue that day! Hope you do too! And the last awesome thing is: SCHOOL! Raise you hand if you just can't wait! *Silence* :( No one gets excited like I do. I've been waiting all summer for school! Just over one week left! Yay! XD Now before I get to carried away, I own nothing and ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Don't hate me too much...**

**Percy's POV (that says it all doesn't it?)**

I screamed as the two half-bloods dragged me away. "ANNABETH! NO! ANNABETH!"

"Shut up brat!" snarled the girl, Christina. The boy looked at me.

I didn't stop screaming though. "NO! NO YOU CANT THIS! I NEED HER! I NEED ANNABETH! YOU CANT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Finally, the boy spoke up. "Christy, if we do go through the procedure, wouldn't he regain his old life if she gets near him?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right for once Josh. I'll talk to the master about that. But first we should get this guy to the regular room. Just in case."

"No! What are you doing? We have to go back! I need Annabeth! NO!" I didn't stop fighting them until Josh tied my hands together and strapped me into a chair.

"Here comes the boss!" yelped Christina. Soon, Kronos drifted into the room. He's still mist, or dust, or whatever.

"Master," spoke the two demigods bowing.

"Is he ready?" spoke the Titan.

"Well, we were thinking. He and the blonde girl have a very powerful relationship. He wouldn't stop yelling her name the whole way here. I don't think the regular procedure will be enough for him. If he gets too close to the girl, he might regain his mind. We wouldn't like that," explained Christina.

Kronos processed that for a minute. "Yes, let's bring him to the extreme room. I will meet you there."

I was I strapped from the chair, but my wrists were not untied. I was about to start screaming again when a gag was pushed against my lips, shutting off any sounds. That didn't stop me from struggling though.

Soon, I found myself in an even bigger room than the last one. I was un-gagged and strapped to another chair. The leather straps rubbed against my wrists. Before me stood the Titan Lord and the two teens that pushed me here. I glared at the trio.

"Why is the room bigger?" I asked.

"It takes more power to do the extreme version. More power goes into your head to steal your mind. It needs room to gather before entering you. Make since?" Explained the enemy.

I kept glaring. "How does this work?"

"Well," started Kronos, "this is different than the regular version. Usually I just have to watch. Not this time. This time, I touch your forehead and power from me will fill the room. It will move around for two hours, before deciding what the new should be like, and how strong it has to be to get past your internal defenses and delete your memories. It'll be super painful by the way. You have to be conscious the while time in order for it to work. Ready?"

"Never," I choked out.

"Too bad."

Kronos approached me slowly. Carefully, he reached up and places his index finger on my forehead. Once we came in contact, golden dust flamed off the Titan. It circled me in air. Eventually, I lost track of how long it took for the dust to decide my fate.

After forever, the golden dust swirled faster than ever before. It created a funnel cloud over me.

"It's happening!" Kronos screamed. I watched it in fear.

(AN KINDA VIOLENT. NOT 100%)The cloud started to dissolve into my head. I screamed as I could feel the dust moving around in my brain. I felt pieces slowly dissolving as they came in contact with a memory. With each thing that dissolved, I started to forget. I forgot all my quests, the wars, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, my friends, and eventually, Annabeth. I forgot who I was.

I screamed and screamed.

Soon, everything was dissolved. I didn't know who I was, why I was there, what was going on. I sat there screaming for who knows how long, over an hour I was later told. Nothing new came.

Then, just as Kronos was about to sever the connection we had between ourselves, leaving me like this forever, a new wave of screams erupted from my throat. The remaining dust in my mind started attaching itself to my brain. Unlike a memory which just adds itself to your brain gently, the dust screwed itself deep into my brain, never going to come out. It grew spikes to kill off unwanted new memories or returning memories. It created a new life for me, a new identity. A new purpose.

Eventually, all the new memories were stuck in my mind. I stopped screaming and Kronos released my head from his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"... I am Percy Jackson," I replied. The Titan lord sighed in defeat. I couldn't be controlled. "...Warrior of Kronos." The titan's head whipped around to stare at me.

"My purpose in life is to raise Kronos as rightful ruler of Olympus and destroy the demigods."

"Who's child are you?" He asked me.

"Poseidon is my birthfather, but I am also adopted son of Kronos. I have no power over time. I have power of liquid, including poison and ice and water vapor. I've been with you since I was seven, yet I was sent to Camp Half-Blood at age twelve to spy. I acted and gained their trust. I had to true feelings for them though. That is the summary of important events in my life."

Kronos stared at me in disbelief before grinning like a madman. "Hahaha! I've done it! The Hero of Olympus's mind is mind! He belongs to me! Mwahahahaha!" yelled the Titan lord giving an evil laugh.

I stood up and faced him, having been released from my restraints. Fear shone in my master's eyes. Then, I gave a blood curdling, skin crawling evil laugh. It echoed throughout the room and reached all the way throughout the building.

The titan laughed with me for a moment. Then he yelled," Percy Jackson is mine!"

I stopped laughing. "It's Perseus. Perseus Jackson. Not Percy. I am not Percy Jackson. I am Perseus. Perseus Luke Jackson."

Our twin laughs echoed throughout New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Tomorrow is the day, PERCY JACKSON'S BIRTHDAY! Yay! I'll try to make an extra long chapter, but no promises. I get to see my dense and crybaby cousins. I'm not being mean, I'm telling the truth. One of them got lost in our grandma's backyard, and it was only about 50 square feet! And there was nothing in front if him! My other cousin is almost 13 years old (my age). He cries over who counts at hide and seek. And he's the oldest. The other two are bossy, inappropriate (the girl just turned 5 and she writes tells stories about naked people and BEER!) and also throw tantrums. Nice people right? Not. I blame their father. **

**So let's stop this family tree before I get to more of my relatives. And that was just one family. Just 6 people, although I said nothing about their mother. Anyways, I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! PS: I'm not kidding. Last chapter was not a joke. :) PPS longest chapter yet!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Sweating, I bolted upright in bed. The dream I just had... No. It couldn't have happened. He's to strong right? That's what everyone's been telling me...

"Annabeth? Annabeth are you okay?" asked my half-sister and bunk-mate Arabella.

"I-I don't know to tell you the truth."

"I'm coming down there." My half-sister climbed down the ladder and sat next to me in my bed. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. I hadn't noticed I was crying.

"Oh Annabeth, what's wrong? I can't stand to see you like this! And you're shivering! Here, wrap yourself in this blanket.

I did as I was told. Immediately I felt warmer, just not 100% better.

"Annie, what's wrong?" asked Arabella. "Was it a dream? Did it have something to do with Percy?"

I started sobbing at the sound if his name. If that dream was real...

"Oh I'm sorry Annabeth! I didn't mean to say that! I'm so so sorry!" exclaimed my bunk-mate.

"No. It-it's okay. I needed to get that out. It was my fault. I guess I'm not really stable now mentally."

"It's alright. Just, what's wrong? I can help you. We all can!"

I decided to trust her. So we sat on my bed wrapped up in a blanket as I relayed my feelings, worries, the dream I just had to my sister.

"Oh my! Should we tell Chiron?" exclaimed Arabella once I was finished. I nodded, mouth dry.

We both ran to the Big House as fast as we could, almost like a repeat of what happened a few days ago when I found the letter from Percy. It's been three days and we haven't heard a peep from him. Everyone's getting worried, especially me.

"Chiron! Chiron are you up?" shouted Arabella.

"I am now," replied the sleepy centaur. He looked about to fall asleep standing up until he saw the tear trails on my face. "You girls should probably come in."

"Tell me everything," spoke my mentor once everyone was comfy on the couch.

"Well, for the past three days I've been getting these weird feelings like something had is happening. I didn't know what though. Until now, I thought it was just me being worried about Kronos rising again and Percy. No ones heard from him for three days."

"Yes, I wonder what's happened to the young boy," mused Chiron.

"I think I know, and it's not good," I spoke.

"What's happened?"

"Last night, I had a dream. I was in a dark place, and there was winding hallways to weave through. Somehow, my body was pulled towards one of the rooms. I looked into the room and saw Percy strapped to a chair. The room was huge and a dusty presence was floating in front of him."

"It was Kronos," Arabella put in. I nodded my head.

"These are Kronos's exact words:

"Well this is different than the regular version. Usually I just have to watch. Not this time. This time, I touch your forehead and power from me will fill the room. It will move around for two hours, before deciding what the new should be like, and how strong it has to be to get past your internal defenses and delete your memories. It'll be super painful by the way. You have to be conscious the while time in order for it to work. Ready?""

Chiron paled. "I think I know this. If it worked, we may never get Percy back to us again. What else happened?"

""Never," Percy said.

"Too bad," replied Kronos.

Kronos approached Percy slowly. Carefully, he reached up and places his index finger on his forehead. Once they came in contact, golden dust flamed off the Titan. It circled Percy in air. Eventually, I lost track of how long it took for the dust to decide his fate.

After forever, the golden dust swirled faster than ever before. It created a funnel cloud over Percy.

"It's happening!" Kronos screamed. I watched it in fear, as did Percy.

The cloud started to dissolve into Percy's head. I screamed my boyfriend's back arched up to the ceiling and his eyes closed. He let out an ear-splitting yell that never seemed to end.

Percy became still. Nothing happened. The bright sea-green eyes remained clenched shut in pain.

Then, just as Kronos was about to sever the connection the two had between themselves, a new wave of screams erupted from Percy's throat. He screamed and screamed as I wailed in horror."

I paused in my story, reliving the horrible moment.

"Go on," eased Chiron. I gave in to his calming voice and continued the tragic story.

"Suddenly, Percy's screams stopped. Kronos ceased contact with him.

"Who are you?" asked the Titan nervously.

"I am Perseus Jackson..." replied Percy, eyes closed and head down."

"That's wonderful!" interrupted Chiron. "Percy's alright!"

"Not quite," replied Arabella before gesturing for me to continue.

"Kronos sighed when Percy told him his real name and not some new name. Then, Percy opened his eyes and picked his head up.

"... Warrior of Kronos," he finished.

Percy looked pretty much the same, except his eyes, those bright sea-green eyes, weren't bright or sea-green. They were sharp and cold and looked like they could read your soul. The color was a murky evergreen with gold flakes everywhere in the orbs, making them look good at some angles. He almost looked like... Luke.

Remember, Percy also had that scar across his eye. That just added to the appearance of Luke.

I missed a few if the next things said because I was too busy thinking. I did catch the end of the conversation.

Kronos stared at Percy for a moment. Then he bellowed: "Hahaha! I've done it! The Hero of Olympus's mind is mind! He belongs to me! Mwahahahaha!" The Titan Lord gave an evil laugh.

Percy then stood up and faced him, having been released from his restraints. Fear shone in the titans eyes. Then, he gave a blood curdling, skin crawling evil laugh. It echoed throughout the room and reached all the way throughout the building. It sent chills running up my spine.

The titan laughed with him for a moment. Then he yelled," Percy Jackson is mine!"

Percy stopped laughing. "It's Perseus. Perseus Jackson. Not Percy. I am not Percy Jackson. I am Perseus. Perseus Luke Jackson."

The last thing I heard before I woke up was twin evil laughs echoing throughout Albany," I concluded.

Chiron was pale. "I do know this. It's something only very powerful people can do. Usually, just a primordial god, but they can bless a Titan or god and they can learn it as well."

"What is it Chiron? Can we fix Percy?" Arabella asked.

"I'm sorry girls, it's permanent. The victim has to do it by themselves, and that's only if they've had the mild dose. Percy had the extreme dose. After that, there's two more. There the complete dose and the loss dose."

"What's a mild dose do?" I asked.

"It takes away your identity and replaces it with a new one. That one is only if your fatal flaw won't overpower it and give you your old identity back."

"Extreme dose?" I asked.

"Like a mild dose. It takes away your identity and replaces it. This one is stronger because it wards away new memories that might interfere. It also alters your fatal flaw. If it's grudges, you hold grudges towards the enemy. If it's loyalty, you hold the most sever loyalty-even worse than the loyalty Percy had here- and you hold the loyalty to the person that took away your identity. So in this case, Percy is severely loyal to Kronos. Even more loyal than he was to us if that's possible."

"Complete?" Arabella questioned.

"The person, Kronos, holds complete control over a victim. He controls what they do, say, think. He _is_ them. Luckily, that isn't what Percy got. He still has control. Not a lot, but he can freely think, do things, talk."

"And the last one?" Arabella and I asked at the same time.

Chiron sighed. "Loss. In this one, Kronos takes the person's identity, but leaves them empty. A shell of a person they were before. They can't think or talk, unless it's to the person who stole their souls. That's basically what happens. The master steals the souls of the victims, and the victim becomes a mindless slave for the master forever. The body never dies. The soul never makes it to Elysium. It is held captive by the master. The body can move and everything, but only by commands. And only commands from the master or a messenger for the master if he's busy," explained Chiron.

Arabella and I nodded.

"Alright girls. We shall discuss this more after breakfast. Why don't you two go get dressed?" spoke Chiron glancing at our pajamas.

Arabella and I blushed.

"Thanks Chiron," I told him sadly.

"Aw come on Annie! I'll race you to the cabin!"

I put aside my sorrow and glanced at Arabella. "Alright Ary! On you mark, get set, GO!"

Chiron stood and watched us as we raced to cabin 6 (AN RIGHT NUMBER?).

Thats why the campers saw two teenage girls running through camp in their pjs at 7:45 in the morning. That's also why most of the Athena cabin was grumpy the rest of the day; they saw us and asked why. We withheld the information. We like to know things. None of us like being kept in the dark about anything. Typical Athena kids.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! How's the story so far? You like it, hate it, don't care about it or me... Tell me! Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PERCY JACKSON! Did you all wear blue today? I did! (My sister is a PJ hater. She wouldn't even touch anything blue!) I own nothing, and ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I tried to make it longer! **

**Percy's POV**

It's been two weeks since I was in the room, strapped to a wooden chair. I've been going on missions for my master ever since. I've assassinated someone, kidnapped a lot of kids and brought them to Kronos to join us, and gotten things we might need to over-take the gods once and for all.

Today, I have a mission to spy on Camp Half-Blood. Details? I have to infiltrate the borders, and hide all day while I can watch them. I cannot, however, be seen. If I am, I get beaten. Sometimes, it's makes me wonder if this is the right side, but then the feeling disappears right after I get it, almost like it's been deleted.

"Perseus Jackson to Kronos's quarters. Perseus Jackson," buzzed the intercom. We have it going around the whole building, so if Kronos needs us or needs to hear something we say, he can do it easily and quickly.

I sprinted to the office and burst through the doors. It's not good to be late here.

"Sit down Perseus," my adoptive father told me. I nodded and took a seat in front of him in a black swivel chair.

"Master?"

"We are going to battle Camp Half-Blood in a few days time. I have an outfit for you to wear. It was custom-made just for you. Here, try it on." He handed me a t-shirt, zip-up sweatshirt, and a pair of pants with some Nike sneakers.

I nodded, taking the clothes. Kronos waved his hand and a curtain appeared. I hopped behind it and slipped the clothes on.

I looked down at myself. I wore navy blue camo pants like in the marines, a gold colored sweatshirt and a black t-shirt that had a scythe printed on it.

"Perfect," spoke the Titan. "You'll wear the hood up to the battle, and after I introduce you to the campers as my adoptive son, you'll lower the hood and take off these sunglasses I've given you. It will shock them so much that they won't be able to fight. We'll rush them at this point and destroy them."

"Yes master," I replied in a monotone voice. That's my usual tone now.

"Now, what are you standing here for? You have a mission don't you Perseus? Take off those clothes and get to it!" I scurried out of the office and to my room.

My room has a bed, dresser, intercom, and bathroom. The walls are gol's like every other room and the door is black. Each door is a different color. It's the only way to tell the rooms apart.

Within 5 minutes, I was dressed in a green shirt, black pants, and a black knit hat. I jogged to the road and hailed a taxi.

"Long Island, Farm Road," I told the driver. He nodded, and we were off.

••••••• LINE BREAK • TIME SKIP •••••••

"Keep the change," I told the taxi driver as i handed him a 50. He sped away as fast as he could in case I changed my mind.

In front of me was Thalia's Tree. I slinked past and blended into the shadows of the trees. My eyes slid down to my walkie-talkie watch. I can communicate with Kronos using that device. It also tells time. Right now it's about 7:00. Dinner.

Sure enough, the dinner horn sounded as soon as I thought that. I smirked to myself. Dinner is the perfect time for spying.

I climbed bed up a tree by the border and swung limb to limb as the campers made their way to the pavilion.

I hid by the entrance in the bushes as everyone filed in. Some were laughing, talking, playing, pushing. The only people that didn't look happy was Chiron, Annabeth, and Arabella daughter of Athena. Wonder what's wrong with them. I crept closer.

Chiron stood once everyone was seated and trotted onto the stage. Grabbing the microphone, he spoke, "Good evening campers. Today, Annabeth Chase would like to say something to you all. Annabeth?" The blonde dragged her feet as she climbed the stage.

"Thank you Chiron. As many of you know, Percy Jackson has been missing for over two weeks. All attempts at finding him have failed. But I do have information regarding Percy."

"Really? Why haven't you said so before?" yelled Thalia. "I should've know at least! I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are Thalia. I just wasn't sure until now what was going in with Percy and if there was a way we could fix it. There isn't."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Katie Gardner.

Annabeth sighed before answering. "He's gone over to Kronos's side."

Questions rang out. Campers were standing up and yelling, waving their arms frantically, screaming and pushing each other. I smirked at the chaos, but listened as Annabeth tried to regain control.

"Will you all just SHUT UP?" screamed a Hades girl, Selene if my memory's correct. Her cold black eyes glared at everyone before settling on Annabeth. They softened as she made a go-ahead gesture. Annabeth took a deep breath then continued.

"As I was about to say, Percy has been possessed by the enemy." Gasps echoed throughout the pavilion. "Who knew Percy could be turned to the other side by that? Anyways, he believes we all were never his friends. He believes the Olympians turned their backs on him when they killed Anne, but it was actually Kronos who did that."

Wait what? Maybe I am on the wrong side...

"After Kronos killed Anne, Percy believes that the Titan was only one there for him. He was adopted by The Lord of time and is now his adopted son. Poseidon is still his father. Percy also thinks he came to camp at age twelve to gain our trust. He was the spy all along and Silena was just a distraction. Percy also says his name is Perseus. He'll strangle you if you call him anything but Perseus."

I hid in the shadows. Is that true? Is what Annabeth is saying the real thing? Or is what Kronos told me real?

I didn't have time to ponder these new thoughts because Nico, Selene, and the rest of the Hades kids' eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" asked an Aphrodite girl.

"Someone's watching us," whispered Nico. I tensed. "And listening to us," he added.

Suddenly, the shadows I was hiding in were wiped away and I was left crouching in plain sight.

"Percy!" yelped Annabeth.

"You just said it yourself. I'm not here. I'm missing," I spoke, then I was gone. I opened my eyes to mind myself in headquarters of Kronos. In front of me was the Titan lord himself.

"Master!" I spoke falling to my knees in a bow.

"Did they see you?"

"Yes sir. I was revealed by the Hades campers. They removed the shadows I was hiding in. If you erase the last 5 minutes, you'll have deleted their memory of me."

My master nodded slowly. "Yes I will. This does not mean you're getting out of your beating," he sneered. I shivered in fear.

"I'm sorry, Milord! I didn't mean to! Please don't master! Please!" I begged, my eyes widening in worry.

"I'm sorry Perseus, but we believe in punishments here. Either you willingly do it, or I make you."

"Master, I was wondering, are we the good guys or the bad guys?" I changed the subject. "I think we're the bad guys."

"We are Perseus. Is that a problem?"

"Well, I would like to take a leave of absence sir. I don't like being a villain, but I don't know what I want," I spoke.

Kronos's face grew red. "Where did you get those ideas?" he asked furious, but I was too oblivious to notice.

"Annabeth gave a speech today while I was spying..."

"NO!" roared the Titan. "I can't do this! You must be controlled!"

"Sir?"

The lord of time got a devious look in his eye. "Tomorrow, you get the complete," he told me. I decided I didn't like that.

"What's a complete?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough... I'd tell you but that wouldn't be smart since you won't remember it tomorrow night anyways."

Oh no. Annabeth, you if were serious about saving me, you better do it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! How are you today? In case you're wondering, I'm great! (I bet you weren't wondering.) Want to know why? You don't? Too bad! The new book ****Percy Jackson's Greek Gods**** came out today! I've already read two chapters! I would've read more, but I decided to write some more today! :) I own nothing so enjoy thus chapter! Percabeth in this one! Longest Chapter yet!**

**Percy's POV**

"Get your grubby mitts off me!" I yelled at the two demigods who have been carrying me down a hall. It's the same ones from before, Christina and Josh. I just finished my talk with Kronos. It wasn't really a talk per say... More like me screaming and him beating me with a stick and weapons before pouring water on me so I could heal.

The two demigods ignored my cries as I struggled against them. Soon, we reached the end of the corridor. They threw me into a cell-like room with no mercy. The floor didn't soften my fall as I landed on my leg on the stone floor. I heard a crack, then felt pain racing up my leg.

"I think I broke my leg," I gasped. They snickered.

"Why should we care?" Christina asked. I didn't answer, because if I did, I would've failed.

They took my silence as their cue to leave. I heard them laughing as their feet slapped the ground and the echoes found my ears.

I scowled. What did I ever do to get here? I was loyal to my master and never doubted him. I only asked him a question once and that was because I was curious about something the daughter of- no, Annabeth- said. What am I thinking?

I paused. Is this really me? Am I a warrior of Kronos? Or a hero of Olympus? Am I Percy or Perseus?

I pushed those thoughts aside. They'll get me nowhere. Instead, I took inventory of the room they tossed me in.

Stone floor, check. Piece of wood with a sheet on it for a blanket, check. Toilet in the corner that I'll never use, check. No windows? Check. Barred door? Check- wait, not check.

I stared at the door. I was expecting a barred door like all the other cells have, but I guess not. My door is steel, about 20 layers wide. It has one slot in it that only opens from the outside. Interesting.

I must've sat there for a long time, because the next thing I know, I'm walking on air. There's nothing around me except clouds. I sat down on one and closed my eyes, not even questioning this.

I sat there on a cloud relaxing until a familiar voice almost knocked me off the cloud.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" screamed a girl's voice. A blonde haired teen was running towards me.

"Annabeth?" I asked confused. "What the Hades are you doing here?"

**Annabeth's POV**

After Percy just randomly disappeared today at dinner after randomly appearing, I've been thinking nonstop. Here's a brief list of the many questions coming and going in my mind:

Was that really Percy?

Why was he watching us?

Is he still controlled?

What did he mean when he said he was missing if we could see him plain as day?

Thats only a few of the questions buzzing in my brain. If I listed them all out, we'd be here all day.

I sighed then looked at the watch on my wrist. I fought back tears as I realized what watch it was. Percy had given that to me after the fight with Gaea for our anniversary.

I quickly read the time then adverted my eyes before I had an emotional breakdown. Slowly, I walked back to my cabin, then changed my mind and walked to Poseidon's cabin.

I know what you're probably thinking, isn't that against the rules? Yes it is. But Percy and I are exceptions. Im allowed to sleep their at night but not be there during the day, and only if Percy's not here. Percy's allowed to visit my cabin during the day, just not at night. Pretty simple rules.

I slipped through the Poseidon cabin doors and made my way over to the only unmade bed here. A Minotaur horn used to hand above it, but it was taken when Percy left. I sighed as I tried to hold back my tears.

Slipping on one of percy's old t-shirts as pajamas, I crawled into his bed and made myself comfortable. Then, I slipped off into a dream.

******* DREAM *******

I found myself walking on clouds. Turning my head to look all the way around, I searched for danger. I know it's a dream and I'm floating on clouds, but it never hurts to be cautious. I didn't see anything dangerous, until I spotted a black haired teen laying down on a cloud a few yards ahead of me.

The teen's eyes were closed like he was asleep and his hands were pillowing his head. He looks so much like...

I crept closer to get a better look. It is him!

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled running towards him. He was so startled he almost fell off his cloud.

"Annabeth? What the Hades are you doing here?" He asked confused.

I laughed. "This is a dream. I guess we were supposed to talk or something. Is there anything new? Wait, are you still Perseus? Or Percy?"

**Percy's POV (lot of POV switches this chapter!)**

I stared at her. She looks so beautiful, with the sunset's light causing her hair to glow pink and orange... She's an angel, not able to hurt anything...

And she kicked me with her foot.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I cried.

"I just asked you who you are. But you you too busy daydreaming to hear me," Annabeth asked me.

"I was not daydreaming! I was watching an angel," I spoke staring straight into her into her gray orbs. She blushed.

"Who am I?" I asked myself. "That's a good question. Um, is Jake an acceptable answer?"

"Well, who is Jake?"

"Jake is this guy... He doesn't know if he's a warrior for Kronos, or a hero for Olympus. He just wants peace for once. Jake has lost a lot of people over the years, and each death makes him weaker, wearier. He's tired of war. Why can't people work things out instead of fight? Fighting is wrong. Jake is also lonely and in need of compassion."

"It sounds like you know Jake extremely well, or you are Jake," Annabeth guessed.

I stared at her, then slowly nodded.

"Now it sounds like Jake needs to decide who he wants to be. Does he want to be the feared Warrior of Kronos and adopted son of Kronos, or the pressured Hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon?" asked Annabeth. I thought for a moment.

"Can't Jake just be Jake? Just himself? Does he need a title to be happy? Jake, son of Sally Jackson and stepson of Paul Blofis. Fetcher of pizza on Friday Nights," I suggested.

"You and I both know that can't happen," Annabeth told me. I nodded.

We sat in silence for a minute before I thought of something.

"Annabeth, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes Percy or should I say Jake?"

"After I came back from Camp Half-Blood today, I got in trouble with Kronos. I heard your speech and asked for a leave of absence to compensate my feelings. He denied saying he couldn't take it anymore."

Annabeth gasped. "He thinks you're breaking free from the possession! And you are! That's wonderful!"

"I wouldn't say that so soon. He told me he couldn't take it and he was giving me the complete. What does that mean?"

Annabeth paled. "Percy, you have to get out of there. When's he giving you the complete?"

"Um, in the morning. I think," I told her. If possible, Annabeth paled even more. "What does complete mean?"

"Complete means Kronos takes over your body. You become a mindless warrior zombie, a puppet for the Titan. Your mind is buried deep down within his power, never to show itself again. You'll remain a puppet for your master forever, unless you die in battle," Annabeth spoke worriedly. Now I know why.

"Annabeth, you have to save me. There's going to be a battle in a few days. Kronos will be there, he'll have me too, you have to warn everyone! I'm not sure when, but be prepared."

Everything started to get fuzzy. "Annabeth! Don't go easy on me if you battle me! Knock me out and keep my captive! I might be able to wake up!"

"No it's impossible! Percy! Don't go!" Annabeth cried as the vision turned black and white.

"Do it! It's our only chance! I'm sorry Annabeth! And don't forget, I've always loved you and always will!"

I didn't hear her reply, since the dream ended before I could.

I looked up and saw the faces of the two demigods that were assigned to me 3 weeks ago.

"Ready runt?" Asked the boy. "It's time for your complete."

"No," I whispered. "Go to Tartarus."

"Wrong answer!" Spoke Christina. They lifted me up and dragged me down the hall.

Im sorry Annabeth. Good bye. Will we ever meet again?

i thought of a song as I was pulled through the building. Goodbye Stranger.

It was an early morning yesterday

I was up before the dawn

And I really have enjoyed my stay

But I must be moving on

Like a king without a castle

Like a queen without a throne

I'm an early morning lover

And I must be moving on

Now I believe in what you say

Is the undisputed truth

But I have to have things my own way

To keep me in my youth

Like a ship without an achor

Like a slave without a chain

Just the thought of those sweet ladies

Sends a shiver through my veins

And I will go on shining

Shining like brand new

I'll never look behind me

My troubles will be few

Goodbye strange it's been nice

Hope you find your paradise

Tried to see your point of view

Hope your dreams will all come true

Goodbye Mary, Goodbye Jane

Will we ever meet again

Feel no sorrow, feel no shame

Come tomorrow, feel no pain

Now some they do and some they don't

And some you just can't tell

And some they will and some they won't

With some it's just as well

You can laugh at my behavior

That'll never bother me

Say the devil is my savior

But I don't pay no heed

And I will go on shining

Shining like brand new

I'll never look behind me

My troubles will be few

Goodbye stranger it's been nice

Hope you've found your paradise

Goodbye stranger it's been nice...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Nothing really new here. Just in a few days, I'm going back to school. I'll probably only be able to do a chapter every two days or something like that. Sorry. I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! And don't die on me yet anyone! More drama to come! :) New longest chapter!**

**Percy's POV **

I was brutally dragged down the corridor of the Titan hideout. It's not my fault really, I had a broken leg. I know, I could've used the nasty toilet water in my cell to heal it, but I don't know what's been in there and where it's been. I mean, try not to think too much about it, but what if it didn't work at all? And what would be left behind? Numbers 1 and 2. Ew.

After an hour of twisting and turning hallways, getting lost and turning around, getting stepped on 'accidentally' by my torturers, and the horrible small talk, we finally made it to the room.

I wasn't sure sure what I was expecting, but it was pretty weird. The walls were painted bright yellow with sparkly gold dots and the floor was also painted yellow, just without the dots. And the ceiling? It was also yellow. I have NO idea how they managed that though. I mean, wouldn't it just drip onto the floor? Maybe that's why the floor is also yellow.

Let me be the first to say: get a new color scheme.

The two demigods pushed me onto a couch in the middle of the yellow room. A couch. That's weird. Anyways, I was forcefully laid down and strapped onto the couch, like I was for the chair, except this room is blinding me just looking at their paint job. I mean talk about low standards. They could've done so much better with this stuff!

Christina an and Josh stood at attention at both ends if the couch, waiting for the time lord to walk into the room. I decided to ask them for a favor.

"Hey Christina, Josh, can you to help a fellow demigod out here? I know this might sound strange, but I like being able to control my own body. You'll break the demigod code if you don't," I spoke coolly, or as cool as anyone could while strapped to a couch. I totally managed to pull it off though.

"There's no such thing as 'demigod code'," Christina told me. Josh just stared.

"Ok yeah, I was pulling your leg there. But I was telling the truth when I said I like to be in control of my own body. No lies there!"

Christina opened her mouth to say something, but Josh beat her to it. "What do you want 'Jake'?"

I looked around. "You talking to me?"

"Yes you. I know what you told her. I'm a son of Hypnos, and I can see anyones dreams. I know everything you told her," Josh spoke.

I was surprised. Usually Hypnos kids couldn't keep their eyes open long enough to eat lunch, let alone fight.

Apparently, Christina didn't know Josh was a Hypnos kid either. "What?! I always thought you were an Ares kid! You've always loved the torture part of this job, and you look like one too! Except you don't have the muscle, but that's not important! Why didn't you tell me!"

Its true. Josh had the stringy brown hair and reddish-brown eyes other Ares kids have.

"Well I'm sorry! But you never told me yours so I never told you mine! And it never came up! Is that my fault!" exclaimed Josh.

"Yes it is! Every time I wanted to have a conversation about our lives, you always made up some kind of excuse!"

"Um, if you could just-" I started.

"SHUT UP!" They both screamed at me without actually looking at me. I sighed.

The two kept arguing about life until I heard a person coming towards the room. I'm not sure who it was, but it couldn't have been good.

"Um guys, someone's coming. Quickly." I'm not sure why I'm helping them, maybe it's because they're demigods like me and they could always change sides. Maybe they were just swayed the wrong way at the wrong time.

Christina and Josh both looked at me quickly before straightening up. You couldn't even tell they were in the middle at screaming at each other.

Like I had suspected, it was Kronos unfortunately. He drifted in and looked at me.

"Hello Perseus. Are you ready?"

"Never. Just tell me one thing, how does this work? I want to know so I can tell the gods all your secrets once I'm free."

"You'll never be free, but I'll tell you anyways. I'd like to give you important information, then close you up so the gods have no choice but to kill you and ask your soul," Kronos sneered.

I held back to urge to look afraid and beg for mercy. I wasn't going to get any anyways.

"Lets see, where to start... Hm..." Kronos thought. "Oh I know! Want to know why I'm doing this to you and no one else? No other demigods? I could have anyone if I wanted. I could've chosen your little girlfriend Annabeth. But I chose you. Why? You see, you're connected. Olympus likes you, Camp Half-Blood looks up to you and needs you, Camp Jupiter respects you, you even have mortal friends who will be crushed if you die! But seeing you like this, so fragile and in the enemy's possession, why, that'll break them. Camps won't be able to fight, Olympus won't smite you since Poseidon and other gods will cause a war! It's the perfect plan! You're the ideal demigod for the job!"

I tried not to look horrified, but I guess it didn't work. The Titan laughed.

"Why am I laying on a couch?" I asked.

"This procedure is different from the extreme. You need to have your whole body spread out, not one finger bent, or else I'll only have partial control. I also need to touch your heart first, since the power goes in there and makes it's way to the top of your head, the tips of your fingers, the bottom of your feet. Everything is just better if you lay down."

I stared at him. "You know Kronos, you're crazy. At first, you thought I'd willingly work for you, then you thought changing my personality would make a difference, now you think that by making me your mindless puppet I'll be loyal to you. Listen closely to me now." I leaned towards the Titan. "You will **_never_** be rid of me. I, Percy Jackson, will always come back. You can bury my mind with power, take away my identity, steal my soul, it doesn't matter. I'll always return. Want to know how? My friends. My family. As long as I have them, I'll keep coming back. No matter what."

The Titan backed away from me. "I'll just have to delete your family and friends, starting with Annabeth Chase. (AN HERES SOME... MENTIONS OF 'CUDDLING' LOTS! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!) I wonder what her body is like. Do you know Perseus? Is Annabeth a virgin? I'd love to just-" Kronos was cut off right there as I screamed in rage. The room exploded as water flooded in from the bathroom. I willed myself to remain dry, then commanded the water to attack the Titan lord.

"NO!" I screamed, still strapped to the couch. "ANNABETH WILL REMAIN UNTOUCHED UNTIL THE DAY SHE MARRIES YOU. DONT YOU **_DARE_** **_EVEN_** THINK ABOUT THAT AS LONG AS I LIVE. AS LONG AS MY SOUL IS STILL HERE, YOU _WILL NOT_ TOUCH HER!"

The Titan backed away trying to fight the water. Suddenly, all the power felt drained from me. I looked around and saw Kronos harnessing the power I was giving off.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"I need to control you! If I take away your power, just enough at least, I can force you to be still! I still have a small amount of control over you!" the time lord yelled.

The water kept dying down. My power lowered and lowered, until I could barely lift a finger, let alone fight Kronos one on one.

"Now where were we..." The Titan asked as he crept closer to me. My power was gone.

"No," I whispered weakly.

The Titan placed his hand above my chest. Immediately, power flew off his hand and hit me right in the heart. I felt my life slowly being covered with power, the wrong type of power. This power was evil, so evil, and dark. My skin started turning gold like one of Midas's statues. My bones started freezing up and my whole body grew stiff as the power surged through me.

It felt like my body would overload, but still the power kept coming. I waned to scream, but I was too weak. All I could manage was a feeble protest.

"This can't be happening," I whimpered.

"Oh but it is Perseus. It is," Kronos laughed, his hand still above me as power filled me up.

Soon, my whole lower body was golden and stiff. My legs couldne move and mistyped could my toes. I had no control. My upper was on the way as well. My arms, chest, and stomach were gold and stiff as well. The only thing I had left was my head and neck, and I didn't have it for much longer.

"Any last words?" Kronos asked me as my mouth was about to become golden.

I would've nodded, but I have no control over anything lower than my mouth. "I'm sorry everyone. I've failed you."

"Aw so touching. Not!"

The power kept coming just as strong. It hasn't slowed down at all since it started.

I started to panic. I'm almost gone. No! I have to stay! Kronos can have me, not this time!

My skin kept turning gold. My mouth, nose, my eyes were gone. Now all I have is my brain.

I tried to fight. I thought of thoughts to keep my alive, but Kronos knew what I was doing.

"Why are you doing it Percy? They never needed you. Just think, you've been here for over three weeks now, and they haven't come to your rescue yet. They haven't even tried. Why are you fighting? You'll finally be at peace now! No more fighting or wars, you'll be free! Just give up Percy. Give up Percy Jackson."

I tried to be strong, but eventually, the words got the best of me. I gave in.

My brain felt like it was being covered in blankets on a cold day. It got dizzy and drowsy. The room started spinning as I started to fall asleep. I couldn't fight it, I no longer had control.

Just as I lost consciousness, I heard Kronos cheering above my puppet of a body. "Its mine! I control Percy Jackson's body!"

Im sorry everyone.

"Percy Jackson gave up!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hang with me everyone. It gets happier. Just... Not in this chapter. In fact, it might get even sadder. But it'll be happy soon! Maybe. Depends. Sorry! :) I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! I won't beg you to review or anything, but I makes me feel super good to know that someone likes my story. Thank you. PM me if you want. I'm always open. PS: no promises on Percy. I'm just that evil. :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up after my talk with Percy harboring many different emotions. I was happy I could still talk to him and he was somewhat in control, but then I was sad that he wasn't here. I was also furious to say the least at Kronos for taking him and worried because Percy said he might get the complete treatment. I need to talk to Chiron about this, and fast.

Just like several other times that week, I raced to the Big House in my pajamas at an early hour of the morning, or at least for a normal teen it was early.

"Chiron!" I yelled bursting through the front door. He looked up from the book he was reading on the couch.

"Come sit," he patted the chair in front of him once he say how distraught I was feeling. "Do you need anyone in here to comfort you? Give you courage?"

I sniffed fed to hold back my tears. The worrying emotion was eating me up inside. I nodded.

"Who?"

"T-Thalia, N-Nico, and A-Arabella," I stuttered. I was breathing heavy from fear, not from my sprint.

Chiron on called the three demigods to come and within minutes, they were all sitting somewhere around the room looking at me.

"Go on Annabeth," Chiron prompted me when I wouldn't say anything.

I took a deep breath to calm my breathing. "Last night, I spoke to Percy."

"Really? What did he say?" Nico asked. He really looked up to Seaweed Brain.

"Kronos was still controlling his body, but I spoke to our Percy hidden by Perseus. He said, that after hearing my speech about finding him, he started to question the way he was doing things and why. Being the loyal idiot he is, instead of running away without a word, he asked Kronos for a leave if absence."

"Why? Isn't it obvious that the Titan would deny?" Arabella asked flabbergasted.

"He is _such_ a kelp head," sighed Thalia.

I nodded. "But he's our kelp head. Kronos himself said it, Percy is breaking free from the extreme procedure."

"That's great!" Arabella exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Kronos needs control of Percy, it's the only thing to help them win this war. Kronos is giving the complete possession treatment. For those that don't know, Kronos is making Percy into a puppet. The enemy will control him, but he'll still be in there, just deep deep down. To far to reach."

Everyone gaped at me. "When?" Nico whispered, so softly that I almost missed it.

I lowered my head. "This morning. He might already be gone," I admitted.

Before anyone could say anything, the door burst open. Hanging on the frame, Grover stood panting. "I need a child of Iris- FAST. It's Percy."

^^^^^^^ LINE BREAK ^ TIME SKIP 5 MIN ^^^^^^^

Within five minutes, we gathered all the counselors in the rec room. Butch son of iris created a rainbow and Grover threw a coin in. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Show me the conversation in my head." Some people looked at the satyr oddly, but thankfully said nothing.

The rainbow shimmered, and in front of his laid a beat up son of Poseidon. His legs were trapped under a huge golden boulder. Golden rubble was scattered all around him.

"Percy!" Grover bleated. Everyone stared in shock at the hero of Olympus.

"No time for hellos, we don't have much time. Kronos will be back any minute," Percy hurriedly spoke. "I'm no longer in control of my body. Annabeth will explain later. There's going to be a battle with both camps in 3 days. You have to merge if you all want to live. My body will be there. I'll be under Kronos's control, so I cant feel mercy. Be careful. In order to win, you have to take me out. Knock me out, then kidnap me. Keep me in the basement. When I'm not near Kronos, I shouldn't hurt anyone. I'll be free. You'll all be safe. Don't worry about me. I'm still here. I'll always be able to see and hear, so talk to me. I might not wake up at first. My body will be in a coma kinda. I'm not sure when I'll wake up. Just everyone, be careful. Show me no mercy, be aside that's what my body will show you. Just know, it's not me. I'm sorry." Percy's eyes widened in fear.

A golden warrior in battle armor appeared behind Percy to his right. Still stuck under the good boulder, he couldn't get up to fight.

"What is this Perseus?" the warrior growled.

"I was saying goodbye, seeing as you've already taken over my body, my mind won't be too far behind will it?"

The warrior scoffed. "If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you already. You're lucky you're important, or you'd be visiting your sister now."

Percy glared at the warrior. "Dont you dare dishonor her soul after you killed her you monster," he roared furiously.

(AN THE WARRIOR GETS SOME SUGGESTIVE IDEAS. MIGHT WANT TO SKIP A BIT. SORRY.) The warrior ignored Poseidon's son. "Look, your dear girlfriend Annabeth is here." I glared at him. "Imagine a the fun we could have together. Just you, me, some place private, maybe even some alchohol to spice things up..."

I must've looked horrified because the warrior laughed. "Oh Miss Chase, why do you love this 'hero'? He's been faking all along. This isn't his real personality. Seaweed brain? Not. He's as smart as any child of Athena. It was his job to blend in. He's smart, can read, can actually control his ADHD. Isn't that right Perseus?"

Percy said nothing. We all stared at him. "Percy?"

No reply. He just stared at the ground trapped.

"Percy, what's 4598x6732?" I asked, already doing the math in my head.

Percy sighed. "30,953,736."

I stared at him, mouth slightly open. What else did I not know?

"Im sorry Annabeth. I'm sorry everyone. I wasn't working for this _-beep- _though. I swear on the styx," Percy tried to convince us. No one said anything.

"No, if I said anything it wouldve killed you all! No please, just listen to me!" Everyone turned their heads away from the screen.

"I trusted you Percy," I whispered disappointed.

"No Annabeth please! It's all a plot! It's a plot to kill you! Kill us all! You have to believe me!"

"Good bye Percy," I spoke turning away from the screen.

Percy screamed as Kronos said something. It sounded like, "now your friends will never save you. You'll be my puppet forever."

I quickly turned back to the mist just in time to see the warrior start abusing Percy. The golden man must've forgotten we were there, because he went on and on kicking, slashing, punching the son of Poseidon. My boyfriend screamed in pain. I felt tears spring into my eyes.

"No," I whispered when there was a brief point of silence. All eyes turned to me, including a merciless golden pair and a tortured sea-green pair.

"No," I repeated louder.

"No what?" The warrior asked me.

"No. I will not let you hurt Percy, no matter what. I will save him, and if I'm the only one, so be it." I stood up.

Everyone was silent before Thalia stood up. "I'll save Percy."

"As will I," Nico spoke as he stood up.

"I will too." Jake mason.

"Don't forget us." The Stolls.

"I'll help." Katie Gardner.

Soon, everyone was standing up and saying they would help save percy. The golden warrior looked at us baffled.

"But he lied to you! He broke your trust!"

"But he's family, and family never gives up," Nico bravely spoke.

Percy looked at us, his eyes still tortured, but holding a small shred of hope on them.

"Hold on Percy!" Grover bleeted.

"As long as you don't give up on me, I won't give in. Please, don't give up. I'll be back," Percy spoke, his voice hoarse.

"We wont give up Percy! You'll be back before you know it!"

The golden warrior looked outraged. "NO! No this can't be happening! Do you not know who I am?!"

"Yeah, we know who you are, and we aren't scared. Now give Percy back and we'll be scared of you them. Give us Percy, _Kronos_," I demanded.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Even Percy and Kronos did, which was saying something. Kronos snapped his fingers, and Percy disappeared.

"I don't appreciate you taking back my right hand man. He's mine now, forever. I don't know what you think you can do to erase my possession, but it's impossible. This change of mind is permanent. Nothing can fix that, not even the strongest healing magic. Good luck. Or not."

With that, the Titan lord slashed through the message and dissolved.

I had had been brave for so long while Kronos was on the screen. I couldn't take it anymore, and broke into a sobbing mess. No one knew how to comfort me, but then, like last time, I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. Clarisse was comforting me.

"He'll be fine. We can help him. You'll fix him."

"I just hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello wonderful people! Thank you for the reviews you've given me! I'm taking oddly today because when I get excited, really excited, I talk oddly, and I also write oddly as well. Would you like to know why I am excited? You would not? I will tell you anyway. School! It's on Tuesday! I'm so excited, yet I doubt anyone else is. My six year old brother is excited, just because he gets to see his stalker girlfriend and his posse of girls who love him. And he's a six year old boy. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I own nothing! :) (Longest Chapter yet! Yes!)**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been three days since the talk with Percy and Kronos. I've been in my cabin crying my eyes out, and when I wasn't doing that, I was planning to get Percy back. There's one thing I feel like I'm forgetting though, I just can't remember. I hope it's not important.

Most of the campers have been avoiding me the past two days. Not avoiding per say, but not seeing me either. I mean, yeah I was hiding in my cabin for two days, and the third day I was moody, but that's no excuse not to go up and give someone a hug, even if you don't really know them.

The few people that haven't been unfriendly to me was Thalia, Nico, Chiron, and surprisingly, Clarisse.

Today is my second day out of my cabin. Im better than yesterday, emotion-wise, but I'm still kind of moody. Right now, Clarisse and I were walking to the pavilion for lunch.

"Clarisse," I asked, "can I ask you a question?"

"What princess?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Clarisse stopped walking and stared at me. I stopped as well and stared back.

The child of Ares didn't speak for a moment, before replying: "You just remind me so much of Silena right now, after she lost Beckendorf. It's just something inside of me, it screams at me to help you, comfort you, cheer you up if possible. I'll stop ic you want me to."

I stared, before smiling. "No it's okay. I was just curious, being a child of Athena and all. Just, thank you. I really appreciate your help."

Clarisse smiled back before realizing what she was going, thean she wiped the grin off her face.

I smirked at her. "Come on War Girl, let's get to lunch."

Clarisse smirked at me, then broke of into a sprint leaving me to chase behind.

We burst onto the pavilion, Clarisse leading the way, and I just barely coming in second.

"I win."

"No you don't War Girl! You cheated! It wasn't even a race!"

"I wasn't cheating Bird Brain, I just got a head start. How's that my fault?"

"We weren't even racing though!"

"Too bad Princess."

I glared at Clarisse, not my death glare, but an unamused glare that I usually saved for annoying friends. _Cough cough_ Thalia, Nico, Percy _cough_. I have really bad allergies today.

After our little dispute, War Girl and I turned our faces to the crowd of campers eating lunch. All eyes were on us.

"What are you punks all looking at? My awesome spear point? Cause that'll be going up your-"

"Ok that's enough Clarisse," I interrupted. "Don't get colorful on us. There's some young campers here. _Very_ young."

Clarisse glared at me, bur didn't say anything else, to my relief. We both walked together to get our food. I picked up a salad and Clarisse got a steak and mashed potatoes. (AN IM REALLY CRAVING THAT NOW. YUM.) I followed her as we walked over to the tables and sat down at one. The only people sitting there was a daughter of Hecate, descendent of Hypnos (we have descendents now) and a son of Iris. They all scurried away as soon as we sat down.

I picked at my food with a celestial bronze fork. They were plastic before, but Chiron was convinced to change it after a monster from the woods attacked an Ares kid on the way to take a nap. Let's just say, the kid had a picnic, but he forged his own utensils. Let's also say that the grumpy kid saved his own life.

Clarisse noticed my frown and the way I was picking at my food. "What's wrong Bird Brain?"

I sighed. "There's something I know I need to remember, but I keep forgerrig what it is. Something Percy said..."

"I've been feeling that was too Princess. I wonder what it was that Prissy was telling us that we forgot. It might be important."

"Yeah I-" I was interrupted my an explosion from the hill. My eyes widened.

"The attack!" Both Clarisse and I exclaimed at the same time, eyes wide.

"How could we forget?!" I muttered as I jumped up and grabbed my knife from it's place on my belt.

Clarisse shook her head and pulled out her electric spear Mamer. We looked at each other, then raced to Half-Blood Hill, where I'm sure that's where the explosion came from. With us ran most of the older campers, some were watching the kids too going to fight, while others were out of commission due to injuries.

Once we got to the hill, am army was spread out in front of us. In front was a golden mist in the vague form of a man. Kronos. Next to him stood a boy in a hoodie and sweat pants. From under the shadow the hood have off, a pair of golden eyes glowed. I stared straight at him.

"Percy," I whispered in shock and sadness. Clarisse looked at me with sympathy.

"Greek campers, I am Kronos," the mist man spoke. "I have come to battle you. If any of you wish to join us, please step forward and do so now. Once the fight has started, we will show no mercy."

No one moved. Some people were looking around to see if anyone else was doing anything, while others were just staring at Kronos will barely controlled rage. I stepled forward.

"So, the little daughter of Athena wishes to join us?"

"No. Go to Tartarus Titan. Can't you see none of these loyal campers want to join you? Only an idiot would do that. We work for the gods," I bravely spoke.

The Titan glared at me. "Your boyfriend joined me."

"Like I said, only an idiot would join you. I know Percy was just pretending to be dense, but what he did was idiotic, even if it was to save us all."

The Titan glared. "You know, you might've stood a chance if you had Perseus. But sadly, he joined the winning team. Isn't that right Commander?"

The boy in the hoodie nodded, before lowering his hood. Just like I had suspected, it was Percy. He looked about the same, except his eyes were glowing gold. Sometimes you could see a glimmer of green in those pools of gold, but it was soon drowned by evil power.

Some campers around me gasped. I guess they were the ones who either never noticed Percy was gone, or didn't know of his most recent condition. I don't know which is worse.

"Yes! Campers, behold Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus! But now he is Perseus Jackson, Warrior and Puppet of Kronos!" Cue maniacal laugh. I stared in horror. If Percy was a puppet, how could we rescue him by knocking him out like he said?

Once the Titan was done laughing at us, he yelled one word that unfroze time and allowed the monsters to move. "CHARGE!"

Battle cries sounding, Percy and the rest of the monster army ran down the hill towards us. Some enemy demigods shot arrows at Peleus to distract him, and while he was busy, another demigod snuck up and stole the Golden Fleece. Our protective borders disappeared.

Having no other option other than being crushed by our enemies, I ordered the campers to retaliate. "CHARGE!" Campers ran at monsters, demigods chased demigods, monsters pounced on demigods, and each reversed. I targeted Percy, and tried to sneak up on him.

I thought I was succeeding in sneaking up in my boyfriend, until I was within two yards. Percy spun around so fast I was knocked over. He stalked over to me, golden eyes blazing, sword raised for the kill, ready to end me.

"Please Percy no! This isn't you!" I pleaded.

Thalia and Nico were both watching and ran over. "Percy! Don't do it!"

Percy froze. His eyes started changing colors rapidly. Gold to green to gold to green to gold to green and back to gold. Finally, the color settled on green.

"Annabeth, hurry! Knock me out someone!" Percy begged and handed me his sword. Right before I was about to hit him, he screamed in agony and clutched his head.

"Percy!" I exclaimed. He fell to the ground, eyes changing rapidly again. When the son of Poseidon looked up again, his eyes were gold. Slowly, he stood up and snarled at me. My eyes widened as I tried to back away. He approached carefully, like a lion that had cornered it's prey.

"Percy," I whimpered. His golden eyes widened, then a scream escaped those salty lips. He fell to his knees again.

This time when Percy looked up, his eyes were green again. He looked up at me desperately. "Quick! Kronos is catching on to the plan!" My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Percy," I muttered before whacking him with his sword. His eyes -green eyes- rolled back into his head.

"I love you," Percy managed before he slumped forwards into my waiting arms.

"I love you too," I whispered at I dragged his limp body over to Thalia and Nico who were protecting Percy and I from monsters as I finished my task.

Thalia gasped when she saw her cousin. "What did you _do_ Annie?! Did you _kill_ him?!"

I sighed in frustration. "I did not _kill_ him. And _don't_ call me Annie!"

Thalia smirked. "Oh course. Sorry... Annie."

I sighed again. "Fine. Just help me carry him to Chiron and the Big House." Thalia and Nico groaned, but didn't complain, which was smart. I was not in the type of mood where you want to test my patience. I rarely ever am.

Im not sure how we did it, but all together, we managed to get Percy to the Big House in one piece. More or less.

I pushed open the door and the three if us rushed in.

"Chiron! Chiron we got him!" I called. The centaur trotted from around the corner. He had just come from the infirmary. It was connected to the Big House to make it easier to care for the campers.

"Who do you have? Oh my." To say Chiron was shocked was an understatement. His eyes bugged out of their sockets and is face turned pale. "Is it really him? His did you manage to get him?"

Thalia, Nico, and I explained how we got Percy quickly. We didn't go into too much detail right now because Percy was passed out on the couch next to is. We didn't know when he'd wake up and what he'd be like.

"Where should we put him?" Thalia asked.

"In the basement," I spoke just as Chiron said, "In the infirmary."

"Percy is passed out. He may need medical attention," Chiron argued.

"Percy told us to put him in the basement when we found him. He must've known he's be passed out and didn't worry enough to take up a bed that another camper might need. A camper thats more injured than he is," I persuaded. Chiron sighed.

"I suppose it's alright."

"Thank you!" I picked up the son of Poseidon and lugged him down the stairs. I placed him on a bed and laid him down.

"Good night Percy. I love you. Get better soon." With that said, I walked back upstairs sadly. I would've stayed, but I didn't want to miss something bad. A camper might need help while I'm sitting next to my passed out boyfriend in the basement.

"Bye Percy!" I called once I was at the top of the stairs. "Get better soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. *Sighs* Sorry, something happened and I'm just a little depressed you know? School starts tomorrow, so I may or may not update. I won't update this coming weekend, since I'm going on vacation again. I'll try to update Thursday and Sunday, but not Friday or Saturday. I own nothing and enjoy the story. PS it may be a little depressing. Just a bit. Sorry. **

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed, walking down the basement stairs. Chiron said there's no way to get Percy back, but Percy told me there was a way to get him back, to just talk to him and he'll wake up. I haven't seen him since yesterday when I put him down there, and no one else wants to go and see him. Either that, or they're too busy. I think that's an excuse, they don't care. Not even his cousins.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I flicked the lights on and walked I to the only room down here. "Percy, Percy are you awake?"

Like i expected, I didn't get a response. I sighed in disappointment and made my way over to Percy's bed. I looked over over at his face, and jumped back in surprise, letting a scream out of my lips.

"Percy?" I asked surprised. "Are you awake?"

Percy's eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. They were a weird color too, not gold and not sea-green, but a dark green that reminded me of evergreens at midnight. It was so dark, they almost looked black. Other than that, Percy hadn't moved.

"Percy? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, move, say something, do anything to show me you can hear me."

I waited for a sign, anything to happen, but the room was silent and Percy didn't even blink. Again, I sighed.

"Ok Percy. Maybe you can't hear me. Maybe you're busy trying to get Kronos out of your head still. Maybe you can't move. But I'll still talk to you. Why? I don't know, maybe it's because I love you. Maybe it's because I can't stand life without you. Did you hear that Percy? I love you," I told him.

I kept talking to Percy, going on about my day and my feelings, my fear that he wouldn't wake up, that something was wrong with his brain, that Kronos's possession would never wear off. I shared how much I loved him, how much I hated him for leaving us, leaving me like that. Sometimes I was shouting at him, whispering to him, just talking, sobbing.

While I was explaining that Daisy daughter of Ares beat a son of Zeus in archery today, a deep voice echoed around the room.

"Percy?!" I yelped.

"No I'm sorry child, it's just Chiron." I sighed. "It's time to come up. You need to eat dinner."

I nodded, inwardly sighing. I don't want to go if Percy isn't there. "Alright Chiron, I'll be right up. I just need to finish something really quick."

"Alright Annabeth. Don't forget you still need to give him his food later. You'll see him again. He's not going anywhere."

I hear Chiron trot away. Slowly, I stood up from the chair I brought down here. I walked over to Percy and looked into his eyes. "I love you Percy," I reminded him. Then I leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips, closing his eyes momentarily. Once I was done, I reopened them. "Bye Percy. I'll be back soon with dinner."

I dragged my feet to the stairs, reluctant to leave my boyfriend. Sighing, I turned off the lights and walked up the stairs.

**Percy's POV **(after getting knocked out)

I felt darkness envelope me. My eyes slipped closed, but I wasn't asleep or anything. I could still hear. I heard Annabeth talking to Thalia and Nico and felt her drag me to the Big House. I started to drift off, but brought myself back when Annabeth brought me to the basement. Internally, I smiled. She took my advice.

A beautiful voice belonging to an angel sounded throughout the room. "Good night Percy. I love you. Get better soon," she sighed.

I wanted to scream. Annabeth, I can hear you! Don't leave me please!

Of course, I couldn't say that since my body is passed out. Great planning on my part.

I heard Annabeth's feet slapping the floor. The sound echoed across the basement and gave me a strange sense of comfort. I don't know why, it's just so nice to actually know someone is there for you. Someone loves you and won't leave.

"Bye Percy!" the beautiful voice called, sounding from at the top of the stairs. "Get better soon." With that said, I was left in darkness alone.

I drifted off into a restless sleep, but of course I couldn't really wake up. I couldn't tell Annabeth I was okay.

Im not sure what time it was when I woke up, because I was in a basement without windows. There was no clock, just the walls, bed, a chair, and me, the possessed boy. The supposed hero. The liar. The back-stabber. The secret-keeper. The betrayer.

That last name stabbed my like a knife. I wonder if that's what everyone thinks of me as. A betrayer. I don't think I could live with myself if everyone thought of me like that. Even if just one of the people that I consider friends thought of me as a betrayer, back-stabber, I-I just couldn't. I wouldn't do it.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice that Annabeth had returned. She was even calling out to me. Using the water vapor in the air, I watched her approach.

Annabeth got closer to me, then gasped and stepped back. Guess she did think I was a bad guy or something.

"Percy? Are you awake?" Annabeth asked me. I wanted to move, show her I was here, I was awake and ready to get back to my cabin. Instead, I couldn't do it. I laid there, practically paralyzed.

"Percy? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, move, say something, do anything to show me you can hear me."

I tried to move, tried to speak, but I couldn't. It's like I was trapped. I was trapped in a jar. As much as I moved inside it, nothing happened on the outside. As much as I screamed, no one could hear since the top was on.

Annabeth sighed. I felt so bad to be doing this to her. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves a man who wont disappear, who won't join the enemy like I did (even though it was unwillingly) and a man who won't be the child of every prophecy.

"Ok Percy. Maybe you can't hear me. Maybe you're busy trying to get Kronos out of your head still. Maybe you can't move. But I'll still talk to you. Why? I don't know, maybe it's because I love you. Maybe it's because I can't stand life without you. Did you hear that Percy? I love you," Annabeth spoke.

No Annabeth! I can hear you! I can't move, but I'll never be too busy to help you! Oh Annabeth... I love you too... Oh Annabeth...

Annabeth proceeded to tell me all about her day. I laid there and listened, enthralled that a person was visiting me and talking to me.

It was during the story of Daisy daughter of Ares that Annabeth was called away to dinner. I inwardly frowned. Really Chiron? You're taking the only person that cares about me away? That's just mean.

I missed the conversation between Annabeth and the centaur because I was thinking, but I didn't miss what happened next.

Annabeth leaned over me. Her blonde curls tickled my face and her grey eyes stared into my eyes. "I love you Percy," the angel spoke, before leaning in and closing my eyes as well as hers. My lips met hers in a kiss. She smelt like lemons and strawberries, an odd mix but an amazing mix for her. Her lips tasted like vanilla. All too soon, Annabeth pulled away and reopened my eyes for me.

"Bye Percy. I'll be back soon with dinner," Annabeth spoke reluctantly. I sighed inwardly.

Oh well. Now I can't wait for dinner. I wonder if it comes with a vanilla-tasting dessert.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello wonderful people! It was my first day of school today! Surprisingly, I was the only person smiling. Even the teachers weren't all that happy about school starting. Strange right? Everyone loves the first day! Anyways, I own nothing sadly, and enjoy the chapter! PM me if you've got any questions****!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Id tell you the exact details from the past four weeks, but that'd take at least another three chapters, maybe four. It wasn't that eventful, but it was chaotic. There was one more battle two weeks ago, but we haven't had one since. Knock on wood.

Ive always wondered, why wood? Why knock on wood? What's so special about wood? Why not plastic or steel, gold or rubber? Sorry, stupid ADHD. It's not as bad as Percy, but sometimes it gets the best of me.

Alright, like I was saying earlier, I can't tell you the exact details of the past four weeks, but just know that there a battle between the titans and us and a lot of chaos. The Titan that came to the last battle was Prometheus. Luckily, we won, but a lot of campers were lost. At least they made it to Elysium.

Heres the short version of the past four weeks, excluding the battle. This is what basically happened everyday:

I woke up and brushed my teeth and hair, and took a shower before getting dressed.

I had to wake up the rest if cabin 6. Let me tell you, easier said than done. Not as as as Percy, but still tricky.

I lead the half-asleep Athena kids to breakfast and we all eat. Usually, I sat with Clarisse, or sometimes Thalia or Nico. Thalia and Nico are always grumpy for some reason, not just at breakfast. Well, not always; they aren't grumpy when they're making out. Clarisse is always comforting and sympathetic, which is a nice change for once.

After that, I see Percy for an hour to an hour and a half. During that time, I talk about anything and everything. I tell him that I miss him, how nice Clarisse is being, about my day. Chiron will call me up when my time is done, and I'll give Percy a loving kiss on the lips and tell him I love him. Before leaving, I'll kneel at his side and beg him to come, plead on my knees, say I'll do anything if he comes back. He never does.

After percy time, I teach history. History used to be fun, but now nothing makes me smile. I haven't smiled since that last day I saw him awake, which was a month ago.

Theres lunch, which is the same as breakfast. Sad and grumpy. Sometimes I accidentally cry. Clarisse is always there to help me, unlike my 'best friend'.

During this next time, I'm supposed to be at archery or sword class or something to learn more, but I skip that. Either Chiron doesn't notice or he doesn't mind. Instead, I take a canoe, a special canoe that Percy carved our names on, and row it our into the middle of the lake. I sit there thinking about him for the seven hours until dinner.

Then I row back and visit Percy again. He's the same as he was that morning. We go through the same thing, me begging him to wake up, tell me what a Seaweed Brain he was, what a Wise Girl I am. Same response as earlier.

Dinner is exactly like the other two meals. Grumpy and sad. Chiron gives the daily announcements, including the part where Percy hasn't woken up yet. I always cry at that part.

After dinner, I bring food to the basement and feed Percy. I know he's in a coma or paralyzed or something, but the food still goes down. That's all I care about.

Next is campfire, but I usually don't to to it. I skip and just sit in the basement in silence with my boyfriend. No sound is heard other than our breathing. At least, until it's time for me to leave for curfew. Again, I beg and beg for him to wake up. No such luck.

I go to bed disappointed.

Repeat.

Today I was walking to the Big House after breakfast to see Percy. Under my breath I hummed a tune, Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel.

I stepped through the door of the blue house and stopped in my tracks. In front of me stood Chiron. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

The centaur refused to look at me and picked at the end of his vest. "Chiron? What's wrong?!" I demanded to know.

He sighed. "How do the mortal doctors say it? Oh yes, I'm sorry my child, but we're pulling the plug on Percy, so to speak."

I froze, not able to believe this. "You're giving up on him? After all he's been through you're giving up on him? The hero of Olympus?"

"Theres no easy way to put this Annabeth. We can't have him like this forever in the basement. We can't keep his body alive, we're torturing his soul. We can't be that selfish. It's best if we let him go Annabeth. It is truly for the best."

I stared in horror. "No, no you can't do this! I love him! I _love_ him! Did you hear me? You can't do this because _I LOVE HIM! I LOVE PERCY JACKSON!"_ I started screaming at the heavens.

"Calm down Annabeth!" Chiron yelped.

I stared. "You want me to _calm down_?! No! I will _not_ 'calm down'! You can't do this! You're going to kill him! How can I be calm about that? You're going to kill Percy, my Seaweed Brain! I won't let you!" By now, my screaming had attracted a large crowd of campers. Some stared at me with fear and awe, others with pity and sympathy. Most looked at Chiron with anger. Two didn't that really stood out.

The two stepped forward. "Annabeth, we told Chiron that is might be a good idea. Let him. Percy will be free. You can still visit him!"

I looked at the two in shock. "A month, that's all it took for you to betray your cousin and get over him? I'm the only one that's visited him of my own free will! You won't have him!"

I pushed the two people aside. "Thalia, do something!"

"Like what Nico? She pushed us aside like trash!"

I stared at Chiron. With tears in my eyes, I whispered one word: "No."

Turning away from the centaur and my family, I pushed them all aside if they were in my way and ran to the basement stairs. No one tried to stop me.

"You can't have my Seaweed Brain!" I yelled, then I slammed the basement door, with Percy and I on one side and everyone else on the other. Before someone could lull me out, I locked the door.

Maybe today isn't as normal as I thought, I pondered as shouts rang out and fists pounded on the wood door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry if the chapters up ahead are a bit depressing, it's just... I'm really sad lately. I hope you don't mind. I've been trying to suck it up and act like I usually do at school and home so no one notices something is wrong. I don't want them to worry. I'm sorry that the story might be a bit depressing. You need to let it out though, right? I own nothing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! PS: once this story is done, I don't think I'll do a third one. I've got some more ideas...**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood panting at the top of the stairs. Campers were screaming and pounding on the door, giving me a massive headache. I sighed, finally realizing my position. I'm trapped. The only ways out of the basement is through the door that I just locked, or the window, that's pretty small. I know for a fact that a person over 16 years of age can't exit that way. I'm 18. Guess I'll have to confront the earlier than I thought.

I just stood at the top of the stairs, staring down into the darkness. Finally, I walked down, not even turning the lights on. A little darkness never hurt anyone.

As I walked down the steps, I counted each one. 10, 11, 12, done. My foot met solid ground on the stone floor. Slowly, I used the single ray of light from the window to direct me to Percy's bed. Usually, it's pitch black even during the day, but at sunset a single ray finds it's way though the window and pierces the darkness down here.

I stopped at Percy's bed, looking down at him. His blank dark-green eyes stared lifelessly into mine, yet I could tell he was still alive from the way his stomach moved with his breath. Nothing new happened to him.

For a long time, I stood there and stared at Percy's face, taking everything in. Finally, my dam broke. Tears flooded my vision and I collapsed to my knees next to Percy, gripping his left arm with my fingers.

"Oh Percy! Percy they wanted to kill you! They wanted to kill you Percy, just because they couldn't take the wait! They couldn't keep you down here, just waiting for you to wake up so they want to kill you!" I sobbed. In a blur of tears and crying, I confessed the whole story to Percy.

"...So I pushed though them, locked the door, and turned away. Here I am now," I sniffled, ending the story.

I forced myself to stop crying. I listened, and I heard...

Nothing. What happened to the pounding and screaming? I guess they all went away.

I looked at Percy. His eyes were still open and his body was almost in the same spot. His left arm was dragged towards the end by my tugging on it and his shirt was soaked with my tears.

Suddenly, I heard something in the distance. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. Three horns, a battle is happening!

Hastily, I stood up. "I'm so sorry Percy, there's a battle happening right now. I need to help them! Stay safe down here, I know you will. Good bye."

I ran in the dark to the stairs and climbed as fast as I could. I burst through the door after unlocking it to find the Big House deserted. Quickly, I ran to the Athena cabin and threw my armor on and unsheathed my dagger. Hades found it for me in Tartarus after asking Bob for it. He survived and brought Damison to Hades's castle.

After suiting up, I ran to the hill where the battle was. What I found was utter chaos. Campers fighting demigods, campers fighting monsters, bodies lying dead on the ground, golden dust scattered everywhere. It looked like there were more bodies littering the field than golden dust sprinkled on everything.

I swallowed the bike rising up in my throat. Sure I've been in battles and wars before, but this was the most gruesome battle I've ever seen. So many dead... So many enemies still left... I just can't...

Ignoring the stench of blood in the air, I rushed into the fray to protect the remaining campers. If I can stop it, I won't let anymore campers die. Sure I recognized the campers lying on the ground, either lifeless or severely injured, but none of them were close friends of mine.

A few weeks ago, the romans came. Like us, they were having trouble with the titans. It was a long argument of who would travel where, but eventually they came here because Olympus is so close to us.

Ahead of me, I saw Jason and piper fighting back to back, Leo and Reyna, Thalia and Nico, Hazel and Frank, Katie and Travis, all fighting massive hellhounds from the Fields of Punishment. All my friends were surrounded.

Suddenly, I got an adrenaline rush and jumped the monsters. Swipe after swipe made direct contact with a fatal point and they each exploded. I got 6/8 of them before on ran away and the other was killed by Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico altogether. Everyone stared at me in shock, but I pushed it away. I leapt away from them before they could say anything and helped some more demigods before the monsters started to back away. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" someone asked me. I looked around. The monsters backed away to Thalia's tree, where their leader stood. it was no other than Krios, the Titan that Jason had originally destroyed in the Second Titan war. Krios held a whistle near his lips. Thats how all the monsters knew when to retreat without a verbal command.

"Where is Perseus Jackson?" Krios asked addressing the crowd.

I stepped forward, as well as Thalia, Nico and all our friends. They opened their mouths but I spoke up first. "What do you want with him?"

A smile plastered itself to his lips. "A feisty one! You must be Miss Chase. And to answer your question, I just want him to have a chat with my little brother. That's all we want."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. We aren't giving Percy up, at least, I'm not. These other people may, but you can't have him, no matter what they say."

By now everyone was watching our conversation like a tennis match. Their eyes moved to Krios, waiting to see how he reacted. A snarl appeared on his lips. "Alright, I was told by my stupid little brother to only take Perseus by friendly means. Goodbye." He turned to leave, but didn't walk away.

Krios turned to his monster army and spoke to them for a minute. A lot of shuffling grew in the army as the monsters let a giant catapult appear at the front of the line. Krios turned to us with a smile present on his face.

"Yes, as I said, goodbye." The monsters in the army loaded the catapult and got it ready. I'm not sure where they aimed it, I was too busy planning when to take the Titan down. In the catapult, the monsters in charge placed Greek fire bombs in it. Now I started to get worried.

_Not the Big House, anywhere but the Big House, Percy and the youngest campers were all hidden there. _I prayed it wouldn't be the Big house.

Krios stood to the right of the catapult. "FIRE!" He screamed and the catapult threw the Greek fire bomb.

Id like to say it landed somewhere safe like the lake or the ground where nothing was, but that'd be a lie. Is also like to say there was no panic, but that'd be another lie.

As soon as I saw where the bomb was headed, I started screaming. Not words, just useless nonsense. In fact, a lot of the campers started running towards the building, also screaming. Nothing helped. The green fire bomb flew through the air and met it's target. I collapsed to the ground as tears made the world blurry.

The Big House had just been leveled. The basement was exploded.

_Not Percy_, I had prayed. _Not the youngest campers. No. _But it had happened.

The Big House was leveled. Goodbye Percy.


	12. Chapter 12

***Sniff, forces a smile* Thank you for reviewing. If possible, I just receives news that something had happened to something I really really loved. I thought of it as my baby, and he just passed away. So as a reflection of this news, the chapter will be pretty depressing. Sorry, it's just right now I'm sitting in my room crying as I type this chapter. Reviews would be welcomed, as would anything else. They make me happy when I'm sad, and now is one of those times. Thank you. I own nothing and please enjoy the chapter. Plus, I feel like being evil today. No news on a certain demigod. :) Just so ya know too: I'm not updating again after this til Sunday. Sorry. I'm on vaca again, but it's only a 3 day weekend.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran towards camp after the bomb exploded. No campers tried to stop me; they're all frozen in shock. To think that the Big House, one of the oldest buildings at camp, has been destroyed be a Titan, thats impossible. And that all the youngest campers and hero of Olympus were all in there, that's kind of hard to wrap your mind around.

As I ran towards the camp, I was screaming nonsense. Percy's name frequently escaped my lips and as did Daisy's name and the other younger kids' names. By the time I had almost made it though the army where I was standing at the front of, a path had cleared. Everyone was staring at the smoke from the destroyed building, still in a state of denial. All eyes followed the wisps as they traveled above the border and into the atmosphere.

Just as I burst through the back of the demigod army, a felt a strong hand grab my upper arm. The calloused hand held tight to me as I struggled against it.

"No!" I yelled. "Percy! He had to survive that! He had to wake up and escape! He had to have saved the kids! We need to go help him! They're alive!"

The hand pulled me into a hug, holding me tight as I tried to escape. "My girl, I'm sorry. Perseus couldn't have escaped. I'm so sorry."

"No," I murmured. "Why are you lying to me? Percy escaped. He must've. He had to. He knows I can't live without him. Why are you lying to me Chiron?"

I looked up into warm brown eyes filled with sorrow and regret. They stared down at the Big House watching the smoke along with everyone else.

Now, if you're thinking we just stood there watching smoke with an enemy army behind us, you're wrong. After firing the catapult, Krios ordered the monsters to clear out. Before we could finish killing them, they left. Im not a dumb blonde, so unless you don't know me or your name is Octavian and you're an augur, you should know that.

I looked to both sides of me, observing the campers reactions. Many stared with disbelief. Some had regret in their eyes or sorrow. Some had blank looks, still processing the disaster. Many demigods had tears streaking down their cheeks or red eyes. Blue eyes, gray, green, purple, brown, red, hazel, warm golden like Hazel's, black, every color. Each pair stared at the destruction caused by the war.

"Chiron," I whispered. Wise warm brown eyes looked down into my calculating gray ones. "Please tell me Percy survived. Please..."

The centaur looked back at the house before replying, not meeting my eyes. "I wish I could child. I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell everyone. I'm sorry."

I stared at the rubble of the house along with everyone else. Thoughts kept running though my head. With each passing thought, tears gathered in my eyes. Eventually, they spilled across my tanned cheeks. I crumpled against the chest of my father-figure and let myself cry.

**Unknown POV**

My eyes were closed in a deep sleep, yet I was awake. My body just wouldn't wake up. In my ears I heard the sound of raging battle cries and screams of pain and death. I listened to it all, internally wincing when I heard a demigod's scream cut short.

As I listened to the battle, I noticed that it got quiet at one point. _The leaders must be_ _talking, _I mused. Loud cheers soon erupted. They weren't the cheers of monsters or creatures, so I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. It was the cheer if the victorious campers.

Suddenly, the cheers stopped, replaced my monstrous laughing. My next breath froze on my throat. Gasps echoed from outside, and I wished I could see or at least hear better.

Slowly, I droning noise filled my ears. The source kept getting closer, like a person slowly getting closer to a speaker and the noise slowly getting louder. Eventually, the noise was bursting my eardrums. It was right in top of me. From behind me eyes, green light lit the darkness. Then, all was quiet for a moment, as if Kronos froze time.

First, all I could hear was the noise. It was so loud my ears almost bled. Next, the light. It was so bright I couldn't see anything. Even behind my eyelids was a bright white, almost green, color. With the light came heat. The air became so hot, that I'm sure I would've been burnt. It felt like something was protecting me from the temperature though. After temperature change, the air changed. It became dense and suffocating. I couldn't breath and started to choke. Then, an explosion. A noise louder than the last came, along with it came a deadly gas that leaked through to it's victims.

Suddenly, all was quiet. All was dark, and the air temperature was back to normal, a comfortable degree. I was able to breath again, which is always a good sign. The explosion echoed in the distance.

Softly, a female voice drifted through to me and sounded like a melody. "Hello demigod. You will be my champion. You will stay safe here with me for now. Prepare."

I drifted into an actual sleep this time wondering where I am, what I'm doing here, who the lady is, and what the Pluto is going on...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Thank you all for reviewing! I know I don't tend to thank people specifically in my authors notes, but I really want to this time. Don't take this the wrong way, I appreciate all reviews I receive, but this one really stood out to me. Thank you SafireRansomPoseidonsDaughter. You're the only person that actually told me you were sorry that I was going through some sad stuff. Thank you. **

**Now, I may be only 12, but I have an Irish temper as my grandpa says. Now, the following is censored like my last episode, so sorry about this. I need to get this off my plate. ::: As I have to do every **_beep_** year, my parents took my family to NH. We stay on Lake Winnipesauke (Sorry I might've spelt that wrong.). Anyways, if you live or have visited around there, people are obsessed with ****_beep_**** fireworks for some **_beep _**reason. I honestly have no ****_beep _****clue why. Back to the point, Saturday night I was up there, and there's a dock right in front of the house. Some jack****_beep_**** were setting off fireworks on the dock right in front if my house, and the ****_beep _****fireworks were placed the ****_beep _****wrong way and ****_beep _****fell. Whichever way a fireworks is pointed, it'll go off in right? So if it's **_beep _**sideways, it'll go sideways. Since these fireworks went sideways, they flew right up to our porch railing. Sparks were even left on the porch floor. Now, that would've been all ****_beep _**fine and **_beep _**dandy (I would've let my grandpa tell them off) but my little brother who's _**six ******__beep _years old **is outside in the porch when it ****_beep _**happened. Of course, we didn't know he was out there until he screamed, because our dad said not to go out there. As usual, my brother didn't **_beep _**listen. The **_beep _**firework almost hit him, and he would've been severely injured. Boty my parents rushed outside to check in him, but I wasn't allowed out. Instead, I was held back whenever I tried to go outside and instead sat in the **_beep _**couch mumbling how I was going to go out there and **_beep _**give them a piece of my **_beep _**mind. When the jack passed our house to go back to theirs, I stood in the window, mouthing bad words and discreetly holding up a middle finger, at just the right angle so my parents wouldn't see. According to my mom, it's not **_beep_** lady-like to swear and try to **_beep _**beat people up. Who cares about being a **_beep _**lady?! Anyways, I'm going to find out who there are and right them such a **_beep _**letter, or call them and give them a **_beep _**piece if my **_beep _**mind. 

**And breathe... Now that I'm done with that, I own nothing and enjoy the story! Now don't forget I'm a twelve year old girl, almost thirteen, and I just wrote the paragraph above using my own words. I'll beat you up with my Tina and George. Who are they? Try what. I have a knife collection in my bedroom. Tina and George are two if ten. And it's still growing. :) Mwahahahaha. I keep them incase someone wants to attack me. I have backup. I also have a creepy doll to protect me. I brought him to school the other day and I showed him to all my friends. To them, he was described as "the cutest thing in the world. Cute in a I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep kinda way. Right?" by me. I made two of them scream. I laughed. Mwahahahaha. And no, I'm not crazy. At least I'm not a murderer. :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

Chiron held me and refused to let go until the smoke finished floating into the sky. By then, campers were yelling to get back to camp, but Chiron denied. Some were crying, most screaming, few silent. Me, I was leaned against a chest of a centaur, silently crying while staring at the destroyed Big House in disbelief.

Finally, I was let go of. As soon as I felt Chiron's warm arms move back to his sides, I bolted towards camp. I heard people screaming behind me, but none if them mattered. The only one that matters wasn't back there, he was the one I was running to.

Within five minutes, I was at the Big House's old position. Before anyone could catch up and stop me, I started grabbing the rubble of the house and throwing it over my shoulder. I dug through the smaller pieces with my bare hands, not caring when I cut up my arms or when everyone else came and either yelled at me or helped me.

For a good hour I dug with the help of Alex from Apollo, Lou Ellen from Hecate, Clarisse from Ares, Selene Obsidian (AN MY OC!) from Hades, Sunset Silver from Apollo, Frank and Hazel, Reyna and Leo. Everyone else just stood and stared at us. Some people watching yelled at us, saying we were doing it wrong or we shouldn't even be trying. I let Clarisse handle them however she wanted.

Eventually my team and I got to the ground level of the house. We searched through the junk, not finding anyone, dead or alive. After a good sweep of the floor, we were ready to try and dig to the basement. Before we started, a voice called out that really got my attention.

"Why don't you leave Percy alone? He was going to be killed anyway. Why keep him alive if he will never wake up?" I looked up at the person who spoke.

"How can you say that?" I asked incredulously. "He respected you and treated you like his own brother! Why would you say that about him? About me?"

The he guy looked down at me and sneered. "He was no brother to me. He always showed me up, always impressed everyone while I was the sideshow. He held no respect for me, and if he did, I didn't have any for him."

I stared at the person in horror. "You disgust me Jason."

"Do t talk to my little brother like that!" Thalia exclaimed angrily.

"Dont let him talk about Percy like that and we've got a deal!" I replied.

"Yeah, get your muscular cow over there in the red bandanna to make us!" Jason yelled.

Clarisse looked up at the four people staring down at us. "Oh you did _not_ just say that Daddy's Boy."

"Daddy's Boy? That the best you got?" Thalia taunted.

"Shut up all of you!" Piper yelled. She stood next to Jason, but she kept looking down at us with hesitation in her eyes. It's like she wanted to help us, but didn't know if she should.

"Pipe down Piper!" Nico growled.

Jason glared at the son of Hades. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that! Want me to talk to your girlfriend like that?"

"She's your sister!" The boys glared at each other, Thalia egging them on and piper still glancing nervously at us like she wanted to join.

"Piper," I whispered, to which said girl jumped in surprise. "You can join us if you want."

She leaned forward and replied: "I'd love to, but something is wrong with the Big Three kids. I need to be around to see if I can't find out what's wrong. The only one that seems okay is Selene. Keep an eye on her for me okay? If anything happens, I'll IM you immediately."

I nodded. "Okay Piper. Same here. Just be careful okay?" She nodded and headed back to the arguing demigods.

I turned back to my group and kept digging. Soon the noise of bickering campers deceased until no one could hear it anymore. Still, we kept digging.

Everyone dug up rock after rock, but we still hadn't hit the basement. We kept digging until our hands bled and our fingers were numb. Even then we only took a short break before continuing.

I'd love to tell you who was the first one to find the basement, but it was a tie really. Leo found it on one side of the floor, while Alex, Sunset, and Hazle all found it at different corners of the floor.

"I found it!" All four called out at the same time. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!" It was Leo who won the jinx battle by calling out, "Jinx times 173!" while everyone was still on four. The three blinked one then frowned. "Now you guys all owe me... A soda! Just cause we can't have them a lot at camp. Ha!" Protests echoed though the hole we made.

"Guys!" I yelled. They all looked at me, even the few that weren't involved. "Back to the task at hand? Didn't we just find the basement?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah I found it." The others opened their mouths to argue, but Leo interrupted. "I won jinx, I found the basement first. Should've tried harder."

"Come on guys, almost there!"I encouraged.

For a few more minutes we continued digging in silence. The only sound was our breathing and the noise of the rocks we were shuffling.

"My hole is big enough to get in! We could slide in!" Leo spoke breaking the silence.

"Great Leo! Any objections to Leo's idea?" No one rejected the idea. "Great! Let's go!"

We got in a line and slipped into the hole. First was Selene Obsidian daughter of Hades, because she got a rare gift. She can control Greek fire, kind of like Leo with his power. Once in the hole, she lit up her hand. The green light cast eery shadows on the walls. Next was Sunset Silver daughter of Apollo, Alex son of Apollo, Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Clarisse, me, and finally Leo. After slipping into the hole last, Leo also set his hand on fire. The red flame and the green flame were contrasting, but seemed to go so well together. The colors blended together to make something beautiful.

"Let's look around everyone. Maybe we'll see Percy or the kids, since they weren't upstairs. Stay alert for any... Gross stuff. Like dead bodies. We don't know what they'd look like. Keep your eyes peeled," I ordered. Everyone nodded and fanned out. I went off to the right to search by myself.

We all searched for quite a while. I'm not sure how long since didn't have a watch. I was off in a part far away from everyone else when I screamed.

"ANNABETH!" Someone yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"What did you find?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm coming!"

I stood frozen, staring at the ground as my group surrounded me in a semicircle. Everyone looked at me with concerned expressions.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Alex asked me.

Slowly, I stepped forwards and bent down, picking up a few items lying on the floor.

"What is that?" Lou Ellen asked.

"I-it's a camp shirt. And a necklace. And a ring."

"Why is it here? Who's is it? Can anyone tell?"

"I know," I whispered in shock. "This belongs to Percy Jackson. I gave him this ring right before the Giant War on the Argo II." Tears clouded my vision when I remembered the promise Percy made when I gave him this ring.

"Percy... Is gone. As long as he wore this ring he's okay. He's either hurt... Or..." I couldn't finish. Everyone looked down in sorrow.

"I'm sure he's okay. Maybe a god or goddess saved him," Sunset suggested. I sighed.

"Yeah. I guess so." Inwardly, I thought, I'm never going to give up. You are coming home, even if I have to go visit hades and steal your soul back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews; I look forward to them as soon as I wake up in the morning and as soon I get home from school! Nothing new to really point out, so I'll get on with the story! :) I'm feeling generous today, since school was sad/bad. But you aren't here to listen to my bad day, so without further ado, I own nothing, and back to the story! (Maybe it won't be as depressing now, but still a little sad. Sorry.)**

**Annabeth's POV (You want Percy? I want to torture by waiting. X0)**

I was in a daze as Clarisse gently guided me back through Leo's hole. Once above the basement I froze in place. It's not that I hadn't been shocked down there, but now I was literally stuck. I couldn't move, my eyes trained on the floor. The reason why? Even I'm not too sure. I think either the realization that Percy was finally gone, dead probably, or the pressure of the whole situation, starting from that day with a son of Poseidon protesting disinfectants to now.

No one spoke to me as Clarisse picked me up and carried me back upstairs. Still, I couldn't move. Once above ground Clarisse tried to set my on my feet, but my knees buckled and I fell in a heap against a tree.

"Annabeth!" Campers cried as they rushed over to me. Clarisse stepped in front of me and held up her hand.

"No. Leave her alone," the child of war ordered. Sparing a second glance at me, most of the campers left. The only ones left were the people that helped me get to the basement.

The demigods left crowded around me whispering encouraging things like "it'll be alright Annabeth", "he can't be dead", "he's still out there somewhere", "we'll get him back", and "don't pass out on me Princess." The last is my personal favorite.

After a while I brushed away their concern and tried to stand up. Key word: tried. My feet touched the ground, then my leg wobbled and I had to grip the tree to support me. Clarisse reached out to help me up, but I stopped her.

"I need to do this on my own. You understand right Clarisse?" I spoke softly, not because I didn't want anyone else to hear, but I couldn't speak any louder without hurting my throat. The burly daughter of Ares backed off and held out a hand to stop everyone else from helping me.

Slowly, I tried to stand again. This time my feet touched the ground, my legs still wobbled but I didn't go down. I pulled my left foot forwards and took a step. I was still up. Another step. One more and I'd have to let go of the tree. A third step. This time I wobbled a lot and almost fell but I caught myself. Carefully, I turned around.

"Come on guys, it's past curfew," I spoke depressed. Clarisse stepped next to me on the right and Reyna stood at my left. The others surrounded us in a protective circle that I would've smiled at under different circumstances.

The ten of us all walked into the cabins area. As we passed the Poseidon cabin, I stopped in my tracks. Everyone around me paused to, as if wondering what I was doing.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Lou Ellen asked. At rest just stared at me.

"I just, I just think we should put this stuff in there. In respect to both Percy and Poseidon," I explained.

Without waiting for their reply, I walked up to the door and turned the knob. At first, it wouldn't open. "What's wrong with this door?" I asked out loud. I tried again, and this time it actually turned, although it didn't turn easily or quickly.

"That's strange," I muttered.

I pushed the door open, wincing as it creaked loudly. The lights were off and the whole cabin was enveloped in darkness. I flicked the light switch next to the door, expecting the lights to blink on. Nothing, not even a glimpse of light.

"That's odd; I thought I fixed those bulbs last week," I murmured. I could hear my friends whispering behind me.

Slowly, I took a step inside the cabin. I turned to the demigods behind me. "I'm going in," I told them.

Protests were immediately voiced.

"No! It could be dangerous in there!" Hazel spoke.

"What if you got hurt?" Alex asked.

"You can't!" Sunset exclaimed.

"That's your worst idea yet Blondie," Clarisse told me.

"Why'd you do that?" Leo bluntly said.

"Should I get help?" Lou Ellen wondered.

"I'll go with you," offered Reyna.

"What would Percy think if you went in there and got hurt? Who'd he blame, you or himself?" Frank stared me in the eye.

I looked down at the ground. "Himself," I murmured like a scolded child.

"And are you going to give him another chance to beat himself up over you and everyone else's faults?" Frank demanded.

"No," I replied, voice barely above a whisper.

"Right. You can go in if you _have_ to, but bring someone with you and _do not_ get hurt. Got it?" Frank looked me right in the eye again.

"Yessir."

"I'll go with you Annabeth," a voice spoke up.

I looked at the girl who spoke. "Okay Reyna. Thanks." She nodded.

Reyna and I turned to walk in, but a girl's voice made us stop in our tracks. "Wait!"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I can feel something there in the shadows. It's alive and moving. I can't tell what it is, but I think it's awake. Be careful," Selene told me.

I nodded. "Thank you. I'll be careful."

Reyna and I walked into the dark cabin. Slowly, I led Reyna through the maze of beds and trash. There wasn't a lot of trash, but there was a piece here and there. I know it all like the back of my hand.

We carefully stepped all the way to Percy's bunk without making a noise. I lowered the items found in the basement onto the bottom bunk and stepped away with tears in my eyes. I didn't even try to hide it since we were in the pitch black darkness. Not even moonlight found it's way through the windows.

I had just grabbed Reyna's hand to lead her back to civilization when something brushed against my leg. That would've been okay, but it was warm and sticky, unlike anything Percy has in his cabin.

I did the logical thing: I screamed.

I screamed while letting go of Reyna's hand and leaping away from the thing. Suddenly, the lights flickered back on. I looked down and was surprised to say the least.

On my leg was a lollipop. It had just been licked and sticky, then stuck to my leg. But how was it just chewed? No one had been in here for at least a day or two. A thought occured to me.

Slowly, I leant over Percy's bed and peered over the other side. What I saw surprised me so much that I shrieked and jumped up, bonking my head on the top bunk bed.

"Gods of Olympus," I cursed rubbing my sore head.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Lou Ellen called from the door. "Did you guys find a light switch to turn the lights on?"

They didn't turn the lights on...? That was the only switch in the entire cabin. Odd.

Reyna looked over the bed too once I recovered from the shock. "Oh my gods..."

The kids looked up at us from the card game they were playing. "Hi Annabeth!" Daisy exclaimed smiling.

"How'd you guys get here? I thought we left you at the Big House?" I asked confused.

"You did," spoke Chuck son of Boras.

"Then what happened?"

"Um, we were sitting on the couch except for Maria, who was looking out the window, and then she came over yelling about some fiery green thing flying at us. I looked out too, but it was too late to leave. We all braced for death and said our final goodbyes. Then, we all woke up here. A man's figure was disappearing in the doorway, but the door slammed and locked before we could speak to him. It's been locked since you came in," explained Joey son of Nike.

I nodded. "Come on kids, you need some food. It's almost time for breakfast. You must be starving."

The younger kids all nodded eagerly before following Reyna and I out the door. Ignoring the questions from the others, Reyna led the kids to an early breakfasts while I walked to my cabin and laid down in bed.

I didnt get a wink of sleep that night, but I shed more than a few tears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Im so glad everyone reviewed! Thank you for saying I'm such a good author, but I'm really not the best. There's much more authors here on that are so awesome! I'm really not that special. I'm an average person with average talents and average looks, average social status. Thank you though! Few more things: one, just a reminder, im a girl. Two, I won't randomly stop this story unless I'm in the hospital or on vacation, but if I'm away I'll tell you. Three, no spoilers on Percy or the rest of this story unless you PM me and ask nicely. And still then it's iffy. :P I think that's it, so I own nothing and enjoy this chapter! :) PS don't kill me at the end of the chapter. Thanks. :)**

**And it's... Annabeth's POV! (Still no Percy! :P)**

The next day I sat at breakfast that morning picking at my food. All the other campers strayed away from me as if feeling my somber mood. All the other tables were filled with laughing and chatting demigods. My table had no one but me, and that made my mood even worse. I scowled into my cereal.

I had almost finished my cereal when I felt someone sit down on the bench across from me with a plop. I looked up into the ever-changing eyes of a brown-haired daughter of Aphrodite. As soon as I looked up, my head tipped back down to my food.

"Annabeth," Piper whispered, "I need to tell you something. It's about the Big Three kids."

I looked up and my gaze didn't waver. "Tell me."

Piper took a deep breath. "After curfew last night, I snuck into the Zeus cabin." My eyes widened. "I heard talking and crept closer to the bunks. Jason was the first I approached. He was talking about villains, monsters, and jerks. I think he might be being either pressured by the Titans, or a victim of a type of hypnosis. I'm not sure. Then Thalia started doing the same thing, but the young twins in there didn't. They're both guys, age 14."

I nodded. "How about Hades?"

"Same with Nico. He was talking about the same things like Jason and Thalia. But his little sister Selene was fine. She didn't speak at all, didn't even snore. No one else is in there or Poseidon cabin, so I didn't check that one."

I thought for a minute before responding. "How old is Selene?"

"Hm, I think she's almost 15."

"How about Nico, Thalia, and Jason?"

"Well, Jason is the same as me: 19. Thalia is 17, and Nico is 16. I think. Those are just guesses," Piper said.

I thought again. "What if... What if Kronos is only targeting the Big Three kids 16 or over?"

"But why?" Asked Piper.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. There's a number of reasons why, but I don't know the right one," I thought out loud.

Piper frowned. "Is Jason okay then? I mean, he might be a jerk now, but I still love him. If he's a jerk forever though, I'll have to break up with him. I can't have him ruining all our friends' lives."

I looked at the girl in front of me. "I don't know if Jason's okay. To be honest, I don't even know if I'm okay, let alone the son of Jupiter." I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been tough since Percy left."

"Has Grover been able to do anything? Lacy said he helped when Percy was controlled by Kronos," Piper suggested.

I sighed again and looked down. "Grover's been trying every chance he gets all day. All he gets is static, like the line is still there, but there's something else interfering. To be honest, it's scaring me. What if his memory is gone again? What if he's stolen by some goddess like before? What if- what if he's dead?" I choked out.

Piper placed her hand on top of mine reassuringly. "Annabeth, I know Percy. He can't just be dead. Why let a Greek fire bomb kill him when he's already escaped so many other prophecies that say he's going to die like the annoying upstart the gods think he is. I bet some other god or goddess has him and is protecting him, whether it's a goddess like Gaea, hopefully not, or a god like Hades, even a goddess like Hera or a god like Apollo, Percy is fine."

I looked into the now-blue eyes of Aphrodite's child. "I hope so Piper," was all I could manage without breaking into tears.

Before we could contine our conversation, Chiron clopped onto the stage. "Now, after that disaster from last night, we will have a shroud burning for the beloved son of Poseidon. We have reason to believe that he's not alive, nor could he have survived that explosion. I'm very sorry to say, but what cabin would like to prepare his shroud?"

All was silent. I didn't move, just stared at Chiron in shock. Suddenly, a hand went up and my head whipped around to face them.

"Sir, my cabin would be greatful to be the ones to prepare this beautiful shroud for Percy." It was Malcolm. He looked over at me and I knew he was doing this just for me. I gave him a grateful look. He returned it with a grim smile.

"The Athena cabin will create the shroud during activities today. Any objections?"

Silence. I almost grinned. Almost.

"Alright it is final. Athena builds the shroud. Anything anyone wants to say before I leave the stage?" Chiron asked us.

No one said anything. "Alright, activities start in 20 minutes I-"

Chiron was cut off by a crackling voice echoing through the speakers. "Welcome to my Life," it spoke. I was confused. What do they mean like that?

Before I finished thinking up answers to my question, the voice started singing. The voice was off-key and static cracked in the speakers, but i could tell if it was another person it might've been a good song.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life."

The voice finished, leaving me in shock. Had he gone through that?

"Thats horrible!" Piper exclaimed mimicking my thoughts exactly.

Before I could say anything, the voice continued.

"Welcome to my Life, Simple Plan." So that's what he meant... "I'm okay. Don't look. She won't like that. For children of Athena, it was a true song. Struck home. POJ, signing off for a while."

The line went silent and the static disappeared. No one made a sound. Using the quiet, I thought over what the voice had said. I knew it was a male'a voice, but something he said kept coming back to me. Then it dawned on me.

I jumped up, startling everyone. "It was him!" I exclaimed. People gave me blank lr confused looks. "It was him! He's alive! Percy's alive! He's okay!"

"How do you know that's him?" Chiron asked me.

"I know it was a guy, and one day, Percy and I were working on code names if we ever needed to deliver a message to the other. It's our initials. I'm AMC, he was POJ. It's got to be him!" I clarified.

"Don't just stand there everyone!" I snapped. "Percy might be in the broadcasting room! We've got to get there!"

Without waiting ing for a reaction, I raced to the broadcasting building. It's new. A few campers followed me, including everyone from my group last night. I smiled the whole way.

Once there I burst through the door. No one was there, except a note was fluttering to the ground. I walked over and picked it up. The paper was blue, Percy's favorite color, another clue.

It read: Dear everyone. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to tell you. AMC will know though. ;) I can't tell you what's happening, where I am, who I'm with or who the 'she' is. Just know, I'm not cheating on you AMC. Also, thanks if you don't want to kill me. Gods, she's not going to let me have a lot of room or time is she? Oh well. I have three sentences left, not including this one. Okay, don't look for me when you figure it out because if you do, bad things will happen because she can be angry if she wants to be. AMC, I love you and always will, don't forget that okay? Guess this is goodbye for now, see you in the future before the war is done. -POJ

I stared at the paper in my hands for another minute or two.   


"It's him," I murmured. "He's not dead. He was actually here."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi. Ok, just for the record, I'm crying right now. It's not bad crying, it's tears if joy. Why you ask? because this story is already doing better than the first one! If I get four more reviews, this story will have more than Wrath! I just think it's so amazing that you all like my story! :) To be honest, when I first started this site, I didn't think anyone would even look at my stories, let alone read and actually like them. I'm so so so happy that all of you like these. My day sucked, but I hope you had a great one! And to make me feel better myself, guess who's POV it is? :P Hope you like this chapter and I own nothing! One question: who do you think Percy's new patron/master is? (Hint: it's a woman!) If you have an account I'll PM you the answer! If not, sorry. One last thing, then the story. I can't update tomorrow night because I'm going to a sleepover with my friend. Don't worry. It won't happen often. I'm not really too social. I'd rather sit and read than talk to a person. Or write. Anyways, I can't update tomorrow. I'm so sorry! My tears of joy just changed to actual tears of sadness. Not kidding. I don't really kid much. **

**And it's... (Drumroll please...) Percy's POV! Yay!**

I frowned once I got back to my master's house. Now, when you picture the house of a goddess, what do you think of? Expensive room, large house, super clean, the stereotypical house of a supermodel or celebrity? That's not my patron's house. We stay in an apartment building (just one apartment, not the whole building). Our rooms are dusty and have bugs. I think I even saw a mouse last night when I was introduced to the goddess. My room is pretty small, and has one mattress, one window, a dresser and a closet. Nothing fancy really. My masters room is better, but still pretty simple. She's into saving the environment and all that stuff. Why's she in New York then? That's what I want to know.

A word on my master/patron/goddess: She has midnight black hair and silver-gray eyes. They aren't exactly silver, but they aren't exactly gray either. Usually she wears a black or navy blue dress, but one of her sergeants told me she also wears a black top and jeans if she's going out in public where the mortals are. I've never seen it with my own eyes, but then again, I've been here for almost two days. What do I know? Other than... Hm... I'll get back to you on that. Oh I don't know what people are thinking! Yeah that's what I was thinking of.

A word on me: let's do that later. I don't want to talk about myself. Do I need to do it in the first person or third? Maybe even second... Naw. Defiantly not second person. That'd just be weird.

Back to what I was talking about a long long time ago at the beginning of this chapter. I was frowning. Why was I frowning again? Oh yeah, I had just come back from Camp Half-Blood. Maybe Annabeth will fill you in on what happened in a campers point of view later. Here's my point of view though:

After I woke up, the goddess stood above me. She explained her identity and what she wanted with me. She also told me that if she hadn't wanted me or brought me here when she did, I would've died in an explosion of the Big House. I took it all in silently.

After talking about how mostly everyone at camp though I was dead, she told me she wanted me to be her champion. I could've refused and been sent back to camp with no memory of meeting her, because none of the gods knew she was doing this or was even here in New York. Instead of going back to camp, I accepted and became the black haired goddess's champion.

Strangely, right after that, my new patron told me that trapped in the Big House with me was the youngest campers, including my new friend Daisy. I stared at her and asked why she didn't tell me sooner.

She shrugged. I was ready to pound something or someone. *_Cough cough certain goddess cough cough* _

As fast as I could with my new powers, I traveled over to camp. Now, normally I'd tell you exactly what I did to save the kids, but I can't. I'd love to, but my patroness really wouldn't like that. She wants to keep her identity a secret as long as she can. And for the saving process to make sense at all, you kinda need the background information about what she controls and ect.

Anyways, I sat in the shadows on a tree branch, waiting for someone to come rescue the kids. Finally Annabeth came. I watched her walk into the cabin, but then a thought occurred to me. If I turned the lights off... Yes that'd be much more fun.

Clapping my hands, I turned the lights off. I watched Annabeth as she inwardly panicked, and I could tell none of the other demigods could tell. I smirked. I'm such a special person. The ten talked for a minute, and I almost thought that she wouldn't go in, that the others would stop her. But then Reyna spoke up volunteering herself to go into the cabin with my girlfriend. I smiled at Reyna.

"Thank you Rey. You just saved some lives," I whispered quietly from my spot in the tree.

The he two walked into my cabin, Annabeth leading Reyna. No noise could be heard for a minute or two. The eight demigods outside my cabin door shuffled impatiently. Suddenly, a scream was heard.

"Annabeth!" They all screamed. I don't know how they knew it was Annabeth and not Reyna, but somehow they did. I knew because Annabeth is my girlfriend and I would know her scream anywhere.

I didn't worry though. I simply decided to help Annabeth by turning the lights on. Using the same methods I used to turn the lights off, I turned them back on. Once I did, the surprised faces of the people standing by the door was almost enough to make me laugh out loud. Then a loud shriek came from inside, followed by a sound like a rock being through at a piece of wood. I'm guessing someone hit their head on a bed. Annabeth started letting loose a strand of curses, making a colorful combination of Greek curses, Latin curses and English ones. It was so funny that I had to laugh.

As I laughed, the demigods looked around trying to find out where it was coming from. That made me laugh a little louder.

Eventually, I calmed down and became silent again. Soon, Annabeth and Reyna came out followed by a few kids. I smiled. They were all found.

I teleported back to my master's apartment. I'd tell you about where I just came back from, and why I was frowning, but *yawn* it's getting late. Sorry. How about we continue this later? My patron isn't happy if I'm up too late. *yawn*


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! First, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I passed out on the couch and didnt get up until midnight. Then my mom told me to get back to sleep and I couldn't sneak. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews! It's official now: we have more reviews for this story than the first one! And this one isn't even done yet! Thank you all! Not much to say, I can't really think of anything you don't already know that I should say... Just, one person guessed correct on the question about the master, you can still answer. That person doesn't know though, because they wrote down a few goddesses. Which was correct? Keep guessing for cookies! So I own nothing and enjoy this story! Wait, one more thing. I have a friend, let's call her SavingGrace, and she's writing a super awesome story on her iPod involving Percy Jackson's world! Should she let me post her story on this website? She's in the fence right now. If you review, please tell me what you think about me putting SavingGrace's story on here? Yes?**

**Percy's POV**

I teleported into my master's apartment after making sure the kids in my cabin were rescued. I slumped down into a chair in the kitchen and 'reflected' on what had happened. Basically, I fell asleep. I'm sorry, but it's my masters house and if you've just come back from a mission, self-appointed or ordered, you need to take a nap. Ons of the rules I learned an hour or two before I rescued young campers.

"Percy, hey Percy wake up," my patron whispered as she gently shook my shoulder. When she got no reply, she shook harder and spoke louder. I was still asleep. "PERCY!" the goddess yelled forcefully shaking my body back and forth. "WAKE UP PERCY!"

"What?" I mumbled dazed from sleep. "I was sleeping!"

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty! Want an ice-cold tea with that too? Maybe a breakfast buffet? Get up right now! You've got another mission!" the goddess ordered, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Aw come on! I haven't even been here for 24 hours yet! And I've mostly been at camp or asleep! Do I get any breakfast today?" I complained.

"Of course you can have breakfast wonderful champion," the goddess spoke in a sweet voice. I smiled at her. "...after your mission." I groaned.

"Please?"

"No. Now do you want to hear the assignment or just go running around America until you find something wrong? Because if that's the case, you'd be helping people all day."

I sighed, knowing I had lost. "Fine where am I going?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

I was shocked. "But you said you didn't like camp! Since they-"

"Don't say! Someone might be listening!" The goddess hissed. "You almost gave alway my name!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even think if that!" I hurried.

My patron brushed it aside with her hand. "Now, you need to go to Camp Half-Blood and tell them you aren't dead. The poor daughter of Athena and a few of her friends aren't sure if you live or if you've joined Hades. Right now, the campers are all eating breakfast. You have your mission. Go."

I nodded and waited for my patron to teleport me. I closed my eyes as wind whipped around me. When I opened them again, I was in the radio room.

_Use these radios to talk to the people at the pavilion without being seen. You can mention me, just don't say my name or give too much information away, _My master spoke in my head. I nodded.

I sat there for a minute or two wondering how to talk to camp. Suddenly, I got a great idea. I turned on the radio and started singing.

Welcome to my Life," I spoke. I let that sit for a second, then proceeded with the lyrics.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life."

I finished, breathing hard and about to cry. This could be my song. There's so many songs that could've been written just for me. So many...

I caught my breath and continued speaking. "Welcome to my Life, Simple Plan. I'm okay. Don't look. She won't like that. For children of Athena, it was a true song. Struck home. POJ, signing off for a while."

I turned off the radio. I knew Annabeth would know it was me, so why tell them my real name? I didn't flash away right after I signed off. I wrote a note to them to explain a bit more.

_Percy, are you coming? Some of the campers are approaching the sound room in hopes of finding you. If they catch you, you can't come back. Your training will never happen. Hurry up!_ a grumpy goddess yelled in my head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumbled.

The door slammed open just as I flashed away. In the lead was a blonde gray-eyed girl. Annabeth. I'm sorry Wise Girl.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I'm so happy you all reviewed! I know it was weird that I updated in the morning and not at night like I usually do, but now we're back on track. And yay, two chapters in one day! Added bonus! Woohoo! Let's get some more encouragement for SavingGrace's story! Your responses help! I don't know what it's called yet, but I've read what she has so far and it's super good! The patron will not be revealed yet, and it's NOT Nyx, Lethe, Artemis, Hecate/Trivia, or Nike. It is a real actual goddess through. Without further ado, I own nothing and ENJOY! :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked back to the pavilion sulking. Percy was here, but he didn't even say hi. He didn't even tell me until I realized it was him singing. Sometimes, I hate him. But I also love him. Ugh! Why does he do this to me?!

I sat down with Piper and Clarisse while everyone finished breakfast. They tried to talk to me, but I pretended to be absorbed in my food. In reality, if they said the right thing, I'd burst into tears. I don't need the campers thinking I'm more of a lovesick little girl than they already think I am.

After I finished my food I rushed out of the pavilion. I needed to cry, but I didn't want to do in front of them.

I ran to the only safe place that reminded me of him; the dock. I sat down on the edge, dangling my feet into the water and finally letting my tears fall. I sat there sobbing into my hands for Zeus knows how long. My eyes were red and bloodshot and my honey-blonde hair was in messy tangles sticking to my face. My clothes were wrinkled and wet with tears, and my legs were soaking from being in the lake. In short, I was a mess.

Soon, I felt a presence behind me. I whipped my head around, wiping the tears off my face with my arms. "Who's there?" I called.

A tall man wearing a mask appeared in a rainbow. "I'm sorry to disturb you," his gruff voice spoke. "I needed to talk to someone, but I'll go talk to Chiron instead..."

"No, that's okay. You can talk to me," I sniffed.

The man smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. I know this is just an IM, but my boss didn't exactly want me visiting so soon, but I saw you and had to say something. I don't have long though before she figures out what I'm doing."

"Ok. Do you mind if I ask whats the name of your boss?" I asked.

"I'd love to tell you, but I cannot. It's frowned upon in her household. So sorry."

"If I may, I have another question."

"Yes Miss Chase?"

"Why do you always wear a disguise?"

"Excuse me?" The man asked baffled.

I smirked. "Every time you come and you're not being used, you always have a mask or disguise on."

"Pardon?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I know it's you... Jake. That is what you last one was right?"

The man sighed. "What gave me away?" He asked defeated.

"The 'boss' and how you wouldn't tell me her name. And just your overall attitude and way of speaking and standing and sitting. That stuff," I spoke smugly.

"Fine you got me. Want a prize?" 'Jake' sighed.

"Yes. But I have one last question. Just one more," I spoke.

"What's the question? And whats the prize?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"What was this new character's name going to be?"

Jake blushed. "Um... Mr Green?"

I laughed at his embarrassment. "Mr Green? Seriously? That's hilarious!"

"Hey!" Jake cried indignantly. "I resent that! It's a real name ya know! Some one can have the last name Green! And there's lots of Mr's!"

That just made me laugh more. 'Mr Green' glared at me for a minute before laughing along. "Now, I need my prize."

Jake sighed. "i was actually hoping you forgot that."

"Nope!" I spoke cheerfully. "Now... Let me think of a good prize..." I tapped my chin as I thought. I already knew what I wanted, but I was adding effect. I was awarded when I saw Jakes face pale.

"Oh I know what I want! I want you to run around camp next time you come naked and screaming the lyrics to 'Im sexy and I know it'!" I exclaimed with fake wonder, as if imagining that twisted imagine in my mind.

Jake paled even more of possible. "W-what?! I-you-a-um-WHAT?!"

I laughed at Jake's terrified face. "Relax, I was just joking!"

Jake's face sagged with relief, then he glared at me. "You have a twisted mind Chase."

I chuckled. "Why thank you. Now here's my actual prize: I want you to remove your mask."

"I-I don't know..."

"Please?" I gave Jake my best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look," he muttered trying to avoid eye contact, but failing. "Ok ok fine! Just no more!"

I smirked. One point Annabeth.

Jake reached up to take off his black mask. He lifted it away and shook his messy black hair. He looked at me with his eyes, a sea-green before, now a mix between sea-green and navy blue. It sounds like an odd combination, but it was truly beautiful. A scar across his right eye moved when he blinked and spoke.

"Better Annabeth?" He asked.

"Sure Percy." Percy Jackson. I'm actuslly talking to him, I can actually see him, I am actually hearing him and he's actually hearing me. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. And I don't ever want to wake up.

Percy opened his mouth to talk, but a voice from the background interrupted. "Percy, come here! I need some help making dinner!"

Dinner? I looked around. Wow. I guess I had really been here for a long time.

Percy sighed. "I'll be on my way in a moment! Just need to finish up here! Almost done!" He called back.

"Who is that?" I asked suspiciously.

Percy smirked lightly. "Why jealous?" I glared. "Okay, that's my patron/master/goddess/boss/part-time mom. Just don't tell my real mom. Okay? I gotta go. Bye Annie!" He spoke before closing the connection.

I sighed. "I miss you Percy," I spoke to the lake.

I hadnt been been expecting a reply, so I was so startled that I almost jumped into the lake when a face appeared in the waves. "I miss you too. Love you Chase," it spoke.

"Woah," I whispered amazed. "I love you too Percy. Please stay soon."

The face smiled, then disappeared. I smiled to myself. "Come home soon Perce."

Whos this patron? She must be powerful. I thought. Hm...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello wonderful people and aliens reading my story! (I like you aliens better, no offense to the humans). Anyways, guess what? No school tomorrow, which means I can sit on the couch (I hope) and write some fanfiction! Yay! That'd be the perfect day. *Sighs* Ok anyways, last chance to vote on the patron. If you're correct, you've already been alerted. Sorry to those who tried and failed. A+ for effort though! I still love school, but I'm invisible, not like that's new, it still stinks. *sighs again* Ok any more votes for SavingGrace's story? Please? She needs some encouragement to let me post her story. Without further delay, *phone rings*. Hate it when that happens. *whispering* Sorry 'bout that. Just a wrong number. Anyways, I own nothing and ENJOY THE *ring* :( Let's just wait. It'll turn off. *ring* Any second. *ring ring ring* Ugh. *picks up phone and whispers* Prank caller. Now ENJOY *ring* AHH! Stupid phone! *takes it and it into a stone wall repeatedly* Much better. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Today was the most depressed I've felt since the Big House was destroyed. It's been a year and a half since Percy has been last seen, and no ones heard from him since we talked that day on the docks. No one knows who the goddess is, not even the Olympians. Poseidon visited me once, saying that if I saw Percy to demand to know who this mysterious master was, so he could have some words with her.

Today though, all the gods had called a meeting on Olympus. Even us 'lowly' demigods were invited. That's saying something. Chiron put us all on buses that read Delphi Strawberry Fields and we rode in chaos (Hermes, Apollo, Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares), quiet (Hephestus, Demeter, minor gods/goddesses, Artemis's hunters), or silence (Athena, Hades, and the rest).

When we walked into the Empire State Building, the man behind the front desk alms it had a heart attack.

"Top floor please," Chiron asked politely. The man, to eager to get all these monster-attracting demigods out of his lobby, handed Chiron the key so quickly you would've thought they were burning a hole through his hand.

Each elevator held 30 demigods. I stood silently in mine, listening to Apollo singing 'Disco Inferno' and knowing that the artists that wrote that song probably sang it better than the god. And that it was much better in the 60s or whenever it was cool.

In a clump of campers, we all strolled to the throne room where the gods were waiting for us.

"Welcome to Olympus!" Zeus boomed once everyone was comfortably seated in the throne room.

"May I start this meeting by addressing the guests?" My mom asked. Zeus nodded. "Well, as most of you know, there's been a decrease of monsters attacking demigods. And an increase of mortals deaths."

I bravely stood up. "Do you think that the monsters have been attacking the mortals instead?"

Athena nodded. "That's exactly what I'm thinking. I dot know how true that is, so we need a quest."

A ton of campers stood up, hoping for a chance to prove themselves with successfully completing this quest. Within them, I recognized Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Travis and Connor, Katie, Sunset, and Alyssa Green daughter of Demeter. Alyssa is a relatively new camper, so it isn't strange that she'd want a quest already.

Apollo looked at all the campers, trying to pick a good leader. "I choose a camper worthy of being a good quest leader. A camper who will always look out for their teammates and will never betray them. I choose our new champion: Travis Stoll!"

Hermes cheered for his son who just stood there in shock. Connor patted him on the back and a few people whistled while others cheered and clapped.

"Travis, pick one companion to accompany you on this quest. Just one, because we shouldn't risk more campers than necessary with the war going on," Zeus spoke to the baffled Travis.

"Um," he bit his lip looking over the mass of campers jumping at him to pick them. Connor stood with a smile over to the left, but on the right stood Katie, hand raised up high, a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Um, I choose Katie Gardner to accompany me on my quest," Travis said nervously.

Connor flashed him a thumbs up and gave him a tricky smile. Katie's face turned bright red as her camp mates pushed her foreword singing about Katie and Travis sitting in a tree. On the way up, Katie stumbled and tripped on something. Quick as the Flash, Travis raced forwards and caught Katie, one arm wrapped around her front and a gentle hand on her back. Katie blushed a rhubarb color mirroring Travis when the two realized their position.

"Sorry," they both muttered. Aphrodite and her kids all shrieked.

"Tratie!" They all yelled in high pitched voices like squeals.

I smiled. Poor Travis and Katie. Looks like they're the new couple that isn't even a couple yet.

After a few more announcements, the gods dismissed us. We rode in the elevator listening to Queen's 'Somebody to Love'. I sighed. I miss Percy so much. We rode back to camp on the buses the same way we rode to the Empire State Building.

Once we got back to camp it was past curfew. We had already eaten dinner on Olympus, so everyone was okay in the food department. I made sure my cabin mates were all okay, then led everyone to their cabins. I got my pajamas on and tried to fall asleep.

Keyword: tried.

After hours of tossing and turning in my bed I rolled over to stare at the clock. 12:34 it read in glowing red letters. I sighed and stood up from me bed.

I dressed as quietly as I could and crept out the door. None if my siblings heard me leave. I slunk towards the pavilion where I knew I'd have privacy and wouldn't bother anyone. Once inside the pavilion, I plopped down at the farthest table from the edits and laid my head down in my hands and cried.

I cried because I missed Percy. I cried because I was mad and sad and frustrated. I cried because no one understood me here except Percy and right now he's gone. Gone.

A person coughed behind me. I threw my head up and turned to stare at them. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

I sighed. I know him. He's a demigod son of Bacchus from Camp Jupiter. He's always hitting on me and can't seem to understand that I have a boyfriend.

"No. You can sit if you want," I sniffed. Chad the son of Bacchus sat down across from me at the table. He didn't say anything and neither did I.

"Annabeth, can I ask you a question?" Chad asked.

"Sure Chad." Usually I would've said no; but I need someway to take my mind off my thoughts.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

I stared at the purple-eyed boy for a moment. "Yes," I finally replied without a hint of hesitation. Chad's face dropped.

"Oh okay Annabeth. Anyways good night." With that, Chad stood up and started walking back to him cabin.

"Why were you even out here Chad?" I called out. The boy turned to me.

"Ask me in the morning."

I sat back down and thought over the conversation I just had. Eventually ly I went back to sleep.

In the morning, I asked Chad why he was out if his cabin last night. He claimed he never left his cabin at all. Some of his siblings even vouched for him.

If that wasn't Chad I talked to, who was it and why did they look like Chad and ask questions about my romantic life?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep voting for SavingGrace! Guess what will be revealed either in this chapter or the next? The PATRON! Yay! Still only two correct guesses, but if it's not revealed today, it will be tomorrow. I'm so happy you all like my story! Now onto the story! I own nothing and enjoy the story! :) (Longest Chapter Yet!) **

**A note to Guest: If you are referring to the beginning of Chapter 18 when asking your question, the note Annabeth discovered said POJ on it. Percy and Annabeth had made up nicknames in a time before my stories, Annabeth's being AMC because of her initials, and Percy's being POJ because of his initials. Sorry if I confused you. Does that make sense? **

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat down at a table in the pavilion for dinner. It's only been three days since I spoke with 'Chad' after curfew. I've been thinking about what happened that night, and only two answers even remotely make since. One: a god or goddess was pretending to be Chad. Two: it was Percy. He had told me once how he can use the mist to mask his face and I keep wondering if that's what he did. Maybe that's also how he changed his voice to sound exactly like Chad.

"Hey Blondie," Clarisse spoke sitting down across from me at the table. "Excited for Karaoke Night?"

We were playing Capture the Flag last week and a camper was severely injured. She lived, but even a week later the daughter of Apollo was still stuck in the infirmary. Chiron decided that we all needed a break from Capture the Flag, so Karaoke Night is back on.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kinda excited about Karaoke Night. I cant wait to see who sings this time," I said.

"Will you?"

"Probably not. I mean, I'm not a terrible singer, but I don't think I can do it. I've only sang in front of... Of... Percy," I whispered the last part.

Clarisse gave me a sympathetic look. "I understand. Silena was much like you when Beckendorf died. She wouldn't do some of the stuff she did with Beck and she was almost always sad. I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I'm-I'm fine. Really."

"If you say so Princess," Clarisse had a doubtful tone in her voice. "I won't judge."

We finished our dinner in silence. Once we both finished eating we followed the rest of the campers to the campfire. I found a seat next to Clarisse and Piper and waited for Chiron to start the Karaoke Night.

"Hello campers," Chiron greeted trotting up onto the stage. "Rules for tonight, each person must volunteer except one. This person will be voted in by everyone else and must sing or another camper that has not gone can take their place instead. Any questions?"

No one stood up or replied.

"Alright. Who would like to go first?"

Katie and Travis stood up. They had gotten back from their quest earlier today, it was a fairly short quest. The two walked up to the stage and stood at the microphones.

"Hi I'm Travis and this is Katie," the son of Hermes introduced. "We'll be singing a duet. This is Just Give Me A Reason by Pink. Hope you like it!"

The song poured from the speakers. Katie opened her mouth to sing and her voice sounded like a breeze, gently floating into our ears.

"Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

Travis started his part of the duet with a voice like silk.

"I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine"

"Oh, we had everything" Katie sang.

"Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind" Travis picked up.

"Yeah, but this is happenin'" Katie interrupted again.

"You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love"

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

"Oh, tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean"

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

"Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

The two lovers both lowered their heads once they finished their song. The crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into cheers. I stood up as did some other campers. Another group of campers stomped their feet on the ground. Travis and aKatie both blushed at this applause.

"Wonderful!" Chiron cheered after the two singers took their seats. "Who's next?"

And the night went on like that. Thalia sang _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace. Lou Ellen, Will, and Mary from Hypnos sang _Cool Kids_ by Echosmith. Nico sang _Paradise City _by Guns & Roses. **(AN PERSONAL FAV!) **Selene Obsidian sang Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC **(AN AGAIN: NUMBER ONE FAV!)** I sat and watched everyone, not saying a word except to cheer. Most surprisingly of all the acts was Clarisse. She sang _Battleships_ by Daughtry. And even more surprisingly, she was actually very good.

Finally, the last act had gone. It was Sunset singing _American Idiot _by Green Day. Being a daughter of Apollo, she was simply amazing. Chiron cheered for her, then took her spot on the stage. He stood in front of the mic and addressed the crowd.

"Now it is time for the last act. This is the act when the crowd votes on who sings. I think I went over this in the beginning, no need to do so leader from each cabin must come up and write the singers name on this piece of paper. The remaining campers shall do a hand vote."

I, along with a few more campers, walked onto the stage. On my slip of paper, I wrote Arabella. I smirked to myself. Hope she gets picked.

I sat back down and waited for the rest of the leaders to finish.

"Now," Chiron said once everyone was seated. "Let's read off the people nominated. Arabella Guise, Conner Stoll, Leo Valdez, Sarah Lee Wye, Jenni Mass, Tom Ads, Tess May, Elizabeth Forma, Lucas Steve, Kiki Perry, Ollie Nosse, Annabeth Chase, and John Tebon. Campers, think over your opinions."

I froze. Did Chiron say Annabeth Chase? As in me Annabeth Chase? I tapped the person to my left, who happened to be James Bas son of Ares. "Did Chiron say my name?" I asked frantically. James nodded.

I cursed in Latin. Why Latin? Because I wanted to be creative for once in my swears. I usually swear in Greek.

On each side of me, campers were mumbling to themselves and their friends about who'd they vote for. I had no opinion because I nominated someone. Id say what I was thinking so you could get a glimpse of my thoughts, but there's too many swears that if I blocked them all there'd be practically nothing to read.

"All right. Now let's start voting. If you vote for Arabella Guise, hands up." Hands flew up. Chiron counted and wrote 21 on his whiteboard that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Connor Stoll?" 27.

"Leo Valdez?" 42

"Sarah Lee Wye?" 13.

"Jenni Mass?" 34

"Tom Ads?" 25

"Tess May?" 18

"Elizabeth Forma?" 39

"Lucas Steve?" 20

"Kiki Perry?" 45

"Ollie Nosse?" 44

"Annabeth Chase?" 62

"John Tebon?" I held my breath. Please be more than 62. Please.

On the board Chiron wrote the number of votes next to John's name. I felt like crying. 61.

"Looks like we have a winner!" Chiron announced. "Annabeth, would like to go?"

I shook my head. "Alright. Would anyone like to fill in for Annabeth?" Chiron asked. No one moved. I felt like crying or punching something, or both.

"Anyone?" I called out.

A guy stood up. He looked about my age, maybe a year or two older. He was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. His Nike sneakers were green with blue symbols. Someone had drawn white picture-like shakes on the sides in Sharpie. The guy was obviously ripped under his sweatshirt due to the natural way it molded onto his skin. I blushed looking at him, he really is hot. **(AN ANYONE FEELING UNCOMFORTABLE AT THIS?)** I tore my gaze away. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend.

"I'd like to step in for Miss Chase sir," the guy spoke to Chiron. His voice glided across the air like cream. I involuntarily shuddered.

"Alright Mr..."

"Edward. Peter Edward," the guy supplied. Chiron nodded.

"Take your stage Peter Edward," he said.

Peter jogged onto the stage. I finally caught a glimpse of his face. He had sharp features and a clef chin. His eyes were a striking gray, like a mix between silver and gray. His hair was a midnight black color. It wasn't like Nico's, who's hair was look and oily. This guys hair shone in the light and flashed across his face.

"Hey everyone!" Peter greeted once at the mic on the stage. "I'm going to be singing Hero by Nickelback." Peter took a deep breath and let the music play from the speakers. He parted his lips and let an amazing sound escape. It was like silk and a gentle breeze had a child, because this sound was the perfect combination of the two.

"I am so high, I can hear heaven

I am so high, I can hear heaven

Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me

And they say that a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me love would all save us

But, how can that be, look what love gave us

A world full of killing and blood spilling

That world never came

And they say that a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away, Ahhaaaa

Now that the world isn't ending

It's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a hero

And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say that a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us, (watching us)

They're watching us, (watching us)

As we all fly away

And they're watching us, (watching us)

They're watching us, (watching us)

As we all fly away

And they're watching us, (watching us)

They're watching us, (watching us)

As we all fly away

Whoa-hoa"

Peter opened his eyes once the song was over. They had closed (much to my disappointment) due to all the feelings that Peter was expressing in his act. Regret, sorrow, pain, hurt, jealously, doubt, and that barely scratched the surface.

The singer on the stage bowed the tried to get back to his seat among the baffled campers. Before he could though, I called out.

"Whose child are you?" I yelled.

"Um I'm a son of Nemesis."

"I've never seen you before," a daughter of the revenge goddess interrupted.

I stared at Peter, my look telling to say the truth. "Okay I'm um... A child of Poseidon actually."

"No you aren't. There are no children at camp right now. I would know. Now tell the truth. Who's child are you?" I demanded.

"Honestly! I'm Poseidon's kid! I arrived today and was claimed after dinner on the climbing wall! No one was there so you didn't know!" Peter exclaimed.

I examined Peter's face from a distance. "Liar. The climbing wall is closed up before dinner has even been started. You couldn't have been claimed on top of it if it's been closed."

Peter cursed under his breath. "Drat! I should've known that! Why didn't I know that?"

I stared. "Who's child are you?"

"Poseidon's!" the guy insisted.

I kept staring. "No you aren't. Your name isn't even Peter is it?"

'Peter' lowered his head and stared at the ground. "No my name isn't really Peter. At least, I wasn't born with that name. I _am_ a son of Poseidon though."

"What _is_ your name?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I have lots of names. And appearances. Like Jake, for example. I also wear a mask."

"What's the name you were born with?"

"I'm telling the truth here, but it's Perseus," 'Peter' spoke.

I stared. "No you can't be... He isn't... No..."

Perseus smiled. "Hey Wise Girl." A layer of mist rolled off his face. Left behind was Percy Jackson in his hoodie and jeans and sharpie covered sneakers. His voice magically changed too, back to his normal voice. "I'm finally home Annie."

I was stunned. In front of me stood the real live Percy Jackson and he's home to stay.


	21. Chapter 21

**H-hey guys. *walks in sniffling* How are you all? *takes a tissue and wipes away tears* Sorry I'm late, I had Open House at school tonight and it ended really late. Sorry bout that. Anyways, please vote for SavingGrace and the vote for Percy's patron is over. We only had two people that guesses correctly, so congrats to SafireRandomePoseidonsDaughter and ThePercyJacksonOracle. Great job you two! Now I own nothing and enjoy this chapter! *walks away sniffing and wiping away tears, muttering about stupid beep friends and their beep birthday parties***

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared at the raven-haired man in front of me. He smiled and stared right back. Oh that smile. I've dreamed about it, how it's lopsided-ness was meant for his face, how it melted my heart every time I saw it. Now, staring at him after not seeing him for a year and a half in person and actually talking, that lopsided smile did more than melt my heart. It opened a dam behind my eyes.

Tears fell from my eyes like rain in a hurricane. My vision blurred, but I could still make out the figure of a man in a gray sweatshirt standing in front of me. The outline of the figure slowly grew larger, like he was carefully coming towards me. I wiped my tears away and saw he had covered half the distance between us. I didn't let him make it the other half way.

I stood up so quickly it was like a tack had be stuck in my rear end. As soon as my feet came in contact with the ground, I was running. Ignoring the yells of campers I was stepping on, I ran to the man I've loved since I was twelve.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He stared at me for a moment, then tried to brace himself, but it was too late. I crashed into him and we both fell to the ground, me squeezing the life out of him in a hug.

"Wise Girl," he choked out. "Too tight. Can't breathe."

I sighed but let go. I leapt up first since I was on top of him, then extended a hand to help the man up.

"Sorry. It's just... It's been so long. I haven't seen you in person since..." I trailed off, thinking about the night of the explosion.

"No. You've seen me several times, you just didn't know it," he told me.

I thought back. Jacks Dero son of Hephaestus, with his green hair and twinkle in his eyes whenever I said his name. Simon Leroy son of Apollo with his red hair and twinkle in his eyes when I looked at him. Luke Mike son of Hermes with his light brown hair and smile when I was happy. Lou Armlong son of Aphrodite with his neon pink hair and glisten in his purple eyes when I spoke to him. Neal Beck son of a minor sea goddess with his bright blue hair and wink whenever I was caught staring at him. All of them had one thing common. They all loved me and they all disappeared within a month. Starting a year ago.

"That was you wasn't it? Jack Dero, Hephaestus; Simon Leroy, Apollo; Luke Mike, Hermes; Lou Armlong, Aphrodite; Neal Beck, minor goddess of the sea. All having the same parent as one of our friends who died in the Second Titan War. Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Luke, Silena, Zoë. Why didn't you tell me?" i explained, hurt evident in my voice.

"I wanted to tell you so much Wise Girl, but she wouldn't let me. If I told you, I'd only hurt you more. I'd have to leave, you'd come looking, someone would get hurt, probably you. It'd take longer to come back if I revealed myself then. I wanted to come back to stay, finally stay. I'm sorry." Percy looked down, his features etched with sorrow.

"I-it's okay Seaweed Brain. Just... Who is this 'she' you're always talking about? I need to know," I spoke softly. Percy looked up and locked eyes with me.

"Annabeth, I'll tell you later. I just got a message from the goddess in question. Wheres Nico, Thalia, and Jason?" Percy demanded.

I was confused, but looked around for them anyways. "I don't know. They were here a little while ago, but..."

Percy didn't let me finished before he ran off sprinting towards the climbing wall. "Percy!" I called to him, but it was no use. Not wanting to lose him again, I ran after him. I could hear most if the other campers following me, yelling at me to stop.

Percy came to a stop just outside the rock wall. The wall itself was covered in a tarp to prevent any campers from climbing it after dinner or lights out. Standing around it was Nico, Thalia, and Jason. Each one took a side and were facing us glaring.

Thalia spoke first. "Percy! Have you come to join us? We know you have been visited as well."

Visited? By who? When? My eyes widened. Kronos. He must've been sending them dreams like I had thought. Did he get to Percy?

Percy walked so he was in front of Thalia, yet he could still see the other two. "I was visited."

I gasped. Will Percy stay with me? Or will he join them? I don't know how much has changed in the past year and a half.

"Will you help us?" Nico asked this time.

"My patron was neutral in the last wars, Second Titan and Second Giant. She now regrets that, and sees the error of her ways. The last two wars she was gathering enough power, and now she has it. I have gained some of this power I speak of, and the new purpose of being sent here was to evacuate one of the groups from this camp. The question is this: who am I helping and who is my enemy?" Percy spoke.

I pondered this. The speech didn't really help, but I sincerely hope he helps us. If Percy joins the Titans, we're all doomed. Doomed I say doomed.

"Are you helping us or them?" Jason growled.

"I am helping both in a way of speaking. First though, I'll help you three," Percy said calmly. However, my heart just shattered. Percy's helping the enemy? I felt like crying again, but for a whole new reason.

"Get over here then!" Thalia hissed.

"I'm perfectly fine here. This is where I'll help both from."

I looked at Percy confused. His can he help us if he's helping them? This made no sense.

As everyone watched, Percy raised his hands above his head and started muttering in a strange language. It's one I've never heard before, but it's defiantly old. As he kept chanting, Percy's voice grew louder until he was screaming. Nico, Thalia, and Jason started to glow silver. In English Percy yelled "By the power of the Eternal Moon, I free you!"

Jason, Nico and Thalia all froze then fell to the ground in heaps, their glows fading. Percy collapsed, still conscious, to his knees. I yelped and ran to help the son of Poseidon.

"No. Help them," Percy waved me away pointing towards the unconscious Big Three kids. "It wasn't there fault. They need help. I'm fine."

Reluctantly I rushed to help Thalia, Nico, and Jason. I'm no child of Apollo, but I don't know exactly how to wake them up easily and gently. Instead I followed the Apollo kids and helped out when needed. More than a few times I looked back at Percy kneeling on the dirt ground, eyes closed, not even trying to get up.

I helped get the Big Three kids to the infirmary, then raced back to where Percy still kneeled.

"Percy!" I called.

He looked up, staring at me with his sea-green eyes. Now that I looked at them, they kind of looked a little silver in the light...

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Anything."

"Selene."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Percy cy sighed and rolled his eyes. "My patron that you've been asking about forever? It's Selene, ex goddess of the moon."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! For those who care/voted, I spoke to SavingGrace today! She said she'll ask her parents about whether she can post a story or not. We'll give her a week till I beg again. :) Anyways, please keep voting for her, she was so happy people wanted her story to be posted here! Thank you! Now about this story. I've changed my mind; I'm doing a third one. I already know what it's gonna be about, but if you want, you can send ideas and I'll consider some. This story will hopefully have a minimum of 25 chapters, just like Wrath. Don't think I have much else to say, so I own nothing and enjoy this chapter! I felt mean today! :) Don't hate me! **

**PS: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse are all about 23 years old. Jason and the rest of the seven and Nico and Thalia are all younger, as are some minor characters and OCs. Other OCs and random campers might be older, depending on who I'm talking about. **

**Annabeth's POV**

I gasped, helping Percy up. If I'm not mistaken, didn't the goddess Selene fade a millennia ago?

Percy looked at me and answered my unasked question. "Yes, she did fade. Kinda. Part of her essence was given to a mortal maiden willingly. The mortal gave up a part of her soul in order to help keep Selene from totally fading. When the mortal died (of old age, not having a goddess in her), Selene escaped back into the world. She didn't have enough power to come back, so she bid her time. She helped out heroes when she could, which was often, but now by much. When Zoë was betrayed by Heracles, Selene was near. She made a power spike up so much that Artemis (who was nearby) had to check it out. Little things like that."

"Why didn't she help in the last two wars?" I asked.

Percy sighed. "She wanted to, but she didn't have enough power or helpers. As you know, gods can't interfere in the lives of mortals, including demigods."

I nodded. That all made perfect sense. I still had one question though: "Why didn't Lady Selene let you reveal her name to us?"

"Element of surprise. You're not the only one that didn't know she was still alive. Kronos and our enemies didn't know, so we could always use that to our advantage. Like how I stopped my cousins. I used a blessing from my patron to remove the darkness Kronos added to their minds. Every time they slept, he would fill them with dreams of loved ones dying, and their fear and helplessness created room for the darkness. They should be fine when they wake up, just a little confused," Percy explained.

I nodded again, setting Percy down on a nearby bench so he could reclaim his energy. After a moment, Percy stood up. I tried to push him back down, but he brushed me away. "I'm fine. Let's go help my cousins. If they aren't already awake I can help heal them."

Without warning, Percy took off in a dead sprint towards the Big House replica and the infirmary. We built a replica of the Big House after it burned down, but it was nothing like the original. None of the irreplaceable things burned down were there, much to everyone's disappointment. I raced after the rapidly disappearing form of Percy Jackson.

I burst through the infirmary doors out of breath and panting, which shocked me. Usually I'm super fit and could easily run back and forth between the Big House and almost anywhere at camp, but I was trying to keep up with Percy, and he's gotten faster over the year and a half time span. Apollo kids looked up at me in surprise and boredom. Some were just surprised, others bored, some even worried and frantic. The teenage ones were bored, while the younger ones were surprised and the older campers worried and agitated. I wasn't looking at them though. My eyes locked onto the black haired demigod, about to grab Thalia's pale hand in his. He already held Nico's and Jason's, just Thalia'a hand separated them from making a complete circle. Will Solace stood nearby, watching the Big Three, all four, with worried eyes.

I marched into the room. "Will," I called. He flinched at my tone. "What the Hades is going on?"

Percy twisted around and answered for him, something I wasn't grateful of, but I bet Will was. "I'm healing them."

I glared. "Don't you dare. It's dangerous isn't it? Could you go into a coma? Is that it? Could you die? What's the deal?"

Percy thought it over. "Of course it's kinda dangerous, everything half-bloods do is dangerous isn't it? But I won't die from it if that's what you were thinking. There's nothing really had about this this time."

I glared at Will. "Well?"

Will started to answer, but a silver glow and a scream kept him from doing so. Our heads snapped to look over at Percy. The son of Poseidon had grabbed Thalia's hand when we weren't looking, completing the circle. The scream came from all four of the powerful demigods, but the loudest and most painful was Percy's scream. It was like he was being murdered slowly with a poisonous knife scraping across his soft flesh.

"Percy!" Will and I yelled at the same time, rushing to his side. I tried to remove their hands and stop the circle, but Will grabbed my arm.

"Don't!" He hissed. "Percy said no matter what, don't disconnect the hands. If you do, he'll die, they all could die, but it's a definite for Percy."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "What's going on? What is Percy doing?"

"Percy said he'd give them energy. I didn't know he meant his energy."

I watched in sorrow as Percy screamed bloody murder and held on to his cousins' hands for dear life. Finally, the other three slowly stopped screaming, but Percy kept on going, yelling his head off. Slowly put surely, the unconscious demigods woke up. Percy, on the other hand, was nodding his head, still screaming, eyes dropping.

Thalia was the first to fully wake up. Her electric blue eyes scanned the room, analyzing her surroundings, barely remembering what had happened. She stared at me then looked at her brother and her boyfriend, then finally took notice of Percy. Jason was next, with the same reaction as Thals. He looked around, looked at me and Will, stared at Thalia and Nico, then gazed at Percy. Nico was slightly different. First he stared at Percy with a pitying look, then the room, me, and finally the children of Zeus/Jupiter.

"What's wrong with Percy?" Jason asked.

Before I could respond, Thalia and Nico both had questions. "Where are we?" That's from Thalia. "Can I get some food? I missed dinner." Nico. I was ready to smack the kid, and he only just woke up.

I looked at Jason first. "Percy is using up his energy to heal you," I shouted over the raven haired boy's screams.

Next to Thalia. "You're in the infirmary. Percy banished Kronos's darkness from your minds, but you all passed out, so we brought you here."

Now to Nico. "No. That's your own fault."

All three opened their mouths to ask something else, but a wave of silence swept over the everything. I looked at Percy concerned. He had gone as white as a sheet and cold as ice.

Will yelled something to me after touching Percy searching for a pulse.

The Savior of Olympus and only man I've ever loved wasn't breathing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Thanks to everyone that reviews! If you ask a question, I'll always PM you the answer or put it in my next authors note! Please keep voting for SavingGrace! You can vote as many times as you want! We spoke today, and I think she's coming around because so many people want to see her story on this site! Keep voting! Thanks! :) Sorry that this chapter is so short! Anyways, I own nothing (sadly!) and enjoy the chapter! But before we go, a special word from SavingGrace: Cheese muffins and waffles everyday! :p**

**PS: everyone, I am not a doctor or a child of Apollo. (Hades is my daddy!) I don't know if I'm using the correct terms or what they are for this chapter, all I know is Google stinks. :)**

Annabeth's POV

Apollo kids swarmed Percy. Some people were screaming, others crying, some so shocked they couldn't move. Thalia was crying on her white bed, still gripping Percy's extremely pale hand. Jason and Nico were staring, frozen in place. Not until later when talking with Will did I realize I was screaming, frozen in place from shock, tears cascading down my cheeks. Will however, was rushing to action, setting up equipment and laying out a bed for Percy, who was lying slumped face-first on the ground, still kneeling. Two boys picked up the limo form of Percy Jackson and hoisted him up on a white bed.

A girl screamed. Another threw a pair of paddles to Will, who then charged them up and pressed them to Percy's chest. The pale body thumped on the sheets, but was still lifeless. Again Will pressed the paddles to Percy. He still wouldn't move, other than hop around every time Will tried to get life back into his body. Again. And again. Finally, Will stopped, so Percy's body wouldn't overload. If that happened, Percy would have no chance of living again. I was ready to throw myself at Will and do it myself when Thalia stood up.

"Can I try?" she asked. Will nodded weakly and tried to hand her the paddles. Thalia walked past them to Percy's bedside. The daughter of Zeus rubbed her hands together quickly, then zapped Percy gently. He hopped like he did when Will zapped him. No change. Another zap. Another hop. Zap, hop. Zap. Hop. Percy was zapped another four times before Alex son of Apollo pushed her down. He shook his head, letting her know it was no use.

Alex walked towards me. I was still standing against the back wall, but I finally moved when the blonde boy came towards me.

"Annabeth," he started.

"No." Alex looked up at me, from where his gaze was at his shoes. "He'll live. He promised he would. He wouldn't do this to me. He's coming back."

"Annabeth, it's not possible. You'd have to be a god or goddess to do this, and they aren't allowed to, even if it's their kid. I'm sorry Annabeth."

I opened my mouth to retort, but the door was slammed open then. Two women strode into the room grimly. I stared at them in awe, wondering who they are.

The first of the women seemed to be the more confident one. She led the other into the room and sat next to Percy's bed, grabbing his hand in hers. She had midnight black hair and eyes a color varying between silver and gray. She wore jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt. At her neck was a gold chain with a pendent half-moon and half-sun. I switched my gaze to the second woman.

The second woman was as stunningly beautiful as the first, but in a different way. While neither was pretty in a flashy way, the second woman had a quieter beauty than the first one. This woman wore a brown shawl over her head with light brown hair tumbling out. She wore a long canvas skirt that reached her ankles and a pair of leather sandals peeking out. She sat down across from the first next to Percy.

"Can we help him?" The second asked softly. The first nodded.

"Yes I believe so H." H? Wonder what it stands for.

H and her friend stood up, still ignoring all the demigods surrounding them. The black haired woman raised her arms and started chanting in the same ancient language that Percy was when he saved Thalia, Nico, and Jason. Now I know these signs should've given me a clue about their identities, but I couldn't think. Anyways, the black haired woman kept chanting, H never lending a hand whatsoever.

Finally, H got a job. She held Percy's body down as her friend kept chanting. I didn't know why H did this until Percy's body started to spasm and jolt and shake. Percy's back arched and he let out a scream that made the building tremble. One girl's glasses shattered.

The scream seemed to never end. Percy never took a breath and never stopped or faltered for a good three minutes, which is still pretty long. Finally, the scream decreased to painful whimpers as the body kept shaking like a leaf on a windy day.

The silver/gray eyed lady stopped her chant and finally faced us. "Sorry. We had to rush or else we'd lose him. Didn't want that. I like my champions alive thank you very much."

H nodded. "As do I."

"Wait, then that means you're..." I trailed off, finally understanding.

The woman with black hair nodded. "Yes, I'm Selene goddess of the moon. This here is Hestia goddess of the hearth. Percy is our champion, and we had to rescue him."

"But-" Jason stammered, "the rules..."

"Don't apply if the god or goddess in question is just helping their champion directly. No one else unless indirectly," Selene explained. "Now I believe we must be going before my presence is detected. Farewell."

Before anyone could utter a word of thanks, the two goddesses disappeared. Percy groaned, still unconscious.

I snapped my fingers, bringing everyone out of their shock. "Lets help 'im! He won't help himself if he's unconscious!" Everyone started moving. Much better.

I sighed. Percy's alive. That's all that matters.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! Sorry I'm late. The stupid internet wouldn't let me on. Kept breaking down. SavingGrace is still thinking about it, but my little sisters want me to post their stories on here too! I'll do that later today. Or tomorrow. Don't exactly know yet. Anyways, wanna hear something hilarious (to me)? My basturd (not b*stard) friend was having a birthday party today, and she went on and on about it, then gave my invite to my neighbor that's over two years younger than me! I mean come on! But today I was driving by her house (she lives near me) and my dad rolled down the window. Before I tell you what he said, I high-fived him then laughed until I cried. And this is when the party was going on. "B*tches!" My dad screamed out the window, followed by my laughing. Gotta love my dad. :) Anyways, back to the story! I own nothing, keep voting please, and enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Annabeth's POV (again. Anyone tired of Miss Chase or is it just me?)**

"Annabeth, at least go take a shower," Thalia pressured.

I shook my head. "I can't Thals. What if he wakes up? You heard what Hestia told me a little while ago; he should wake up any minute. I need to be here. I hadn't seen him for almost two years, he suddenly appears, he dies, he's saved by a goddess that supposedly faded thousands of years ago, now he's in a semi-coma. How am I supposed to leave? And to do what, take a shower? I'm saving water Thalia. Don't be so mean."

Usually i would've come up with an insult for her, but I was too tired to think. Thalia was right; I need to shower. I've been sitting/standing in this room for almost two days straight. The only times I've left was to use the bathroom, which was rare and only took a minute or two. I also haven't slept since I saw Percy again, which was over two days ago. I'm a wreck, both physically and mentally.

Thalia stared at me. "Come on. Just real quick. It'll take five minutes. Just five. What can happen in five minutes?"

"Fire, explosion, murder, assassination, blood loss-" I counted off on my fingers.

Thalia cut me off. "It was a rhetorical question. Now come on Annie."

"Call me Annie again and I'll never leave this room," I threatened.

"How will you use the bathroom then?" Thalia asked smugly.

"I'll bring a toilet in here then go in here."

Thalia paled. "Please?"

I sighed. "One shower. Just one. And if it takes more than five minutes or h. Wakes up while I'm gone, you'll be wishing you were in Alaska to escape my wrath."

Thalia smiled, still pale. "Alright. One shower. No more than five minutes. No Percy waking up. Alaska. Got it."

I allowed Thalia to drag me out of the infirmary, where I've been settled for the past two days. She pulled me to the wash house and turned the water on. I sat on a stool in the corner and watched Thalia test the water. After finally not burning herself, Thalia threw me a towel and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in three minutes! You'd better be clean by then or I'm moving to Alaska to escape your wrath!" Thalia called.

After making sure she was gone, I quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. The warm water washed over me, slowly pulling off the dirt from the last few days. The water soothed my aches and pains, and eased my heartache just a tad. The only thing it didn't help with was my constant thought of my Seaweed Brain. The water reminded me of him, it was hard to forget him.

Before i knew it, Thalia had returned. "Times up Chase! You done?"

I practically jumped out of my skin at the sound of her voice. I wasn't expecting her so soon. Still, I responded: "Yeah I'm done Thals! Can I get back to Percy now?"

"Naked? I certainly hope not. What would you do? A special three letter word?" Thalia asked in mock surprise.

"Cat?" I weakly guessed, my whole body bright red from my blush.

"Nope," Thalia teased. "You know what I'm taking about Annie. Don't play dumb."

"Hey Thalia?"

"Yeah Annie?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Annie."

"Thanks. Shut up Thalia."

I peeked my head out from behind the curtain. Thalia was turned away from me, watching the door in case anyone came in. I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a blue towel around my body. It reminded me of Percy, since it was blue. Without tiro ing around, Thalia threw some clothes at me. I unfolded the bundle to see a sky blue tee and a pair of jean shorts. The shirt was kind of small and showed off my stomach, while the shorts were kind of, well, short. Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt exposed.

Before I could ask for new clothes, Katie ran into the room. "Percy's stirring!"

My eyes widened and I raced out of the room, faster than both Thalia and Katie. I burst though the infirmary doors and sat down next to Percy's bed. Apollo kids rushed around, seeming as though to appear out of nowhere. None if these kids were in here before I took my shower.

Will stopped rushing around and stood next to me for a moment.

"What's going on? Why isn't Percy waking up?" I asked desperately.

"It seems as though Percy is he can't tell if he wants to wake up or stay asleep. We just have to wait until he decides," Will exclaimed.

Percy started to tremble like a plant in the wind. "What's going on?" I yelled.

"I don't know! Something is defiantly wrong though! What it is, I don't know. Guys! We need more healers over here! Something's wrong with this patient!" Will exclaimed, a worrying tone embedded in his voice.

Thalia came up to me. "What's going on?"

"What do I know? All I know is Percy can't decide if he wants to be awake or stay asleep in his coma! Then he started shaking and now I have no clue what to do!" I yelled over the chaos. It was so noisy in here, people running, screaming, stomping, yelling, everything, that a crowd of campers had gathered outside the door to watch was was going on inside.

Thalia put out a hand on my shoulder. I started to sob, adding to the noise level. "Why him? Why me? Why us, why now? Why here? Why not Tokyo or Russia or LA or Quebec? Why not 20 years ago? Why not 20 years ahead? Why why why?"

Fat tears ran down my face. I placed my head in Percy's shaking chest gently. "Percy," I whispered, "I love you."

Suddenly, Percy sat up straight in his white bed. Slowly, his eyes opened. One eye was a panicked sea-green, while the other was a malicious obsidian black.

I gasped. How is this possible? I thought he wore a contact?

Why am I shocked in a bad way? Because Wrath, the alternate personality of Percy is back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! I posted my sister's story last night, it's called Percy the Unicorn. A quick message about that: flame and I'll kill you with the knife collection I keep beside my bed. I am dead serious. Now, I still need to talk to SavingGrace and see what she says about me posting her story. Votes would still be awesome though! She loves each one! I own nothing and enjoy the story! PS: in case you didn't see and want to know, my other sister Panda86 has a story on my account as well. Flame and I'll kill you. Swear on the Styx. PPS: maybe two more chapters, not including this one.**

**WARNING! Lots of sexual references. Sorry. Ran out of ideas to make him angry. **

**Percy's POV (little before he woke up)**

I've felt death today. By helping my cousins live, I almost killed myself. Now you may be thinking, at least you're alive again right? Thats what I should be thinking. Instead, I'm thinking about how great it felt to be rid of the wars, the pain, the pressure of everyone looking up to you, the hurt feeling of not being able to show fear or pain or hopelessness. Do you know how hard it is to be the strong one, when all you feel like doing is cry? Or scream? Curse the gods and everyone, everything? Thats why, when the fates appeared before me giving me a choice, I couldn't choose. I wanted to die, to be rid of all this pain and pressure. But on the other hand, how could I do that to my mom, dad, Thalia, Nico, Jason, camp, but most of all Annabeth? How could I hurt all of them so much for my own selfish reasons? So instead, I told the fates I'd wait. Even if it hurt the people around me, at least it won't be worse than dying. I'll still be alive, just not awake. In a semi-coma, because unlike a real coma, I can wake up whenever I want to.

Since I was in my mind, I conjured up a bench to sit on so I could easily hear every noise surrounding my unconscious body. I heard Apollo kids (I think) rushing around in the infirmary. A few times I heard Nico and Jason pop in and say words of encouragement. That made me feel worse. How could I be here wanting to die, when these people are working so hard to keep me alive?

Once, in a time of silence, I heard Thalia come in, begging Annabeth to take a shower at least once. I was shocked to hear that Annabeth hadn't showered or left my room for over five minutes since I almost died. Well, I did actually die. Not almost die.

I might've zoned off in my mind just a little bit, because the next thing I heard was chaos. I tried to listen to exactly what was going on, but I couldn't understand any of it. Suddenly, the fates appeared.

"Perseus Jackson," they spoke in one creepy voice, "it is time to decide. Are you going to live or go to Hades?"

I thought for a moment. I opened my mouth to speak, but they cut me off. "Before you decide, think this: whatever you choose will have it's consequences. The pain if you die will be greater for the living than for you. The pain of living will be much greater for you than the pain for everyone else. What do you choose?"

I bit my lip, thinking hard. "I choose... I choose to live."

The three fates gave me a grim smile. "You are truly the most loyal demigod to have lived in all of history. Live well Perseus and never give up."

I sat back down on my bench, wondering when it would be best to wake up amid the chaos I could clearly hear.

"Maybe as soon as Annabeth comes I'll-" I was cut off by a voice behind me. Slowly, I turned.

Standing behind me twirling a sharp black sword was a male with black eyes and black hair. His skin was tanned like mine and he wore a black hoodie and black jeans along with black Converse sneakers. For once, the black hood was down, allowing me to see the evil evident in his eyes.

"Hello Percy," he spoke coldly. I shuddered at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here Wrath?" I responded harshly.

"Why, this isn't the welcome I expected. And to what I am doing here, this is your mind. This is my home, my prison. I've been kept here for years, waiting to strike for a third time. What is it they say in that sport you used to like? Strike three, you're out. And if you're out I'm in. I've been sensing your restlessness inside Percy. I also know your thoughts. You want to be there for Annabeth and your mother and everyone else, but you also want to die. To leave behind the pain and sickness, the guilt and pressure. But the guilt will never fade. That's why, if I take over, you won't have to choose. You can still be with Annabeth and you can finally relax,but you won't die. Isn't that what you want?"

I thought it over. It does sound like a pretty sweet deal. Not die, be with Annabeth, no have to go through pain again and again. Still, I relented though. I knew he would never follow through with this. The last time when it happened at camp, I was partly in control. This time, I'm weaker now. I'm an easy target. If Wrath takes over, it'll be 0% Percy in there, 100% Wrath, and everything that goes with it. I couldn't let Mom, camp, Poseidon, and mostly Annabeth go through that. Not now, not ever.

"It's not what I want. What I want is for you to leave forever."

"But I'll never be gone. Not truly. For if I'm gone, you'll come with me. A part of me is in you, so if I go, you do too. So the only way for me to leave is for you to die. And what would happen to Annabeth if that happened? Mom and Paul? Poseidon and camp? Hm? If anything had happens to them, it's your fault. Is that really something you want on your chest Percy? Let me take over. I'll protect them." Wrath held out his hand towards me.

"No you won't. You'll wreck camp. You'll hurt everyone I love," I glared.

"Not everyone."

"Who won't you hurt?" I asked suspicious.

"Annabeth. She and I can have some fun together. I'll show her a good time, unlike you," Wrath snarled.

I glared my death glare. "Don't. Touch. Her."

Wrath smirked. "When she screams for more, I'll-"

I cut him off, uncapping Riptide and lunging towards my other self. He smirked again and blocked. I sliced up and down at him, but he kept that idiotic smirk on his face and parried each strike. We sparred for a few minutes, slowly moving towards a small room in my mind. The fates had told me that when (and if) I want to wake up again, I just walk into the room and my boys will wake up. That at is the same exact room Wrath and I were tumbling towards in our fight.

When i realized where we were headed, my pulse started to race. If Wrath gets in there before me, it's over. I'll be trapped within my subconsciousness forever, or at least until Wrath either dies or falls into a coma, but what are the odds of that?

I jumped up into the air once we were within five yards of the room and started to run into it. I took barely one step before Wrath grabbed my ankle and I fell down. Wrath copied me by trying to make a break for the door, but I held onto his feet. He fell down on his face. In a desperate attempt of freedom, I hopped up and made a run for it. I didn't hear Wrath get up behind me. The black-eyed me jumped onto my back and we both tumbled to the ground. We started to roll. Magically, the door opened when we were within 5 feet of it. I gasped and closed my eyes, trying to push away my other self.

I fell into the room, then a flash of light signaled something happened. My eyes slowly opened.

I was in the infirmary. Looks like I pushed that demon inside of me away. Good. Suddenly, a pain erupted in my head. I gasped then doubled over, clutching my head like my life depended on it. Someone screamed. It sounded like a male, and I kinda sounded like me. Maybe it was. I don't know.

Wrath started speaking in my mind. _"You don't like it when I talk about Annabeth? Let me tell you what else we'll do..."_

Wrath continued to fill my eyes with scenes I can't describe unless this is an M rated story. But this is only T, so... Use you imagination. Let's just say, it's beyond PG-13. _Way_ beyond, if you get what I mean. _  
_

I screamed again, not in pain, but rage. In my moment of anger, my one green eye started to flicker between the original green and Wrath's black. How my eye(s) changed color like that, I've got no clue whatsoever.

Annabeth screamed. I caught glimpses of her wet curly princess blonde hair and concerned grey eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled, but to me, she was still beautiful. More lovely than Aphrodite.

But she has a boyfriend, I reminded myself. She loves him. He probably loves her. I should've expected this. I've been gone for a few years and i knew she'd move on. Not that I'm sad about it or anything. I'm... I'm fine. *cue internal sobbing* Oh wait, you're still here? Woops. You saw nothing.

_"Poor Percy," _Wrath mocked. _"Little Anniebeth got herself a new boyfriend? And she left you behind? Wah wah wah. Poor little Percy. Don't worry. Annabeth will forget all about her new boyfriend as soon as she gets a taste of me."_

'But how will she get a taste of you if she has a boyfriend? Annabeth is loyal to those she dates,' I wondered.

"_I've got my ways. After all, she has to be alone sometime."_

'You're going to rape Annabeth?!'

_"Only at first. Once she gets a taste of a real man, she'll forget all about you and her new boyfriend. She'll beg for more. Beg. If she doesn't, I've got a few ways... Yes it will be fun having your body..._"

i was so horrified I forgot the pain in my head, slowly coursing through my veins. I screamed in rage. 'No one touches Annabeth until the day she is yours. If you do before hand, you're as much as a basturd as most if the Olympians.'

Wrath scoffed. "She's mine as soon as I gain control. That's when I'll get her. I don't care who's watching, where we are, but she'll love me. She'll love me until I'm done. She'll love me even if she doesn't want to. I'll sneak into her cabin at might and she'll love me then, even if she's asleep. I'll find her walking around camp sometime and if she doesn't want to willingly love me, I'll knock her unconscious then I'll love her. She'll bear the scars to prove our love, or my love if she's unwilling. But know this, where ever she goes, if she's unprotected, she'll love me. Who cares who's with her. Who cares what she's doing. Even if I'm gone, she. Is. Mine. Know this, Annabeth is mine. Forever."

I screamed. The scream shocked the other part if me and I gained control. Both my eyes turned green again and I collapsed on the stiff white bed. Panting, I scanned the room. I saw Annabeth next to me, my worried cousins behind her. I looked into Annabeth's eyes then grasped her hand. My eyes then slipped closed.

My dreams were filled with Wrath's threats coming true. Each time I woke up, I was drenched in a thin layer of cold sweat. Each time, Annabeth was there sleeping and holding my hand in a death grip. Each time I saw her I smiled despite my nightmare. She'll always be there for me. Always.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! *yawn* I almost didn't update, I had Girl Scouts today. They kept me until 9:15 which was way past the time id like. I'd like 7:30 to be the end. Nope. Had to add almost two hours. :( Oh well. Never mind that. I'm here now. Sorry ahead of time if this chapter is really short/sucks. Sorry. It's late and I'm tired and I have school, plus I had to write this in about 45 minutes or else I'll be snappy tomorrow. Bye! Time for a nap... *falls head first into a pillow and snores***

Annabeth's POV (right after Percy woke up/her last POV)

I gasped. How is this possible? I thought he wore a contact?

Why am I shocked in a bad way? Because Wrath, the alternate personality of Percy is back.

Suddenly, Percy screamed and clutched his head, trying to pull out his hair (that's what it looked like at least). He started to shake his head back and forth quickly, so quickly that I thought he was going to have some serious brain damage. I was about to place my hand on Percy's shoulder when he screamed again, this time in rage not pain. I took a step back in fear. I know I shouldn't of done that, but it was natural reaction. Percy's one green eye started to flicker to black, then to green, black, green, black and green and black and green and black for the longest time, then green.

Im sorry, but I screamed when Percy's eyes turned black too long. I feared he'd given in and become Wrath again, so I accidentally let a scream out. Just a little earsplitting one.

Percy heard me and started to shake his head again. He muttered things like "no" or "don't do it" or "Annabeth" or "rape". A few gasps escaped his lips several times, and I could only wonder what he was hearing. Again, he screamed in rage.

A few muttered words escaped and settled into the air. I could barely hear them In the chaos of the infirmary, so I only managed to catch a few words. "...Control... Love... Asleep... Unwillingly... Alone... Unprotected... Annabeth... Forever..." I gasped in horror. Before I could do anything, Percy let out one more scream.

This scream was different than all the other ones. It was louder for one, and longer. It was sharper too; it almost seemed to cut the air around us. The thing that really made it different though, was the emotion in it. In the past screams it was fury and rage. This one was the definition of anger, rage, fury, and everything like that combined. If it went in long enough, it might become the reincarnation of pure, fiery raw rage. To be honest, it scared me. If that's what is inside of Percy's soul... No. Thats Wrath. Not Percy. Not my Seaweed Brain.

Percy eyes flickered quickly again, before settling on green. Sea-green to be exact. Percy's sea-green eye color. I didn't get a chance to take the eyes in before Percy's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. His body lay sprawled across the stuff white infirmary bed, one arm hanging off the edge and a foot in a plate placed on a table next to the bed. The other foot was bent sideways in an odd but not broken angle. The foot/leg wasn't broken, just at an odd angle. The other hand not hanging off the edge had somehow found mine and was gripping it hard. It's not that I minded, I felt good to finally hold his hand and feel him again.

I thought back back to those times I thought I lost him. When Mount St. Helens exploded and Percy ended up on Calypso's island. When that b*tch Hera switched Percy and Jason to unite the Greeks and Romans. When he disappeared during the battle with the giants in Greece (AN PRETEND IT HAPPENED.), only to be found tied up by the enemy. Then he used some lava from the center of the earth to burn Gaea to a crisp. When he was Wrath the second time (first for me, not his mom). When Percy ran away for two years, only to come and kiss me. It then took him three months to return from that. When Percy was kidnapped by the Titans almost two years ago. When the Big House exploded and I thought percy was dead. When Percy came back in an Iris Message. Then a week later when he came back for real. Now he died, came back to life thanks to a goddess, has his evil alternate personality Wrath come back and now he's unconscious again. Let's just hope it's not another coma.

I sat sat with Percy for a full day. The next day, my friend Patricia Star (Zeus, age 27) came running into the infirmary. "The horn is broken! The Titan army is here! And Kronos is leading them!"

I gasped as Patricia ran off. What will Percy be like? Was the link broken? Will Percy wake up or will he stay here? Will he be okay?

I followed her as she ran around shouting the news. Campers screamed and swore and cursed and yelled as they put on armor and ran to face the enemy army. Soon, I reached the monster army.

"Why miss Chase," Kronos greeted in an eerily calm voice. "How is young Perseus doing? I've heard something about a coma? Is this true?"

"That's classified information Titan," I responded coldly.

"Why, I think Perseus should join us. I wish to see him." Kronao waved his hand and a shatter sounded from the camp, but we couldn't see past the Big House to watch what it was. From the smoke stepped a figure in jeans and a t shirt. His black hair was messy and fell into his golden eyes. The scar across his right eye glared evilly at everyone and everything that gazed upon it.

"Percy?" I asked quietly.

"Why child, don't be crazy. This is my newest minion, Perseus. That's what he goes by now. Isn't that right... Son?"

Percy nodded. I stiffled a gasp.

Percy Jackson had just joined the fight. And he was against Olympus.


	27. Chapter 27

**Before I start anything, I need you all to do something. Swear on the River Styx that you won't copy anything from SavingGrace's story if I post it on here. Do it! *thunder rumbles* Thanks. She's afraid someone will steal her idea and publish it, because that's what she wants to do. Someday soon, but I don't know how since it all belongs to Rick Riordan. The one time I brought that up though, she screamed at me and we didn't talk for almost two weeks. But okay, whatever. Now that that's done, I got a retainer today! Boo. I hate it (and hate is a strong word children. Even though most of you are probably older/same age as me). Every time I talk I have a lisp. Soth now I talkth like sis. It bugs me so much that I want to take this stinking thing and either feed it to my dogs or burn it in a bonfire. I'm thinking the second. I really really like fire. My dad says it's to an unnatural level, because I like to burn things in fire, not watch it harmlessly. Sometimes I throw spiders in (I HATE spiders) and watch them try to flee. They never make it. Mwahahahaha. It's my idea of fun setting certain things in fire. Like bugs and paper and leaves and newspaper and spiders and clowns and spiders and clowns and tests where I have a grade less than 80 (which gladly is often) and spiders and clowns. I don't like spiders and clowns. But now I've talked too much. I own nothing and enjoy this chapter! Hopefully it won't stink! (Like the last one...)**

**Annabeth's POV**

My heart stopped in my chest as I stared at my lover. He strode across Half-Blood Hill towards Kronos and the monster army, his eyes a burning gold that gleamed manically in the fading sunlight. They looked colder than ice in a freezer in Antarctica and sharper than the lord of time's scythe. The demigods clad in golden armor parted for him like the Red Sea.

"Why Perseus, I haven't seen you in a while. Are you alright? When that goddess kidnapped you were you okay? Before that, when these campers kidnapped you and kept you locked up in your mind with only Athena's spawn for company, were you hurt? Injured?" Kronos asked faking worry. But to me, it didn't sound like fake worry. It sounded like hard core compassion.

To the first two questions, Percy nodded his head mutely. For the second two, Percy first turned to me and stared blankly, then shook his head at the Titan.

Kronos smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. Would you like to come stand beside me and go into war and battle again against these pathetic campers and their silly counselors Chiron and Lupa? But wait, the roman mistress Lupa isn't here. Romans, who is your leader?"

Jason stepped forward along with Reyna. "We are the leaders Titan. What do you want?"

Kronos frowned. "What I want is to know why your mistress isn't here. Where is she?"

"Lups is in a sacred meeting at the moment with the Lares at Camp Jupiter," Reyna announced.

"What is this meeting?"

"Its none of your business," Jason awkwardly replied like he had been practicing those lines, just not very good.

"Tell me," Kronos demanded.

Jason and Reyna both opened their mouths to deny, but a person in the crowd beat them to it. Sort of.

"Oh Mr. Titan Lord, I'm the augur at the roman camp. The meeting is about how to get the nature spirits to attack you and ambush you as you tried to storm Olympus. Please don't hurt me since I have shared this information," the voice spoke.

Kronos grinned. "Augur, please step forward." Octavian walked to the front of our army. "Closer." The blonde stood next to me, but a little to the left. "Thank you. Octavian. I have heard if you."

"You have?"

"Oh yes. I have. But anyways, thank you for this information. You are truly the warrior at camp I hear. It's wise to remain neutral in this battle, you don't want to have to kill too many of my demigods do you? Having that blood on your fine hands? No, that would ruin you."

"It would?"

"Oh yes my friend. Thank you for staying out. It was a wise decision indeed. Now I have a gift for you for giving me such vital information as the details you just shared." Behind his back, Kronos did some hand signals to Percy, who stared at them like they were special somehow. "Would you like a gift Octavian?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" He replied quickly and greedily.

"Perseus?" Kronos prompted. The demigod walked towards Octavian. Nothing was in his hands.

"What is it? I don't see anything," Octavian complained.

"Oh it is sow thing every special. Don't worry demigod."

Percy stood in front of the impatient Octavian. "Well? Will you give it to me already or are you going to stand there forever?"

Percy looked to Kronos, who nodded. Without a pause, Percy turned his head back to face Octavian, took out his pen and uncapped Riptide. It sprang to life in less than three seconds. By the fourth, Percy had his sword slicing through the air in a deadly arch. In the silence you could hear the _whoosh_ as the sword cut through the same air I was breathing.

Before I knew it, Octavian was lying on the ground. Or at least most of him was. **(AN NASTY DESCRIPTION THIS PARAGRAPH. SKIP TO NEXT IF WEAK OF STOMACH)** Percy had decapitated the augur with one quick swipe of his blade. The head flew up into the air as the body fell to the ground in a pool of it's own blood. We all watched in sick fascination as the head started to fall back to earth. Percy stretched out one hand and with a wet plop, the head landed in his outstretched hand. His cold gold eyes studied it then turned and walked back to the Titan.

Percy bowed holding the head in his hand and offering it up to Kronos. The Titan took Octavian's head and looked closely at it before turning it to us. I had to look away in horror at the face. His blue eyes were open wide in shock and his mouth was open in a scream that never came.

Behind me, a few campers lost their lunches. I don't blame them; I felt like letting up my lunch as well, but I willed myself better.

"Now, anyone want to say anything?" Kronos asked, still examining the severed head. "That boy was full of himself and stupid. He thought that by giving me one measly piece of information I'd spare him. Oh no. He might come back and I'd regret not killing him. So he had to die. Simple as that. No one has anything else to say?"

It was so quiet on Half-Blood Hill that you could've heard a pin drop in outer space (which is physically impossible I'd like to point out).

"No? Darn. I was looking forward to more. Weren't you Perseus?" The golden-eyed boy nodded slowly, as if unsure, even though he did just _kill_ someone.

Everything was filled with an awkward silence for a moment, neither side knowing what to say. Even I was at a loss for words myself. Finally, a girl's voice bellowed out from within our ranks. "Will somebody do something already? Kill some jacka** again if that's what it takes! I. Don't. Care!"

Kronos smiled. "Miss La'Rue. I should've known you'd break the silence. You know, I've been looking into Perseus's past," Percy shuddered involuntarily, "and I was wondering if you'd like to know what he thinks of you."

"Shut up you idiot! I don't care what he thinks! I'm my own person and I don't need that Kelp Brain's opinion to distract me during this war!" Clarisse snapped.

"Too bad. I'll tell you anyways, since you insist." Clarisse scowled. I looked over at Percy curious what he was doing/thinking. To my surprise he stood up straight and stiff as a board, tension seeming to roll off him in waves. His once expressionless gold eyes were filled with panic, fear, pain, and terror. You might say fear and terror are the same things, but not now. Fear was like worry about yourself and someone else dearly. So much it hurts. Terror is fear of something else entirely. Both shone in Percy's gold eyes so much it hurt to look in them.

Finally Kronos found what he was looking for. "Here we go. The right one. Percy thinks you're a violent and mean person. He says you're snappy, rude, and feisty. He also says you show compassion by trying to drown new campers in the girl's toilets." Clarisse was red in the face. I think I might've even seen a year or two. "I think that's all. Right Perseus?"

All eyes were on the son of Poseidon. He still stood board stiff and the panicked look in his eyes was still there, along with the terror, fear, and pain. Oh the pain in those eyes was unbearable. He just stood frozen, staring back at all of us, but not seeing anything.

"Well, as you heard and can see Miss La'Rue, Percy Jackson says you aren't a compassionate person. You're rude and-" Kronos was cut off by another voice.

"Clarisse La'Rue," Percy spoke staring blankly ahead as he talked in a monotone voice like he was reading from a textbook. "Violent, snappy, rude, mean, feisty. Compassionate about swirlies to newbies. Compassionate to those in desperate situations. Helper of people lost in themselves or others. Examples: Chris when he was lost in the labyrinth, Silena after Beckendorf's death, Annabeth after Percy's disappearances..." Percy paused as if trying to piece together a hard puzzle in his mind.

"Well thanks for that campers, before the battle and bloodshed, do you surrender? It'll be much better if you surrender," Kronos snarled.

"Never," I boldly stated.

Kronos shrugged and responded: "All right. As you demigods say nowadays, what_ever_. Monsters, CHARGE."

The two sides, one demigod and the other monster, rushed at each other from different sides of the hill. In a mighty clash of metal, the final battle had begun.


	28. Chapter 28

**Before I do anything, can I ask you all a question? Are we... Friends? Because I feel like all you people know me more than my real friends at school do. You give me encouragement when my real friends tell me to put my books away for once. You guys can tell if I'm sad or not and you'll ask why. I might be crying at lunch and everyone will pass me by. I don't know, maybe it's wishful thinking or whatever. I just don't feel like people in school, other than my teachers, know how I feel and who I am. Anyways, I have nothing else to say, so I own nothing and onto the chapter! (PS I know I stink at spelling! You're a little too late!)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran through the battle as it passed around me in a blur. A slash here, a swipe there, a poof of disintegrated monster left behind in the wind, a block of a demigod's attack attempt. A stab- no not a stab. It wouldn't do to stab one of your own. "Sorry Joe!" I yelled as I rushed off. Joe and Selene Obsidian (Hades) both have huge crushes on the other yet neither one knows. They're as clueless as Percy and I were. **  
**

I repeated my pattern of slash-swipe-poof-block-stab over and over. It became a deadly dance of skill and grace, whoever loses loses their life. Fortunately for me, I was a graceful as a cat and never once faltered. Unfortunately for my opponents, I had lots of skill in my strikes from all my years of training. With each death of monster and enemy that I brought on, I slowly put surely moved towards my main target. Sure, killing monsters wasn't too bad, but I was going for Kronos. Maybe while I had him busy Percy could escape his trance if I injured the Titan enough. But that means I'd almost surely kill myself in the process.

I sighed after killing another Canadian (as in the giants, I have nothing against Canada). I don't know if I can do this anymore. I mean, when was the last time Percy was actually _here_? Not visiting here, but really truly here to stay. Not in disguise either. It'd have to be... Right before he was kidnapped by Kronos after Wrath's first time at camp. If you count that short time if only a few weeks as a stay for a long time. And that was... About three years ago? Give or take? I'm not sure why I hang around that idiot. I coukd have just about anyone else I want, but for some reason I don't understand, I stick with that noble idiot. Gods know why.

It took me a few more minutes to reach my destination. There was the Titan lord, lounged up against Thalia's Tree as if he owned the place. Off to the side were some demigods fighting that he was watching. I looked closer. I first saw Jason, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Leo, Frank, and Piper all fighting one person. I couldn't tell who that person was at first since he moved as fast as the wind. One second here, the other three yards away. Before I knew who it was, I thought it was a bit harsh that most of the original Seven and some of their siblings had ganged up on one enemy, but it was then I saw who it was. Seven of the most powerful demigods ever were fighting just one demigod... And losing.

"Isn't he doing great?" Kronos spoke someone, either himself or me, I'm not sure.

I decided des to play along. "Yes. Jason is doing great. Or is it Leo you're talking about? Frank is doing pretty good himself, as is Nico with all the dead minions over there," I coolly replied looking in the same direction as the Titan.

I didn't need to turn my head to see Kronos scowl. "Don't play games girl. You know as well as I who I'm talking about."

I smirked. Now I know why Percy talked back to gods and beings stronger than him. " I'd hope you knew who you were talking about. If you didn't, how was I supposed to know as well?"

"I was talking about Perseus." Came the forced calm reply.

"Percy? Oh I didn't even see him. I thought they were all fighting air." I saw Kronos puff up at this I'm pride. "Yeah, he sure is skinny. I didn't even notice him. Wow he's weak. Could use a few muscles too. You know, so he doesn't look like a stick figure."

This time Kronos turned his whole body to glare at me. I pretended not to notice. "Listen here Chase," he growled, "this is my pride you're dealing with. If I were you, I'd go back to whatever pesky little dumb blondes do. Now buzz of."

I turned to him and returned the glare. "Don't. Say. That. Ever. Again."

"What? Do you mean dumb-"

"Don't say it."

"Blonde," came a new voice. We both turned our heads to the side to observe the new opponent.

"Perseus!" Kronos greeted his minion. If you can smile while possessed, I'm sure Percy just did.

"Father," Percy nodded. "I have finished the task you set for me."

I looked over to where the seven demigods had been fighting a little while ago. Instead of seeing them helping the younger kids in battle, I saw seven motionless lumps on the grass. My throat closed up for a minute.

"You didn't...they aren't... Are they... How could..." I stammered still in shock.

"Did you kill them?" Kronos asked.

Percy shrugged. "I got the job done. They will not interfere anymore in our plans."

Kronos smiled. "Good. They better not interfere in our plans again. Now Miss Chase. As I was saying earlier, scurry away before it gets to be more than you can handle. Go sit somewhere and look pretty. That's all girls are good for anyways." **(AN IM A GIRL SO DONT EXPLODE ON ME FOR THAT!)**

I gasped. Now I can barely handle when my friends are insulted, but my whole gender? That's gone too far. "Thats it. You and me. Let's go Titan," I said pulling out my dagger.

Kronos laughed. "My aren't you eager to die? No I don't fight unless you beat my right hand man. And no one has ever beat him, not even some of the titans who have battles him at base. He's a wonderful swordsman, best in the past couple thousand years if I do say so myself, and I do. So, still want to fight him?"

Now if I wasn't so mad, I probably would've asked who I was battling at least. But all I could think was this: oh no he didn't. Oh _no_ he _didn't_! And repeat. So I missed a few details. For example, if I had to kill him to win and who he even was.

"All right Chase. If you insist. Perseus?" Percy stepped forward. "Have fun. Go crazy."

I looked at percy in shock. "I can't battle him!"

"You have too. You already said you would and there's no backing out in a titan'a fight. Since Percy is my son and he's fighting for me he counts as a Titan. Now, start!"

I looked at my best friend in horror as he slowly advanced towards me, riptide swinging from left to right hypnotically. As fast as a cobra, he lunged at me. I barely blocked his first blow, so that didn't seem too good for the rest of the duel. I wildly took a stab at him, but he dodged.

We went back and forth like this for several minutes, Percy eventually cutting me up pretty badly and me hardly scratching him. With a cheap blow Percy knocked me to my knees and I fell to the ground.

"Kronos, I have tired her. She won't try to jump you. She lacks the strength," Percy informed. I sighed internally. He's right. I put everything I had into blocking the deadlier strikes of Riptide. I was bone tired and no more energy to battle a Titan, let alone Kronos king if the titans.

Kronos smiled. "Good work Perseus." The golden eyed boy nodded and walked away off into the battle to attack some more campers. The seven still hadn't moved. Kronos approached me as soon as Percy was out if earshot.

**(AN SEXUAL THEMES. SORRY. HES AN EVIL TITAN AND I THINK HED DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ILL TELL YOU WHEN ITS DONE!)**

Kronos leaned down to me. "I don't have to kill you Chase. You have other uses. As long as you follow them as I tell you."

To tired to move I replied: "What kind if uses?"

The Titan got an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh you know. We could have some fun together. No one needs to know about this but us."

I tried to act dumb. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have a nice cave a few miles from here. I can poof up a canopy bed and some nice blankets and sheets and we can... Get to know each other. Intimately. If you get what I mean."

I knew exactly what he was saying. "And if I refuse?"

"There's more than one way to make a bird sing. I can always kill you if that's what you'd prefer."

"What about Percy? He loves me and I love him. How will he feel when he funds out we did... That?" I asked.

Kronos sighed. "He might has me for a week, but he'll understand eventually. I'll make him." The way he said make was scaring me.

"How else can you make a bird sing in my position?" I asked timid.

Kronos smiled creepily again. "Well, you have to be alone at least once. I'll just grab you, find a nice spot as close as possible-I hear grass is nice-and we can have our fun there. I'll make an in usable bubble so people can't hear you screaming though, whether it's please or pain or fear I won't care."

My eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't."

"Oh Miss Chase. I would. I very much would. Even your oh so sweet Percy wanted to. A part if him anyways. His words were 'Ill donut anywhere any time. I don't care who sees and who's listens. I want the world to see.' not so loving is he now?"

"H-he wouldn't do that. He loves me," I stuttered.

"He _loves_ you all right," Kronos said stressing the word _loves_. " I think id like to love you too."

"Leave me alone. Why is it me all the guys go for?" I mumbled.

"Percy isn't around often and he's a bit reckless. He could die anytime. Which means you'd be free. Plus, if you have a body as amazing as yours, you always get the guys aged you," Kronos explained staring at my chest. I felt my face go red.

"I have an answer. I won't love you. Not like that," I told him. His eyes grew the color of dark gold.

"Fine. But I'll do it my way. I'll kill you. But right before you die, I'll freeze time and I'll get the chance I want. I _will_ get to feel you on me. In me. I always get what I want eventually."

I shuddered.

**(AN SAFE TO LOOK NOW IF YOU LOOKED AWAY!)**

The Titan unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head. I closed my eyes just in time to see it come down. I think I caught a glimpse of green, but it must've been a trick if the light. **  
**

Before the the sword cut through my skin, I felt someone push my left side and I fell rolling down the hill. I heard a mangled scream from the top of the hill but couldn't tell who it belonged to.

I opened my eyes at the bottom if the hill and looked up at where I was a few seconds ago. Kronos was still there, but he was staring at the figure at the end of his sword.

Tears blurred my vision. Percy Jackson lay mangled on the top if Kronos's scythe. He risked his life for mine. And I didn't even know if his eyes were green or gold.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! This story should be drawing to a close any chapter now, but I'm still doing a third one, a sequel to the sequel. Before the chapter starts, I just want to say I am beyond words with how happy I am that everyone loves my story so much, even more than the one before it. We almost have ****_100_****_reviews_****, which to me is just... Beyond amazing. This is all I've ever wanted, and for once in a few years, I feel like I fit in. None of you have been mean to me in a non-joking way, and you tell me what you think and are practically involved in this story. When I joined this site about two months ago, I told myself, ****_just one review. _****_One review and I'll be content._**** But you all took that to the next level and last that. Thank you all so much for helping me make my dreams come true. Now before I start crying harder than I already am and mess up the chapter, I own nothing and I hope everyone likes this chapter! :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't move. The loud roar of the battle around me became a dull drone in my ears. The fighting next to me disappeared and my vision was trained on Kronos. I watched as he stared at the body on the end of his sword (not scythe). I stared at the scarlet blood as it ran down the blade and dripped onto the damp grass in rhythm with the beats of my heart.

I stared. Kronos stared. A few monsters and demigods stopped fighting to stare with us. I bet on Olympus the Olympians were staring. Suddenly, my vision zoomed in on one being. It was like my vision tunneled or rolled up pieces of paper were placed around my eyes. I was focused one on person and one person only. The person that started this. The person that took Percy away from me. Kronos. Everything turned red on my eyes. One thought and one thought only ran through my head. Even if I die, I _will_ kill him.

My my eyes were slits as I dug though my pocket for my hat. I placed it on my head and snuck up on Kronos.

Now I thought that the Titan would've sensed me or something and swatted me away. But he was as shocked at Percy's death as I was. His golden eyes were glued to the body on his sword and the rest of his being was frozej with shock. i didn't realize it until later, but Kronos really thought of percy as his kid. He treated him as such and the Perseus in Percy's body treated the Titan lord as his father. Kronos was just as upset about Percy's death as I was, but he had to way to avenge him. Kronos is the one that killed him, and unlike me, he had no one to blame but himself.

I snuck up on Kronos behind him and got ready to raise my knife. But he stopped me. "I know you're there demigod," the Titan spoke. I froze. "Lower you knife." I didnt. Kronos turned to me. "Lower your knife or leave me in peace. Now." I stayed frozen with my knife raised for the kill. Kronos's eyes narrowed. "Last warning." I didnt move.

Without indication Kronos took a wild jab at me with his foot. I dodged but didn't see the hand swinging towards me until it was too late. It connected with my head and sent me flying. I slammed into Thalia's Tree and lost my hat somewhere beyond reach.

The Titan stalked towards me with an evil glint in his eyes. "Chase. You know, maybe I won't kill you. At least not yet."

I gulped. "Why not?"

"I have other uses for you. Since Perseus has... Died, I don't have to hold back. I can do whatever I want to you. Kill you, Love you, kidnap you, tortore, whatever I feel like." He grinned evilly. "I know what to start with."

**(AN SEXUAL REFERENCES. HES EVIL. AND ANCIENT GREEK. THEY WERE NASTY WITH THIS STUFF.)**

Myeyes widened. "You wouldn't," I whispered horrified. I couldn't move away either, I must have at least a concussion and a few broken ribs.

"Want to test that theory girl? How old are you anyways?"

"Does it matter?" I asked weakly.

"Yes," was his simple answer. "And tell the truth. I can tell if you lie, and if you lie to me I'll make it better for me, worse for you."

I shuddered imagining what he was talking about. "23."

Kronow stared at me for a moment before nodding. "I was just wondering what to expect. This will be fun."

He moved closer to me. "Don't worry. I'll make a time bubble around us so no time will pass amd you'll still be able to watch me win. After this I will own you Chase. That's the rule of the Titans. Make love with one and (s)he owns you, no matter who you were. I'll make you immortal if I like this. Then you'll never die from our fun, you can carry my children if I want more and you'll never pass from old age. Plus, you'll be mine forever," he spoke smiling in pleasure. I shivered in horror.

"What comes with being owned by you? Tahst way I know what to expect," I told him to by some more time.

"Well," the Titan started taking that bait with a grin, "you'll do whatever I say. That means kill if I say kill, love if I say love, cook if I say cook. And don't worry about not being good at anything. Immortality will help. You can't go anywhere unless I say you can. Oh and if you don't do what I say, you'll get the same treatments Percy had before he becane Perseus. You know what treatments I'm talking about?" I nodded slowly. "Anything else you want to know?"

"What if I don't want immortality?"

"Then you'll die. After loving a Titan, your puny mortal body can't handle it. Unless you become immortal, you die. And I only make you immortal if I liked your body. If I didnt, you can say good bye to life. You'll never survive this. You woulve if I was being gentle, but where's the fun in that?" He asked. I swallowed hard.

"And... If I refuse this?" I asked.

Kronos smiled evilly. "Oh please do. It's more fun for me that way. If you don't want to die sooner, don't. If you don't like pain, don't. If you like force, do. It makes it much more enjoyable for me. But then you'll die sooner. That means if I don't take a break quick enough, you'll die before I can make you immortal. Any more questions?" I didn't say anything so he continued. "Ready?" I didn't get anytime to say no before he started inching closer to me. I was too panicked to do anything.

Before doing anything else the Titan touched my lips and formed a time bubble around us. It was golden, his signature color. After he was sure the biubble was secured he started to reach for my shirt. I let him grab the hem, too terrified to move. All I could think was, _someone anyone help me please. Now. _

Allof a sudden a mess of black, yellow, blue and red flew at Kronos before he could do anything else. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I looked to the left. Jason, thalia, Nico, Leo, frank and Hazel were beating up the Titan. "Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he?" Asked a voice to my left. I turned and the first thing I saw was green eyes...

**AN: Don't hate me. **


	30. Chapter 30

**HI! Oh my gods look at how many reviews you all gave me! Over 100! I may or may not be crying right now. I'm just... Im just so happy! I love you guys! *cries and wipes arm on sleeve* Thank you all so much! This isn't the last chapter, but I'll be coming soon. Don't cry though, there'll be a third one!** **For those who care, my birthday is coming up! (September 28th if you want to know!) I'll be thirteen. Can't tell if I'm happy or sad about that. But I get cake! And presents! Yay! :) Anyways, a quick answer to two reviews without accounts. Alex: don't worry, not characters from other books/series. John: don't be a meanie. And I like your name by the way. My little brother and dad are both Johns, as was my late grandpa and great-grandpa. Grandpa died of cancer when my dad was seventeen, over 20 years ago I think. It's sad. I heard he was a nice man. Anyways, a note to most reviewers, and who ever said anything about green eyes being percy? And don't look at the other people, you were probably thinking it too. Don't lie. It might be Rachel. She has green eyes. It might be Piper. She has changing eyes that can be green. It could even be an OC (if I was feeling super evil!) or anyone with green eyes. Not just percy has green eyes. ;) Anyways, I own nothing and I hope you all like this chapter! (If Emma from school with me looks at this, Hi Emma! Everyone say hi to Emma! She said she'd look at me on fanfiction when I texted about it!)**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy," I murmured in a daze at the sight of the green eyes. "I thought you died..."

'Percy' sighed. "Annabeth, I'm not percy. I'm sorry, but percy is dead."

"Then who- Piper?" I asked taking in the rest if the person crouched next to me. "How did you seven get into the bubble? And I thought percy killed you?"

"Yeah, it's me Piper Annabeth. Percy didn't kill us after the battle. Something inside him wouldn't let him. It was almost like the old him was holding his body back. Percy only knocked us on the head with the flat of his blade, and that was enough to knock us out. By the time we woke up, it was too late to save him, but we could save you. How we got into the bubble you asked? Well, we were always in the bubble. Kronos must've had other things on his mind and passed us by when making a time bubble. We all managed to stay unconscious until a few minutes ago, which was when we helped you. To sum it up, we were unconscious and always in the bubble. Make sense?"

I dumbly nodded. It did make sense, but I was too dazed to think at all. "Come on. We need to help the others!" Piper grabbed my wrist and helped me up. Together we ran over to where the six demigids were barely holding their own against the Titan lord.

I took in the scene wondering where to help. A golden-eyed girl was throwing sharpened gems at the Titan while a dragon flew around blowing flames in his direction. A Latino elf had engulfed himself in flames and a blonde superman was throwing the elf at Kronos. A punk rock girl and goth emo boy were holding hands to combine their powers. Lightning and skeletons were flung at the furious Titan. Even with all of those powerful demigids (most powerful since ancient times) combined, they were barely winning in the battle.

I decided to wing it. I ran up behind the Titan and tried to stab him in the back. Kronos smiled when he saw me. "Oh there's my newest girl. You know, you've got a run for your money. Miss Hazel, Miss Thalia, and Miss Piper all have wonderful figures. I've got a great idea though! Why not make all four of you girls immortal? That way, I can love four times as much and have four times the amount of kids! The kids can help me defeat Olympus! Why, what do you girls say about being my immortal sweethearts?"

"Why do we need to be immortal?" Hazel asked.

**(AN SEXUAL REFERENCES)**

Kronos sighed. "I went over this with Miss Chase already, but alright. Four reasons why. 1- So you don't die. If you make love with a Titan, your puny mortal bodies cannot handle it. The only way to survive is to be immortal. 2- so you can carry all my new children. I plan to have a lot to overthrow Olymous. Great family bonding. 3- so I can make love and children with you for eternity. Tartarus is a boring place. We can have fun if you girls are there. 4- so I can have you forever. Once you make love with a Titan, even if it is against your will, you belong to that Titan. Whatever they want you to do you do. Whatever they want you to say you say. And if you don't behave, well I fixed Perseus, I can fix you too. I'll make it a mild to start, extreme if I have to. Complete if you misbehave and loss if I really don't like you anymore or you're too difficult. Let me tell you something; loss is my favorite involving love. If I give you loss, you won't know how to say no to me. You'll be loyal to me forever and you'll do whatever I say. I say get in the bed and love me, you do it. I say make it difficul, you do it I say scream, you scream. You'll scream even if you don't get the loss though. Yeah I'll get you to scream, even the strongest out of all of you. So ladies, what do you say to my offer?"

All four of us girls looked at the Titan at the same time. "Go to Tartarus," we said.

To our surprise, he smiled "I was hoping you'd say something like that. Im taking at least on if you with me though. Tartarus is boring without a female partner. And women, you don't have to agree to being my immortal sweethearts. I understand. You don't want me or being immortal. That's okay. I don't need your permission. I mean ladies, after I win this battle, you'll be alone sometime. Maybe you'll be waking around camp alone. Maybe on the streets of New York. Maybe you're in the forest for some reason. And my personal favorite to do, maybe your asleep. I have my ways of getting to you. Maybe I disguise myself as someone you love or a family member. That's how I get close to you. Then when i can't stand it anymore, I attack. I don't care who sees, what you do, where we are, if you scream or not. I like it when you scream or I get a reaction out of you. It means I'm having fun. Reactions I like: gasps, laughing, crying, sobbing, bawling, begging and more. Reactions I love: screaming, pawing, shrieking, rough, yelling, shouts and more. My favorite thing to see when we're done: blood. If you bleed from anywhere, I think it's a job well done. And even if you aren't conscious when we do it, if I make love to you, I own you. If youre asleep or unconscious (it happens if I feel rough and you aren't willing) you are mine. If I jump you and rape you, you are still mine. There's no escape. It's better to give yourself up freely now. Maybe then you won't have it so rough. Maybe Ill do it when youre conscious then and will let you love me back. Anyone have a choice for me?"

(**AN SEXUAL REFERENCES DONE)**

I stared. "Go to Tartarus."

Piper, Thalia, and Hazel mimicked me. Kronos sneered. "I'll take you with me. At least one if, not all four."

A crack appeared next to the Titan in the ground. I looked over at Nico. He and his sibling Selene, along with a little help from Hazel (not much) had opened a crack into Tartarus. I looked around. The bubble was down. I guess when Kronos was talking to us girls he lost concentration and let the bubble drop. Campers surrounded him on all sides.

"Power attack!" Chiron yelled. All the campers in the circle activated their powers towards the Titan. The monsters were defeated, so mostly everyone except those injured or Apollo campers were here. Vines grew across the ground. The dead sprang up and lightning struck the earth around Kronos and him. A dragon threw fireballs at him. Random weapons were flung at Kronos along with some colorful swears. Fire exploded in a ring around Kronos so he couldn't escape and burned him every try he had, but didn't hurt us. Each demigod tried their best on powers, but all it did was push Kronos up against the edge of the crack, but he wouldnt go in as much as we tried.

"You need a real powerful demigod to help you. Too bad you don't have one," Kronos bragged.

"Do I qualify?" a voice called out. I turned. I didn't trust myself to speak. It was-

**AN: Don't hate me. I'm feeling mean to you guys right now. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Helo! So how are you all? I hope everyone is doing good! I'll try not to be evil today. I put a poll up on my profile yesterday if anyone wants to vote/look at it. It's about what type of story I should write after I'm done with this series. I'd love it if at least one person votes, but that's too good to ask isn't it? I got a PM sometime between last update and this update. I hope they don't mind I'm saying this though! Although I disagree, they say my story is one of the best. Who's side are you on? Anyways, I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! PS: if your a spiderman fan, this involves you. I have a friend from school that says spiderman is a murdered because of the Green Goblin and all those guys he beat up. I highly disagree, but your help would be great if you want to leave a review or PM me. Thanks! :)**

_Previous: Annabeth's POV (Still Annabeth)_

"You need a real powerful demigod to help you. Too bad you don't have one," Kronos bragged.

"Do I qualify?" a voice called out. I turned. I didn't trust myself to speak. It was-

_Now: _

"No. I killed you," Kronos whispered, which sounded like a yell in the silence of Half-Blood Hill.

"Well, you were mistaken. I am clearly here, am I not? Im fairly certain I'm both alive and here." A man with jet-black hair strode through the assembled demigods. His eyes shone with mirth, but were black. His blie jeans were ripped to his knees, and somehow he had lost his shirt.

I know I should've done something, said something. But I was too shocked to do anything but breathe and hope this wasnt a horrible wonderful dream. The man slowly made his way to where the seven powerful demigods, Kronos, and I were battling.

"Now," he said. "Where were we?" One second he's standing there calmly, hands by his sides, next he's holding a black sword to the throat of the Titan lord. "Much better. Now he a good boy Kronos and either surrender or back up a few feet."

Kronos gulped. "I-I surrender. I won't battle you son."

The man scowled. "I'm not your son. I'm not the son of some puny water god either. I am my own person and I don't need any ties from either of you to make me the man I am supposed to be."

Kronos looked down but said nothing. I however stepped forwards. "How are you alive? I thought you had died. I thought you left me Percy."

Percy's eyes soften by a fraction, but then harden again. "Well Annabeth, I'll give you the short version. I was dead. Then Thanatos appeared, we had a long discussion, and then I came back. But Miss Annabeth, you of all people must know what black eyes on this body means. I am not that lame-o Percy, however I am-"

"-Wrath," I finished disappointed. "Yeah I know. Want to lend a hand here?"

"Why of course. Anything to get rid of such an idiot." Kronos flinched at Wrath's words.

Kronos protested, "But-"

That was as far as he got before Percy used his water powers to make a tsunami over the camp. Campers screamed and tried to hide. The wave suddenly slammed against the ground and swept mostly everything into the sea that the enemy had left behind. Monster dust, blood, a remaining monster or two that hid, and everything/everyone that was injured/broken was fixed or swept away. All our campers, buildings, and creatures were fine. The only enemy left was Kronos.

"Now to finish you," Wrath spoke then created a wave that was about 40 feet tall. It towered above everyone. The wave pushed towards Kronos, forcing him to step back. With one final scream, Kronos fell into Tartarus.

"Phew," Wrath breathed then landed back in the ground from where he was up on a geyser to hold the sword to the Titan's throat. "For a minute I thought he'd figure me out."

"Figure what out?" I asked coming up behind him.

Wrath looked at me then started to laugh. "It seems I fooled even the great child of Athena! I must be good!"

"What? What did you do?" I asked again.

Wrath kept laughin, then finally caught his breath and look me in the eyes. As I watched, his eyes changed from black to sea-green. "How..."

Percy smiled. "Just a little thing I can do now. Don't want to be in a bad situation because of Wrath ever again. We made our peace while I was dead."

"What about all that stuff you said?" I asked.

"Most of it was a bluff. A few things wer the truth. Like how I died and spoke to Thanatos. And another thing too. I'm just glad Kronos didn't notice."

I started to ask about what else was the truth, when Percy's eyes got big. The next second, he was gone. I whirled around to find him racing towards Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Rachel the Oracle. The four were talking together when percy came bounding up and pushed Rachel out of the way, knocking her into the other three girls. They started shouting at percy when a giant hand came and grabbed him right up. If percy hadnt knocked the girls down, all four of them would've been taken. The hand rose up from Tartarus. As I looked o, it took Its hand back into Tartarus along with the struggling man in love. Percy screamed as he was dragged into the black crack.

I screamed and yelled for help. Before the Hades kids could try to do anything, the crack closed. Before it was sealed, a few of Kronos's words escaped. "I told you I'd take someone with me..."

I fell to the ground sobbing. I just got him again, I lost him again.

**(AN: Actually, I do feel like being mean. I update every night, so that doesn't matter if you hate me or not. Please don't hate me! ;P)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi! Hope you all are doing good! I just want to point out a review real quick; someone said something like I'm the best cause I write pain so well and update a lot. First of all, thank you. But I'm not the best! All you people are so much better than me! Secondly, I write pain so well because I experience it a lot. I'll explain if you want me to. I still have a poll going, I hope a few of you voted! Just a reminder, the story you vote on will be after I finish the third story on this series I'm writing. Um, I don't think I have anything left to tell you, so I own nothing and enjoy the story! :)**

**Annabeth's POV (I'm getting tired of Annabeth!)**

Half-Blood Hill was dead silent, even I had stopped sobbing. No one knew what to do. We had defeated Kronos and his army, but at what cost? We lost Percy and several campers. Even on of the younger kids was killed by an enemy demigod. As it turned out, the enemy demigod was the half-sibling of the younger kid. The younger kid was named Charlie. He was five years old and was stabbed in the heart by his older brother Steve from the Nemesis cabin. Charlie thought Steve had changed his mind and was his friend again. Then Steve literally stabbed Charlie in the back. Steve was then killed by two of Charlie's friends, ages six and four and a half. Both didn't know Steve was bad or Charlie was too naive until it was too late. None of us older campers saw it coming. We never thought they would target the younger kids then kill them like that. Play them, trick them, kill them.

Campers slowly started to clump together. Some cried, others laughed sadly, some hugged while others looked for lost loved ones. I saw one man look around lost for someone, only to spot a girl's body lying in the grass on her back. He grabbed her head in his hands and cried. His salty tears washed away some of the blood on her face, but too much remained to rinse off in tears alone. I felt I was intruding in the man's privacy, but I couldn't force my red-rimmed eyes away. I watched as the man bent over and pressed his lips in one last kiss to the girl's forehead. The man couldn't have been over 20, and the girl older than 14. Tears cascading down his cheeks, the man gently closed the girl's eyes and laid her head down gently before crying over her lifeless body.

I saw other people lose loved ones. A boy from Camp Jupiter lost his twin brother due to a monster. A girl lost her fiancé becaue he saved a young girl from being stabbed from behind. A man from New Rome held hands with his wife as they took their last breathes together. Most campers had red-rimmed eyes and wet cheeks.

I also saw happier people. Although these people were still crying, they found ones they loved that survived the battle. A girl with a broken hand gently embraced her best friend. Two teenagers ran to each other and captured the other's lips on theirs. A woman and a man in their mid-twenties found each other and cried together. I wanted to be any one of them. Any situation would be better than this. I lost my love gods know how many times, he's finally home to stay, and now he's stuck in Tartarus. Probably for eternity because the doors are closed. It just keeps getting better and better. Note the sarcasm.

Some of my friends came over. Thalia held Nico's hand tightly eyes wide as if she couldn't believe what happened. Hazel was crying into Frank's shoulder while he awkwardly patted her back. Piper was gripping Jason's arm as if he might disappear. Rachel was drawing something in a notebook and Leo stood uncofortably off to the side. I stood up as they got closer and wiped my tears on my sleeve.

Before I could say anything, Thalia exclaimed, "It's all my fault! Oh ANNIE I'm so sorry! If only I had been paying attention! It's all my fault!"

Piper joined in next. "It's my fault! I was too busy talking to notice anything a! It's my fault! I'm so so so sorry Annabeth!"

Rachel looked up from heR drawing with a horrified face. "Your fault? No it was my fault. I'm supposed to be the oracle! I'm supposed to know when something like this happens and I failed everyone!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Hazel yelled taking her face away from Frank's jacket. "It's none of your faults so I dont. Want. To. Hear. It! Percy chose to save us and we can't beat ourselves up about this! No one else saw that hand except percy and it was too late to tell us. It's just something percy does. Now I don't want to hear ANY of you beating yourselves up about this again! Is that what percy would want you to do? Is it?!"

A mumbled chorus of no echoed from the three girls. "That's what I thought." Hazel then went back to sobbing against Frank after her outburst. I looked at Frank. His eyes were wide with shock. I guess he didn't know Hazel had that in her. To be honest, I didn't know she had it in her either.

Piper sniffed. "Hazel's right. It was Percy's choice. I'm still so sorry Annabeth."

"That stupid Kelp Head," Thalia muttered. Nico placed his other hand on her arm in a comforting manner.

Rachel spoke next. "Would you like to see the picture?" She said in a soft fragile voice.

I shrugged. Rachel turned the pad towards me and I gasped. The picture was... Both frightening and beautiful. It was Percy being grabbed as Kronos pulled him into Tartarus. You could see the pure fear on the faces of the demigods present in the drawing. Rachel, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel were in a heap in the corner on the ground, shock clearly written in their faces. Percy's face made me gasp again though. Rachel had drawn him glaring at Kronos, his eyes lit up with fury and his mouth a tight line. His nose was flared out like it does when he gets really angry. Percy's hands were pinned to his sides in Kronos's large hand, but it looked like percy was still struggling to escape. The thing that struck me though was Percy's face. It portrayed such pure raw untamed hate that I flinched. I surveyed the whole picture again. Kronos looked just like he does in person; evil, mischievous, cruel and full of lust. Percy however, looked like a god. The lighting in the picture was perfect on his face and the look of hate added to it. The picture was beautiful, yet frightening at the same time.

"Its beautiful. He looks like a god Rachel," I quietly whispered to her.

She nodded her thanks.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed on the top of the hill. I looked up and almost choked. The Olympians are here.

**(AN: done be mad at me. The Olympians won't save percy. Just so you don't try and guess. Maybe we'll have a percy POV next chapter)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! Hope everyone is doing fine! :) My mom has taken interest in fanfiction and what I write, so if she sees this shoutout to her! Love ya Mom! :) Anyways, I was getting tired of Annabeth's POV and her feelings, so now let us skip to Percy's POV and his feelings. I gently remind you all that if anyone has any questions, comments (no flames), or concerns, feel free to PM me or anything. I always find the five minutes to respond to a kind PM or a nice review. Thanks! I own nothing and enjoy the story! :) Almost done!**

**Percy's POV (finally a change!) ((right before he was kidnapped by Kronos))**

I'm the only one that saw the large golden hand until it was too late. During my year and a half with Selene the ex moon goddess, I learned how to fine tone my senses. My senses used to be okay before, now they are perfect. I can see every detail from 15 yards away and hear the quietest mouse in the middle of a roaring thunder storm. I can tell what something is from the smallest bit of contact with it and can tell if something is magical or not just from taste and/or smell.

Annabeth was talking to me as the hand came closer to the girls I consider sisters and friends. It seemed like I was deep under water and couldn't make out exactly what she was saying. I didn't say anything to Annabeth before I sprinted over to the four girls. Rachel screamed at me as I pushed her into Hazel, creating a chain reaction that led to all the girls in a pile on the grass. They started complaining to me, but I wasn't focused on that. I was watching Annabeth's face as the hand closed around me. My eyes widened. He was holding me too tightly. My throat started to close from lack of air. I was sure I was going to die, purple-faced and being strangled by a giant hand. I'd be put into a comic of _Heroes Worst Death Fails_ in the Olympus magazine. Way to go with honor and respect Percy.

I tried to struggle. I don't know if I was trying to escape or ease the Titan's grip on me. Let's hope it's the first cause if it was the second, I un-epically failed. As I struggled, the grip tightened. I couldn't breathe at all.

I couldn't hear anything below me. All I know is that campers were gawking at me being kidnapped rather than helping. I heard a few people scream, whether they were terrified of me dying, just saw a 'hot' celebrity dude if it was a girl or Justin Beiber walked in and they were trying to escape from him. I don't, know it could be any, but I hope it's really not the last one. Why? I need to kill him. I have a personal thing... Think of it as payback. Sweet sweet revenge. And he might kill everyone with his over-all horrible things before we could finish this war.

Anyways, back on topic. A camper below screamed. The hamd kept rising me into the air, then plunged me down into darkness. The last sight I saw was Annabeth's face as she fell to her knees sobbing into her hands on the grass.

Then, with the wind whipping past my ears as we fell, the world around me went black.

**Annabeth's POV (where she left off) **

The entire Olympian council stood in front of the demigods on Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was in the front (of course) with the queen of cows herself at his side. I glared at Hera before turning my gaze to the other 12 gods. In case you're wondering, like everyone had suspected, Percy used his gift from winning the Giant War to give Hestia and Hades their thrones back on Olympus and gave them a position on the Olympian council.

My eyes brushed over the assembled immortals. Hestia was tending to a fire in her palm while Hephaestus was tinking next to her. Aphrodite was fixing her makeup, Apollo and Artemis were arguing over something, Hades was talking to a shade next to him, and Ares was sharpening his spear. Demeter was eating a bowl of cereal, my mother was surveying the crowd, assessing how many dead, injured, and who was crying. Dionysus was sipping a coke looking bored out of his mind while Hermes checked his phone. Possidon however, didn't have the impassive looks on his face that the others did. Tears were still in his green red-rimmed eyes and his cheeks were wet. In his hands Poseidon held a blue rectangle object so tightly his knuckles were white.

Chiron trotted up to the gods and goddesses. "Hello. What brings you here?" Chiron politely asked bowing. All demigods followed suite.

Zeus spoke up. "We are aware our children just battled Kronos. May we speak to them?"

Chiron granted his permission and each Olympian gather their children together. Artemis checked on her hunters that were here for a few days, Hestai sat down on the ground with a fire blazing in front of her. Poseidon had no one to visit however. He sat down in human form on the grass and looked at the blue object. I quickly said hello to my mom, answered a few questions, and then made my way over to the sea god.

"Lord Poseidon," I spoke bowing. "May I sit next to you?"

"I suppose so," he sighed. "Don't call me Lord Poseidon. Poseidon is fine, since you were dating my son." Poseidon scooted over and I sat next to him.

"Thank you Lo- Poseidon," I corrected myself. "May I ask what you're looking at?"

Instead of explaining, Poseidon showed it to me. It was a picture frame. Inside was a single picture of a messy boy. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty, his hair was greasy and dirtier than his clothes. His smile was more like a trouble-maker's smirk, but his eyes out up the room. The boy's sea-green eyes weren't kn the camera man though; he was staring at something to the man's right.

"Is that...?" I trailed off.

"Yes. This is Percy when he was six. It's my favorite picture of him that I have. Now my dear," Poseidon stood and brushed himself off before lending me his hand. "Shall we see what my idiotic brother wants to do now?"

**Percy's POV Again**

It was dark. Everywhere I looked was black nothingness. All I could feel was the wind brushing against my cold skin. I could smell blood and taste fear. Worst of all, I could hear the screams. They came from below me, far away it seemed, but they kept getting louder. A few times I felt a warm hand try to grab my a me, to quick in aid nothing, just pulled my body Into the fetal position. When will we land? I asked myself. I had plenty of questions.

One of my questions: am I going to die down here alone with this beep of company?


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! First, quick thanks to the reviewer that helped me improve my swearing! :P Another thanks to all those who review and even read this! :) Anyways, let's start a countdown! To what, you ask? ****The Blood of Olympus ****release! 14 days! Two weeks! A fortnight! Whatever! It's almost here! Woohoo! Anyways, other than that, I don't really have anything to say. Other than I own nothing (it'd be so cool if I did though), and enjoy this chapter! PS: I'm not going to update tomorrow like I usually do. I have school-work I need to catch up on sorry. **

**Annabeth's POV (percy gets a POV later.)**

Poseidon led me over to the large group where Seus was addressing the crowd. "...wonderful victory against the Titans today children. You have defeated the most powerful enemy we have in this war by working together to banish him to Tartarus forever. And since the Doors of Death are closed, he can never escape." I bit back a sob. Percy can't escape either.

Someone raised their hand in the group. "Yes?" Zeus addressed them.

"Um, Joe Teir here, son of Hephaestus. I have a question regarding your speech. If today was such a great victory and everything, why does everyone here feel so sad? Do you know?"

Zeus looked bewildered, as did some of the Olympians. Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Poseidon all shivered and got tearful looks on their faces however.

"What is so sad?" Hera asked. Zeus nodded, as did Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, and Athena. My mom looked puzzled.

I spoke up, even though they were addressing Joe still. "Queen Hera, Lord Zeus," I spoke with loathing in my voice, "Lord Ares, Lady Demeter, Lord Dionysus, Lady Athena," my mom flinched when I mentioned her as Lady Athena and not Mom. "May I inform you of what is bothering us demigods?"

Zeus looked around. Eight Olympians nodded at him, smiled, or flashed a thumbs up. They were the eight that knew what happened and that I would put Zeus in his place. The other five shrugged, frowned, or didn't bother. "Alright demigod. You may tell us what is plaguing you campers."

I bowed a bit at the waist. "Oh thank you Lord Zeus! This is such a pleasure!" I spoke faking grateness. I dropped the polite act when Zeus smugly smiled. "Now, allow me to begin. Once I get going, I won't stop." Zeus waved his hand to allow me to continue.

"Thank you. Now, let's start this story. While you (beep) were up on Olympus, safely relaxing, us demigods had a battle. Kronos came and killed Percy Jackson, who was under a spell. This spell convinced percy that he was loyal to Kronos, Poseidon abandoned him, Kronos was his adoptive father, and he hated everyone and everything. Anyways, to save my life, Percy sacrificed his after breaking free from the trance.

"Now, Kronos threatened to _rape me_ (which you didn't help to)_,_ then make me immortal so I could be with him forever. Before dying, Percy had battled Piper, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, and Leo and knocked them unconscious. I had thought they were dead. Just as Kronos stepped up closer to me, my seven friends saved me. While you sat up on a cloud being lazy, not even watching the war between your children and a bitter enemy.

"I helped the seven demigods attack the Titan lord, but a powerful Titan was no match for eight kids. After much taunting from Kronos to us girls, Nico and his siblings made a crack appear. It led straight to Tartarus.

"Campers gathered around Kronos on all sides. Then we all used our powers against him at the same time to try and push him back into Tartarus. We were informed we wouldn't win without a god or another powerful demigod, and all the live powerful demigods were already trying to kill the Titan. And we were fresh out of gods, because you were sitting on you (beeps) up on your oh so special thrones.

"Then the impossible happened. A demigod came up behind us and asked if they were a powerful enough demigod to finally kill Kronos. We all turned around, and it was Percy. He was alive! With Percy's hell, we finally managed to push Kronos into Tartarus. We had won! (No thanks to you (beep).)

"Now, Kronos had said earlier that if he went into Tartarus he was bringing at least one of us with him. I thought that was just a bluff. Anyways, Rachel, Thalia, Hazel, and Piper were all taking together. I don't know how we missed it, but no one saw the giant hand coming to scoop up the girls except percy. There was no time to warn them, so percy pushed them out of the way. Instead of the four girls going into Tartarus with a Titan, Percy went into Tartarus with a Titan.

"That is all I think you need to know," I concluded.

Six gods/goddesses had their mouths open so wide they were scraping the ground. The other eight were smiling proudly at me.

Zeus was about to respond with a stupid statement but was interrupted by a demigod. "I prayed to you mom!" One called to Demeter.

"What about our begging for help?" Asked an Ares kid.

"Dad?" Two Zeus twins asked the lord of the sky.

Campers called out to their neglectful parents. "Mom? I thought you loved me," I told Athena.

Zeus couldn't take it anymore. "Silence!" He screamed.

Half-Blood got quiet. I knew something bad was about to happen. Everyone looked at Zeus.

"All this over a silly demigod? You must be kidding me."

Campers called out how much they respected percy, looked up to him, needed him, until Zeus called for order again.

"Now, I want all talk about Perseus Jackson to stop. Let's start all about the party on Olympus we're having in two days time!"

Zeus was about to go on when a loud popping noise was heard behind Thalia's tree. I made it there first, along with Poseidon, since we were standing in the back closest to the tree.

On on the ground lay a man's tattered body. He rolled over groaning when he felt our approach. I gasped when I looked into the man's face.

"Ouch. Is this a bad time?" He croaked out smirking. Behind the cuts and scrapes was-

**(AN: IM EVIL. NOW YOU DONT KNOW FOR TWO DAYS!)**

**Percy's POV (I was gonna stop there but it was short and I wanted to get Percy in.)**

I was walking through Tartarus in my battered Nike sneakers. I've been doing this for the past 18 hours or so. Not straight, that's just how long it's been since I started. It's probably only been an hour in the real world, but time is slower here. Sadly.

As of right now, I'm bleeding from several wounds. I met Kelly the Vampire lady again and her posse, a giant that wanted to kill me, a drakon, a two hydra, some hell-hounds, and a Titan (other than Kronos). I'm ready to hit the hay. This is tiring.

I mi sat down quicklu on a rock to catch my breath. I pictured Annabeth's face in my mind and took a deep breath before continuing. I was heading to the House of Night. I know Nyx wasn't too friendly last time we met, but this time I think you'll help me. She was friends with the goddess Selene, who's my patron. Selene'd be mad if I die in Tartarus.

Heres the rundown of the conversation I had with Nyx. You don't need the exact details.

"What are you doing here Jackson?"

"I was in the neighborhood..."

"Get out!"

"I need your help getting home."

"I WILL KILL YOU AND FEED ON YOUR BROKEN BINES AND SOUL!"

"Remember Selene, ex moon goddess? That's my patron."

"Ooh, we're buddies! Fine, you can live. I'll help you get home."

"Yay!"

Simple enough right? Yeah. I thought so.

"Ok Percy, stand here. And stay still this might hurt... A lot."

"Wait what? I didn't sign up for pain!" I protested.

"Too late! Tell Selene I said hi!"

With that, Nyx zapped me with a weird purple light. Everything went black. All I remember is someone screaming and everything going black.

**An: Don't hate me. Please. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Finally finished all my school work due next week. Middle school is hard. Lots of work. Anyways, sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had too much work to do. Sorry. Blame my teachers (I love 'em and all, but really? Too much work.). Almost Friday, so sigh of relief. Come on everyone, ya know ya wanna! My poll is still up, I also added a new choice I thought up yesterday! I'd love it if lots of you voted, but you don't have to. We already have... 5 or 6, so I thank those who did vote! :) Nothing really new other than that that I wanted to say. So unless of a miracle, I will always own nothing, but I still hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Countdown to Blood of Olympus: 12 days (I think. I don't have a calendar near me!) **

**Annabeth's POV**

_When we left off with Annabeth:_

_Zeus was about to go on when a loud popping noise was heard behind Thalia's tree. I made it there first, along with Poseidon, since we were standing in the back closest to the tree._

_On the ground lay a man's tattered body. He rolled over groaning when he felt our approach. I gasped when I looked into the man's face._

_"Ouch. Is this a bad time?" He croaked out smirking. Behind the cuts and scrapes was-_

_Now:_

Everyone stared at the man on the ground as he tried to sit up on his elbows, but failed. His arms gave out as soon as he put weight on them. I noticed this after the initial shock wore off.

"Quick! Apollo! Artemis! We need a healer!" I shouted out.

"Probably two," Poseidon added pointing to the man's stomach and throat. I followed the etendes finger and almost gagged. His throat was all swelled up and red. There was a large cut in the stomach area and his organs were visable and some were falling out.

People leaned closer for a better look, and I heard someone behind me gag.

"I'm fine," the man managed to wheeze out.

"No you are not. You're going to sit here while Apollo and Artemis heal you and you'll like it," Poseidon demanded.

"No. I-I need to find someone."

"Who? I'll call them forwards!" Poseidon looked worried. The man was swaying and his eyes were coming in and out of focus.

"She's not here. I know for a fact she isn't. I need a rainbow," the man managed to get out through clenched teeth. His teeth were bared to prevent him from screaming in pain.

"Who is it!?" I cried. "We can find her!"

"Iris!" He called blindly. Said goddess stepped forwards out of nowhere. I hadn't even seen her arrive.

"Yes? I heard someone call for me?" Iris spoke confused.

"That was me," the man told her, trying to sit up and failing again. "I need to contact someone. It's desperate. Life of death situation here."

Iris nodded then snapped her fingers. A rainbow appeared inbetween the man and her. "Just say who you want to see and it'll show you them. It's on the house! No prayer needed cause I'm right here."

The man muttered something and a beautiful woman soon appeared in the rainbow writing something on a paper. She had midnight black hair and silver/gray eyes. She wore a navy blue tank top and jeans shorts. Her long hair was tied up in a pony tail behind her head and her finger nails were a dark blue with black and silver spots. The man made a small coughing noise and she whipped her head up to face us.

Her eyes widened once she saw who called her. "Oh my gods! Are you okay?! What happened?! I'll be right over! Hang on baby!" She exclaimed then disappeared from the rainbow. Within seconds, she was kneeling next to the man, not bothering to change clothes or anything.

"Oh my poor baby! Oh my poor Percy!" She cried running a hand through his hair. People that hadn't know it was Percy gasped.

"I'm okay. Just visited an old friend. I'll be fine," he coughed with a small smile.

"What happened? How'd you get like this?"

"Nyx says hi," was the only reply. It didn't make any sense to me, but the woman smiled sadly.

"Later, you are so going to be punished. I'm thinking of taking away your chariot for a month. At least. You gave me a heart attack! I mean, I looked up to see my baby all bloodied up surrounded by so many people! I could've freaked and killed them all of I was that type! What would have stopped me! And I haven't heard from you for over a week, ever since you died! What kind of goddess am I supposed to be if you don't talk to me? I have nothing else to do, except check on you! Oh I'm just happy you're here again!" The woman finished her rant with a hug.

"I love you too," percy choked out, "but you're doing two things I'd like to stop. One, you're choking me, and two, remember where I just was if I saw Nyx. I think I might've busted a rib or two, and maybe some fingers and a wrist possibly. Can we hug later?"

The woman blushed nodding. "Sorry," she murmured.

By this time Apollo had made his way through the crowd to Percy and the woman. I felt like I should know this woman, but I don't exactly know who she is. It's on the tip of my tongue...

"Hey Perce, while I'd love to meet this friend of yours, we need to get you healed up. You aren't looking so good, unlike this friend here. Just hold still okay?" Apollo interrupted the reunion with his wonderful attitude.

The woman scowled but moved over. Together, they started to work on Percy. The woman got his top half and Apollo did the bottoms half. I know we should've moved to the infirmary or Olympus, but Percy was in obvious pain as it was, we didn't want to hurt him any more than we had to.

Apollo and the woman fixed the small cuts and scrapes pretty quickly, but then they had to do his stomach and throat. Apollo took the throat and the woman took the stomach.

Before starting in Percy, she turned to us. Us as in all the demigods and watching gids and nature spirits. "I don't want you to look. Itll be nasty." With a flick of her wrist, a curtain went up blocking percy and the two immortals from view.

I sighed and sat down in the grass. I can't see percy, but that doesn't mean I can't wait here for him to be done.

Hours passed. I must've drifted off to sleep, because next thing I know, the sun is going down and most of the Olympians are yelling at the beautiful woman who helped percy.

"Traitor!" Someone shouted. Other nasty words were thrown out too. Some I can't say in a story. The woakn stood proud and tall taking it all.

Zeus stepped forward. "Traitor of Olympus, I hereby blast you into the void, where you shall never return from. Hope you enjoyed your stay with the enemy." Zeus lifted up the master bolt to the goddess's chest.

"What's going on?" I asked a worried Poseidon.

"That's the ex moOn goddess Selene. She's a Titan, so Zeus thinks she's a traitor. us she didn't help in the last two wars. Now Zeus is going to kill her. Let's watch," Poseidon answered chewing on his lip.

Zeus leveled the bolt and was ready to fire when someone dived into him and tackled the bolt from its owner. The person took the bolt, stood up and pointed it at the chest of the Olympian King.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello wonderful people! How are you all? I'm great thanks for asking! Few things to say. One, my poll is still up. Two, 11 days til BOO comes out! So pumped! XD Three, I'm not updating on Sunday. It's a special day and I need to stay up real late to wait for a special time and writing makes me tired, so I'm gonna wat lots of sugar and listen to heavy metal rock music. My favorite! AC/DC fans or other related bands' fans, put your hands in the air like you just don't care! Woohoo! Four, thanks to everyone that updates! Five, this story is almost done! (I know I said that 11 chapters ago, but I mean it this time!) As soon as I tie up the war, we have one more chapter after that to set up the third book, then we are done! Yeah! Sixth, I own nothing (but if by some miracle I do I will tell you) but I hope you all still enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Percy's POV **

Honestly I had no clue what was going on. I woke up on a hill and saw Annabeth and my dad standing over me. Zeus was in the background being a royal basturd. Iris wouldn't let me send a stinking IM, and then Apollo starts flirting with my patron! How messed up is that? And all this time my guts are all falling out on the ground and I'm bleeding out. Possibly to death. Fun.

After too much conversation, Apollo and Selene start to heal me. Then I sit through not one but two fun-filled surgeries! Yippee (Note the sarcasm). Finally, Mistress Selene knocks me out using that gas stuff** (AN I HATE THAT STUFF. DONT ASK).** I slipped off into a uneasy slumber kind of unconsciousness.

I woke up seemingly seconds later, but the sun had already set. I looked around, unable to sit up, and saw most of the Olympians yelling at my mistress while she just took it all in silently. Finally, the 'oh so great' Zeus stepped forwards.

"Traitor of Olympus, I hereby blast you into the void, which you shall never return from. I hope you enjoyed you stay with the enemy." Zeus lifted up the master bolt to my goddess's chest.

I can't actually tell what happened next. I felt a mixture of emotions. I was angry-no _furious_ at Zeus and some other Olympians for treating this woman I admired like that. I was sad because they actually thought that and told it to her, because a little while ago they got along. I was proud because she stood tall and took it all, without showing any signs of breaking down. I'm impressed.

After a battle of emotions that took a grand total of four point five-two seconds, anger won over sadness and pride. Now, I lost it. I have no clue what happened next, but I got a pretty good idea. I sprang up and, moving as fast as I could, ran into Zeus, knocking him to the ground. I grabbed the master bolt and pointed it at the first thing I saw; Zeus's chest.

**Annabeth's POV**

Everyne gasped. Percy looked around at everyone then at the lightning bolt clutched in his hands. Then those green eyes traveled to the tip of the bolt and eventually to Zeus's chest.

"Put the bolt down Percy!" I called out. He stared at me, but the bolt was still leveled at Zeus's chest.

"Son, give it back to Zeus!" Poseidon yelled next to me. Percy's eyes darted to him and they narrowed.

"What do you know about me? Any if you?" Percy snarled.

A few people took a step back from the hostility in the voice of Olympus's greatest hero.

Everyone started to to call things out at once as soon as they regained their voice. Percy listened before barking something out: "Silence! One at a time!"

Poseidon raised his hand and spoke, "You're my son, a son of the sea. Your mother is Sally Jackson. Your favorite color is blue and you love Annabetn. Your birthday is August 18th."

"Anyone would know that. I mean who knows the real me? Not me described my genetics or plain old facts. I want someone to know something about me that not every person has done or seen. Anyone?"

I spoke next. "You're my boyfriend. You're a savior of Olympus. You survived Tartarus. You saved both Greece and Rome. You like to eat and drink blue foods/liquids."

"That's all stuff anyone would know. I want to know who knows the real me. The me behind my walls."

"You have walls?" Someone asked. Percy scowled.

"Next?"

Nico spoke next. "You're impossibly loyal. You're my brother figure. People die, but you carry them with you."

Thalia tried. "You saved me. You saved everyone here. Several times. You're the kid who can do anything."

Even Reyna attempted to crack the riddle. "You're the boy that all the girls love. You never give up and you try with all your might."

Percy stood up tall once everyone had gone. "I'll tell you. Not one person got it right. That's all what you see of me. But what do I think? What have I seen? What have I done? What do I think?!"

No one moved. No one made a noise. None of us had ever seen percy like this. It was unnerving to tell you the truth.

"Ill tell you who I am! I'm the outcast boy everywhere except here! Here I'm the pawn! Always helping! Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Rome, Greece, I help!

"I'm also the boy who doubts himself. I couldn't get that bolt years ago. I couldn't save Grover. I couldn't save Annabeth and Artemis. I couldn't stop Luke. I couldn't stop Kronos. I mean, how could I do all that if I couldn't even save my sister, couldn't even help my mom, couldn't stop my uncle from falling...

"I'm also the boy that carries too much. I see them all die. Silena. Zoë. Bianca. Beckendorf. Ethan. Luke. Campersost during the last two wars. Anyone remember Amelia Childs of Hebe? Josh Saw of Vulcan? They died in the Titan war and Giant war. I carved their names into my cabin walls behind my animal posters. The only purpose of the posters was to hide the names! And not of all of them were hidden! I didn't even know Amelia and Josh! They were just kids, too young to die! Too young to go to war... Too young for any of this! I carried along each and every death, weakening after each war.

"I'm the boy that saw too much too young! When I was just three years old, my mom's friend Tom (Uncle Tom) was eaten alive by sharks! And I was watching! I felt his fingers slip through mine! I watchEd the water get dyed red with my only father-figure's blood! I saw his favorite sandals floating on top of the water. I watchEd the mouth of the tiger shark shoot up from no where and devour him! I cried on two strangers for twelve hours until my mom got home! _Twelve hours_! Where were you?

"Im the kid that used to have a sister! She was three years older than me, but she was my best friend! I'm the one that killed her accidentally at a picnic and I didn't even know it until after she died. I never apologized! She never knew i was a demigod! She never met her father! She never had a friend other than me before! She didn't know she was going ton is in a few weeks just because if one stupid picnic that I took her on!

"Im the kid who was always picked on! Kids teased me about my sister dying! No sympathy, just jokes on how it was an ant that killed her!

"I'm the kid that had to suffer through a multiple personality disorder! Wrath existed only because I couldnt take the pain by myself and who could I turn to? Not my mom, she had enough on her plate as is! She didn't need a heartbroken kid to mess everything up! To ease the guilt and pain, I made Wrath! He got out of control and wouldn't go away! He became real! I almost killed someone at school by teasing me one day! That made it all worse!

"And finally, I'm the kid that's wanted to die since he was seven years old! I could've done at as soon as Anne died, but I promised not to. I could've done it on any one of my quests! I could've done it whenever! I could've asked whoever! But I didnt! I kept it in for _16_ years! For sixteen stinking years I've wanted to kill myself! I _still_ want to kill myself! Anything to be with her again! Anything to be with any of them again!

"There! Now do you know who I am?! Do you know Percy Jackson? Am I really who you all thought I was? Huh?!" Percy roared, screaming by the end.

Everyone had backed off. There was at least a five foot circle around him. Most people were at least 10 feet, in case he got too crazy.

"Percy! Put the master bolt down!" I called. It was sparking and hissing, snapping and quivering and sputtering while it flickered.

Percy looked down at the weapon in his hand.

"You know what? NO!" Percy screamed and shot the bolt at-

**(AN: WOAH DRAMATIC CHAPTER. DONT BE MAD AT ME CAUSE ITS A CLIFFY!)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello! How is everyone? I'm amazing, thanks for asking! I just had the best day ever! Now, a few things to talk about. One, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Two, I still have my poll up if you'll like to vote! It'll be up until I finish the third book in my little series! Three, almost done with this story! Four, a note for whoisanne if you are reading this chapter: I don't intend on being mean, but did you read the first story in my little series? Chapter one explains all about who Anne is. She's Percy's older brother who was killed when percy was seven and she was eleven by Kronos's minions. Five, sorry I do so many cliffies everyone! I'm just good at drama. That's why the genre isn't humor. I stink at humor. But whatever. Six, I own nothing. It all belongs to the amazing Rick Riordan! I still hope you enjoy my chapter! (PS maybe I will update tomorrow. You'll have to check in to see! No promises though!)**

**Third Person POV**

Everything was silent, which was an odd change after the noise just created. After Percy shot the master bolt, every god tried to stop it with their powers. Poseidon tried to block it with a water wall, Zeus tried to command it, hades made skeletons to grab it. Demeter and Dionysus worked together to grow vines, Hera created a wall of cows, Artemis and Apollo shot arrows at it, Hephaestus made a wall of steel two feet thick, Ares threw a sword at it, Aphrodite tried to charmspeak it away. Hestia blasted it with fire, Hermes blasted it with power from his staff, and Athena blasted it with power from her hands.

All their efforts were in vain.

The shocked demigods gods and surprised gods watched in horror as the bolt made contact with a body, knocking it over. The body hit the ground with a loud thud and trembled like a leaf in the wind from the electric shock.

People cried out. Some were sobbing, others with wet eyes, some trying to revive the fallen hero.

"How is it possible? The body shouldn't even be here. It would've disintegrated..." whispered the god of the sky lying on the ground. He was ignored.

A girl about the age of 7 knelt next to the body, along with two middle-age girls, a teenage couple, a satyr, a god, and two goddesses. The teenagers were comforting each other, the goddesses were crying together, the god was trying to pretend none of this happened, on middle-aged woman was crying over the chest of the body while the other awkwardly patted her back. The little girl just watched it all confused.

"Why won't he get up?" She asked.

The crying woman replied, "He won't get up because he's... Dead. He died. He's in a better place now though." The woman couldn't hold it together and fell back onto the body's chest and sobbed.

"Can I ask him to get up?" The young girl asked.

The other middle-aged woman answered this time. "I'm afraid that won't do anything. I'm sorry. You can always do it, it just won't do anything." Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet and kind.

"Why not? What can I do then?"

A goddess turned to the girl now. "I don't think there's anything else you can do sweetie. Why don't you go play with the rest of your cabin?"

The girl pouted. "No. I'm staying here. And I'll wake him up. I'll show you," she declared plopping down on the wet grass and grabbing the pale hand lying forlornly on the ground next to her. No one objected.

"Oh please wake up. You're my big brother! You're my best friend! You can't be gone!" The little girl started to cry, the situation finally dawning on her. "Who'll be my brother? Who'll read me my books? Who'll be my best friend? Who'll be my hero and role model? I needed you and you let me down!" The cries turned to sobs as the situation sunk in. "I love you!"

The girl felt something on her shoulder and looked up. "Dad... Is he... Gone?"

The god nodded sadly with wet eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

The girl's eyes welled up with tears. "NO!" She screamed. "WE ARE NOT GIVING UP ON HIM! WHAT WOD HE DO IF IT WAS ANY ONE OF YOU?!"

Campers and gods murmured. "HE'D RISK EVERYTHING TO SAVE YOU!"

Slowly, everyone nodded. The people that knew the little girl looked startled by her anger towards everyone, but even they knew it was the right thing to do.

"Good! Now no more quitter talk. He is not gone ya hear me? You hear me Hades?!" the girl screamed. People saluted her. "Now everyone be quiet while I talk to him!"

People looked around like she was crazy, but they were all quiet. The girl turned to the body.

"Please wake up. I love you. Other people love you. Why did you concentrate on the bad imstead of the good? I know you were abused, you saw death in wars, you carried death around at a young age, but that's no reason why to not look on the bright side. You've got amazing parents, both mortal and immortal, amazing friends, good looks, awesome powers, and I'm not half bad am I? We all love you, even if we don't show it all the time. Please wake up. I need you."

The whole hill held its breath, waiting for a sign of life. Silence echoed throughout the valley. At the same time everyone realized it was too good to be true. A gigantic whoosh sounded as everyone left out their breathe at the same time. The little girl was the last to turn away.

Just as the little girl was walking down the hill depressed, sokething cold and clammy sprang out and grabbed her ankle. The girl let out a scream. Everyone turned to see what had made her so panicked.

Slowly, the girl turned around to see her captor. She met a pair of half closed eyes and a small smile. "How's a guy supposed to be dead when you keep giving him speeches on how much you love and need him?" The former dead man teased. The little girl leapt into the arms of the man.

"I love you too Daisy," the man whispered into the hair of the little girl.

Daisy wralped her arms around the man's body like me might disappear if she didn't hold on tight.

Who is the man? Why, I bet you guessed by now, but I'll tell you anyways. The formally dead man was none other than Percy Jackson himself.

**(AN: don't hate me! Explanation next chapter!)**


	38. Chapter 38

**YHello! Hope everyone is doing great! It's a special day today... Cookies for anyone that knows why! ;) Anywho, thank you all so much for the reviews and feedback on my story! You are all so amazing and it means so much to me every time I look up my reviews. Although I've been told my story is "amazing" I'm not so sure! I mean, so many of you are more talented than I am, it's just such a huge honor to be told that! In fact, it's just an honor to be on this site surrounded by so many brilliang people! It's an honor, it truly is. **

**Now its that time we all know and hate... Responded to a review! (It had to happen!) To Iwovepizza: you don't sound like a hater! And I'm happy you said that. I hadn't realized it was like a pattern. I'll try not to do it again, but if I do in sorry. Also, don't worry about Tartarus. I'm going to do some flashbacks and stuff. To other people (a few asked this): it was not suicide. I either explained to you already, or you'll find out in this chapter. It was partly suicide, but he didn't Fire it at himself. You'll find out. **

**There we go. My BFF Dylan (he's a guitar) wants to tell you something. Go head buddy! "We own nothing which is super sad. We only own a CHB t shirt and the whole series and other nerdy stuff." Dylan! Get on with it! "We also hope you enjoy this chapter! The story is almost done!" Sorry everyone. He's new to fanfiction. Cause he's a guitar. :) I'm weird like that. 9 days til BOO. **

**(Sorry this chapter is so short!)**

Annabeth's POV (during Percy's rant two chapters ago)

I, along with several hundred campers and several immortals, gawked at Percy as he stood on top of the hill holding the master bolt. It was trained at Zeus's stomach, the tip barely an inch away. One good twitch would send it straight into his body, probably sending him to the void to waste away forever.

As the speech continued, percy got angry. As his anger grew, the bolt in his hands started to spark. By the time percy got to the part about suicide, there was a constant flow of sparks raining down. It didn't seem to bother Percy.

"Percy! Put the master bolt down!" I called. He was really scaring me. He was screaming at everyone, and telling us things no one knew or wanted to know. Did he really feel that way?

Percy looked down at me, then at the lethal weapon in his hands. Something flickered in his eyes when he looked at the bolt. Percy looked back at me and I stifled a gasp. His beautiful sea-green eyes were dancing with a crazed light to it. They were slightly lighter in color, but it might've just been the light from the sun or the madness in him.

"You know what?!" Percy screamed madly. "NO!"

Percy whirled the master bolt into the air above him. The Olympians gasped and the demigods screamed. The gods tried to stop it with their powers, but it was too powerful to be controlled. The only being that could control it is Zeus, and he was too weak after it poking him in the chest to be of any help. The only thing Zeus managed to do was make the bolt change directions and head back to earth.

The Olympians and minor gods present used evey power they had trying to turn the bolt away from their screaming children. There was one demigod that wasn't screaming though. And I'll give you a hint on who it was. His intitials were Percy Jackson.

I watched Percy as I tried to save the younger campers. He didn't panic in any way. He kept his head turned towards the sky as he repositioned himself. Finally, he was satisfied with his spot. Percy turned his head towards me and stared me straight in the eye. Percy winked, but I'm not sure. It was too fast to be certain.

As everyone watched, the bolt returned back to earth and stabbed through someone, only to be embedded in the dirt next to the fallen body. Percy Jackson fell to the ground with a lip-sided smile on his face.

Everything was silent. No one dared to move or even breathe, the ocean was silent, all the birds and bugs in the forest were still. The quiet was unnatural and unsettling, but deafening.

All at once it seemed as though sound came back. People were sobbing, others with wet eyes. Some people tried to revive Percy, but it did nothing. The body was still trembling like a leaf in a storm from the electric shock it received.

Im not sure how I got there, but I was soon sobbing over the chest of my one love. Clarisse was behind me trying to provide comfort, Thalia and Nico hugging each other for comfort. Grover was muttering amd pacing, Poseidon tried to pretend Percy was still his little boy, Selene and Hestia criee together her over the death of their champion. Daisy stood off to the side confused.

"Why won't he get up?" Daisy asked innocently.

I tried to answer. "He won't get up because hes... Dead. He died. He's in a better place now." I tried to keep it together, but failed. I fell back onto Percy's oddly warm chest and sobbed. Daisy asked more questions, and other people answered them. I was too busy trying to figure out why Percy was so warm if he was dead.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello! Eight days til BOO! XD Woohoo! I'm so excited! Anywho, breathe. In out. Woo. I'm good now. Sorta. I'm gonna be posting a one shot either later today or tomorrow. Just so you know, it's a touchy subject for some people, and if you make fun of it, I will kill you. *stares at me* I'm not joking. I'm dead serious. I don't really do jokes. Ever. *stares at audience* Now that I've got that out of the way, I'm so not an "amazing writer" as you all say! I mean, I'm okay, but I've read some of the stories you guys have written and I must say, they are way better than mine! I'm sure you could've done this better than me if the idea came to you! Not that I'm gonna quit this story ever and give it away (hate it when people do that), but you could've done much better on this! Thank you though. Oh, now I'm blushing, not that I wasn't already. I have nothing else to say, so I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! :) Just so you know, I'm not updating tomorrow. Sorry. I need a short break. Also sorry this chapter is so short again. I need some sleep then I'll be good as new **

**Annabeth's POV**

I laid on top percy's chest for what seemed like ages. I blocked out the rest of the world and just cried, pouring out my feelings. I didn't realize everyone was leaving until I felt hands pulling me up. I looked up at the three faces through a tear-stained face.

"Come on Princess. Everyone's leaving. They need to make a shroud. Let's go," Clarisse said gently, helping Thalia and Nico lug me to my feet. I was too numb to do anything else, so I followed fheir lead and walked down the hill in a trance.

A shrill noise cut though the air. I, along with mostly everyone else, whirled around. A bone-chilling sight was before us. No one had noticed that Daisy, sweet little Daisy, hadn't been with everyone else when they left. But there she was, on her knees, screaming with tears in her eyes. Something pale-colored, not quite white, was wrapped around the little girl's ankle. Daisy slowly turned around to see what the pale thing was. I couldn't see what it was myself; she was blocking the view. Whatever it was made Daisy happy though. She let out a whoop and leapt upon the pale thing.

I craned my neck to see what made Daisy so happy. And i almost had a heart attack. There, face buried in the small girl's hair, was Percy Jackson, my one and only true love. I almost passed out, the area around me got darker, but I managed to push the feeling away.

I blinked, thinking I was hallucinating, then looked again. Sure enough, it was real. Percy Jackson sat on the ground arms wrapped around Daisy Clarke, his hair black as a raven's wing and skin as pale as Nico's. The contrast of his skin and hair really made his green eyes pop out. Being the most color he had right now, the sea-green stood out and were the first and most important thing you saw about percy. Other than his personality, but you can't see that just by looking at him.

Getting over their shock, campers swarmed percy and Daisy, shouting, laughing, and asking questions. Daisy answered most of them; you could tell percy wasn't really into it. A few times he'd nod or shake his head distractedly, so everyone gave their comments to the little girl.

I, however, was still standing on the bottom of the hill shocked. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to see percy staring at me. He smiled but I just stared. His smile fades and his eyes darted away. I blinked hard to clear my mind.

I unfroze and walked towards Percy and Daisy. Daisy looked up at me but Percy was staring up at the sky. "Percy? Are you okay? That was some accident."

He didn't respond. His gaze was fixed on the sky. "Percy? Are you alright?"

Even Daisy started to get worried when Percy didn't reply this time, or the times after. "Percy? Percy can you hear me?" She asked.

Percy nodded. His gaze remained fixed to the sky. I looked up. Maybe it was something interesting? But no, it was all just clouds.

Percy started mumbling to himself. "Percy are you okay? Whats going on?"

I didnt expect Percy to answer, so I was surprised when I heard his voice. "It was a plane... I never knew... That's why it didn't work... It's why I'm here...It's why I'm powerful... It's why..."

"What's why Percy? What are you talking about?" I asked concerned.

Percy turned his green eyes on me. "It's why I'm not dead. Why I'm so powerful. It all makes sense now... That's why the bolt didn't kill me."

"Why didn't it kill you?" I asked. "Why are you so powerful? What's happening?"

A faint smile graced Percy's lips. "Zeus," he said.

"What?"

"It's the answer. I'm a descendent of Zeus."


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry I was gone so long! I had some... Issues with stuff. And someone wasn't really to happy about me updating so soon and at night. But I've done my homework (as always) and I don't want to keep you all waiting. Only 6 more days til BOO! XD Who's excited?! This story should be done any chapter, but I also said that at chapter 25 and this is 40, so... Sorry. As long as my brain doesn't think up any more plot twists and stuff, we should be done soon. But there's not promise. Without future ado, I own nothing and, say it with me, ENJOY THE STORY! :)**

**Percy POV (let's know what he thinks of all this shall we?)**

Dead silence enveloped the valley. People stared at me with wide eyes and confusion in their eyes.

"What do you mean Percy?" Annabeth asked gray eyes searching mine for an answer. Daisy sat next to her holding on to my index finger and Annabeth's arm. She's using Annabeth to protect her, in case I'm crazy. No comment there.

"My mom. Her parents were killed in a plane crash when she was little. Right then, looking up into the sky, I saw what happened. Only my grandmother died. My grandfather wasn't on the plane. He didn't even exist. The Mist made it look like Sally Jackson's parents, both of them, were on the plane and died. Instead, Zeus was my mom's father. My 'grandfather' that died on the plane was a hobo mortal. He was put there, disguised as my mom's dad and it went on from there."

"But that would mean..." Annabeth said disbelieving.

"Yes. My mom was a child of Zeus. I guess she was protected or something, because she never came to camp. And I'm a grandchild of Zeus. That explains how I didn't die when struck with the master bolt and how I'm so powerful. It even explains the enhanced ADHD I have."

People around gaped. Thalia and Nico stood behind us, and as I turned I heard them close their mouths with a _clop_.

"Thals, that makes you my aunt Pinecone Face. Its got a nice ring to it. Aunt Pinecone Face," I mused. I'm surprised she didn't try to gut me right then and there.

"Shut up Kelp Head."

I smirked. "And what would that make you and my mom? Sisters?"

"Half-sisters," thalia responded immediately. "I like your mom and all, but we are not sisters. That'd be gross."

"Alright. Hey, anyone want to help me up? I kinda need help." Everyone looked at me. I was covered all over in cuts and bruises still, and a wound on my stomach started bleeding again. Plus, I broke my leg and my shoulder when i fell down. Someone gagged when they looked at my knee where I broke my leg. It was pretty nasty.

**(AN: SQUEAMISH LOOK AWAY. DETAILS ABOUT BROKEN LEG!)**

It was gross to look at. The knee was facing my back at an odd angle and it sure looked twisted and broken at the same time. The edges were pink and green (mostly green) and the knee itself was purple and dark green. The bone was sticking out one end and it reached a good five inches out. I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to look like that. It was bleeding like a waterfall, the scarlet liquid running down my leg and to the ground beneath me. Oh oh and it hurt like Hades. Did I mention that?

**(Squeamish can look again!)**

Apollo came up to me. "Come on cuz, let's get you healed up again." Apollo took out a needle from somewhere in his pocket and some thread, along with a pair of gloves.

"Apollo..." I warned.

"Relax kid. The needle and thread are just in case. Now, I'm going to set this, then we can see how bad the wound is. Shoulder first."

Apollo placed one hand in front of my shoulder and the other behind. Quickly and gently, he pushed it back into place and placed a cast over it. I acted like a man; I only screamed loudly and for a long time while he was working. And it only took five more minutes for me to realize Apollo was done with that and I should stop screaming.

"Now let's do the knee, shall we? It doesn't look to comfortable," Apollo noted. I grit my teeth to stop myself from snapping at him.

"Let's not do it. That'll be worse than how it feels now."

"Okay, since you said you're ready," I scowled, "let's go!"

I braced myself for the pain. Apollo got in position and nodded at me. I held onto the ground tightly to keep from jumping up.

"One," Apollo counted. "Three!"

Apollo popped the leg back into position and set it quickly. I screamed.

"You (beep) god of healing! I know why you aren't the (beep) god of counting! What happened to the (beep) two?! You (beep)!" I shrieked once I was done screaming in pain.

Apollo shrugged. "It's better without the two." I glared and he backed away.

Zeus stood up. "Now that Percy Jackson is here healed, and he's not threatening to kill anyone..."

"That's what you know," I muttered under my breath. The few people that heard looked at me like I was crazy. Or evil.

"... Now we can havs our party on Olympus. It will be in three days. Don't be late. It's at eight," Zeus concluded. Then he and the other gods and goddesses flashed away.

I was on the ground struggling to get up with this cursed leg when I sensed someone behind me.

"How are you feeling Percy?" Annabeth.

"Better. I have to ask you something."

"Shoot," Annabeth replied.

"Well, I was wondering if your like to go to the party on Olympus with me," I nervously asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Of course! Id love to!"

We both smiled. "Great."

At least I won't be alone at the party!


	41. Final Chapter

**Hello! Ok, here come the tears. Why am I crying you ask? Well, in case you didn't read it in the thingy up there, this is the final chapter. Every sad. :( But there's gonna be a sequel to this, so don't go too far! It'll be up by Monday, maybe tomorrow if I don't get in trouble for posting so much. Some people that personally know me weren't too happy to see I was doing this every night, but it's better than making you guys hate me right? Countdown to BOO: 5 DAYS!XD ALMOST THERE! Hang in there people! On last thing. Stanley the skeleton wants to do it again. Come on Stan!**

**Stanley: We own nothing. **

**Izzy:go on...**

**Stan: what?**

**Izzy:say it!**

**Stan: no! Why should they enjoy it? The skeleton army is coming and will kill all humans! Mwahahahaha!**

**Izzy:oh shut up you. Everyone, enjoy the final chapter! Hope you all liked the book! Any questions, comments, or concerns, review or PM! I'm always open! And people, please ignore Stanley. Hes crazy!**

**Stan: skeletons will rule!**

**Izzy: bye Stan! *shoves him in a bag* Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV:**

Percy met Annabeth outside of Olympus. He gaped when Annabeth arrived. She wore a beautiful cream-colored blouse and blue jeans. To replace her old sneakers were a pair of gray ballet slippers. Annabeth's blonde hair was pinned up in a complex bun on top of her head with small stands sticking out in both sides. To percy, an angel had just walked in. Immediately, Percy felt underdressed in his jeans and white shirt and black sneakers.

Annabeth walked up to Percy, tugging on the hem of her shirt uncomfortably. "Hey," she offered.

Percy smiled. "Hi. Should we go in? Or do you want to wait for anyone? Thalia and nico are already in there; I saw them walk in. We can do whatever you want!"

Annabeth grinned. "Let's go in. I'm not sure who else is in and I want to say hi to some people!"

_'Oh. Like her boyfriend probably. We're just here as friends. She has a boyfriend. She loves him. Not me anymore. We're just here as friends_,' percy repeated to himself.

"Let's go!" The two walked into the party room (throne room) and gasped. There were streamers everywhere. The walls were all different colors that changed as you watched and guests were milling about in brightly colored clothes.

"Woah," Annabeth and percy breathed.

"I know," a voice said behind them, "looks like a unicorn threw up in here. If you two weren't here Thals and I would leave. But I don't want to leave you in this hideous room alone."

Percy turned around. "Nico!" He embraced his younger cousin who awkwardly place his arms around the son of Poseidon. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. It's been three days since you came back from-" Nico was interrupted.

"Don't say it," Percy ordered.

"What? You mean T-"

"Don't say it!" Percy helped covering his ears in case Nico tried to say it again.

"Sorry dude! What's wrong?" Nico asked concerned.

"It's my fault. It's not yours, it's just I've been having these terrible flashbacks and visions from the hole. It's driving me nuts! Every time I try to sleep, all I see is blood and death. And flashbacks. I don't don't know how long I can hold out," Percy admitted.

"Who else knows?"

"You want everyone?" Nico nodded. "A grand total of... Four. I think. Hestia, Selene, you, and me."

"You need to tell Annabeth!"

"Why?" Percy snapped. It was a touchy subject to him. "She has a boyfriend now. I've never met him but she loves him, much more than she ever loved me. Do you know how that feels? But she never said sorry or anything! She doesn't even seem the least bit sad! I dont even know the guy's name!"

Nico took a step back. Percy realized what he just did and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Nico. It's just... I don't know what to do! What would you do if Thalia loved someone else and while you were crushed, she seemed perfectly happy? Im sorry I snapped at you Nico. I didn't mean to. It just sorta popped out."

Nico nodded. "It's alright. We all have stuff we need to get out of the way so we can move on."

Percy nodded. "I'm going to walk around a bit. Maybe get some fresh air."

Nico shrugged. "Just don't take too long. You've got to be here when Apollo says who gets this super important quest he got a prophecy for earlier today."

Percy nodded and walked towards the large doors, loud music echoing in his ears.

Once outside he sat down on the edge of Olympus and uncapped Riptide. The son of Poseidon twirled it through his hands thinking about its creator.

"Nico told me you'd be out here," a voice spoke behind me, startling Percy so much he almost fell of Olympus.

"Gods, I almost fell off the side!" he gasped for breath.

"And that's my fault? You're the one sitting on the edge!"

"Oh shut up and sit down Annabeth."

The blonde sat down next to the Greek hero and stared out over the city.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Percy asked Annabeth suddenly. His ADHD wasn't making it easy for him to sit there so long and do nothing.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Percy, I was talking to Nico and he let it slip that you were worried about my boyfriend. Would you like to meet him?"

Percy shrugged in a i-don't-care-but-I'll-do-it's-anyways matter. Annabeth smiled.

"Okay, close your eyes. No peeking! Ready?"

Percy nodded, eyes closed. "Don't open them yet!" Annabeth ordered kindly. Percy obediently kept them closed.

"Ok, ready?" Again percy nodded to the same question.

Annabeth didn't say anything else. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Percy's. Percy's eyes snapped open. He and Annabeth were the only two around.

"That's who my boyfriend is. If he'll have me."

"Of course!" Percy leaned in and met Annabeth halfway there in a passionate liplock.

Someone coughed to their right. "Excuse me? Am I interruoting something? Good. We're having the meeting now! Apollo is picking a quest leader!"

Percy and Annabeth both were red-faced as they followed Thalia back into the throne room. Apollo was seated on his throne like the other Olympians and the other guests crowded around Apollo to hear the prophecy.

As percy and Annabeth were within earshot, green smoke poured from Apollo's mouth and he spoke in a triple voice:

"Water and Wisedom will travel to the cave

one to become an enemy's slave

another to be sacrificed in a goddess's name.

Cause the leader's wrath and break the curse,

or else fail and bring home much worse."

Apollo finished his prophecy and fell back onto his throne. Artemis and Hestia caught him and propped him back up on his golden oversized chair. Poseidon woke up the god using his water powers and thean dried Apollo off.

"I think it is obvious who leads this quest," Zeus proclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at percy.

"What? Oh, wait, yeah yeah, sure. Oh yeah I except," he said distracted. Cheers erupted.

"Who will be your companions on this quest?" Hades asked. His eyes begged him to pick Nico, but his voice suggested otherwise.

"Um... I'll pick Annabeth Chase for wisdom. Nico Di'Angelo and Thalia Grace as my other two," Percy murmured, but if course everyone heard.

"You can only pick two people!" someone called out.

"Fine! Annabeth and Nico! But I say Annabeth can pick someone as long as Nico agrees. Companions?"

"Thalia Grace! We pick Thalia Grace!" Annabeth exclaimed. Nico nodded.

Zeus scowled. "I don't like it, but you are right. The rules are, unless called for in the prophecy, the leader can only pick two conpanions. And you did. The others picked a fourth. Wise indeed son if the sea."

People slowly trickled out once the quest meeting was over. They went back to the party. Soon it was just Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

"Who's ready for a quest?" Percy asked grinning madly.


End file.
